Total Drama Island: The Next Generation
by Alice Queen of Madness
Summary: Nineteen brand new contestants will come to battle it out at Pahkitew Island for the million dollars...the twist they are all the children of former Total Drama contestants...how will Chris deal with his former enemies children and will one of them be able to take the million. And will anyone survive Chef Hatchet's awful cooking...(APPS CLOSED)...rated T for swearing
1. App

Hey everyone i'm doing a new fanfiction...fourteen brand new contestants will battle it out for the million dollars on Pahkitew Island...but here is the twist they must all be children of former Total Drama contestants...so i need five girls and seven guys since i'm adding two of my OC's Amber and Haley Holbrook who are the twin daughters of Topher and Sammy so that means when picking their parents Topher and Sammy are off limits...the deadline is December 17...i'll put the app in the reviews so you can copy it...have fun

**Girls:**

**Amber Holbrook (daughter of Topher &amp; Sammy)**

**Haley Holbrook (daughter of Topher &amp; Sammy)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Guys:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Who Are Your Parents:**

**Race/Skin Color:**

**Nationality:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Hair Color/Length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothes:**

**Everyday:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fear:**

**Relationship:**

**If Yes With What Kind Of Person:**

**Allergies:**

**Medical Condition:**

**If Yes What Kind:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Bio:**

**Reason For Entering:**

**Strategy To Win:**

**Audition Tape:**


	2. OFFICIAL CAST

**Here is the official cast...i am so sorry to those who did not make it...your OC's were all absolutely amazing but these ones were to amazing to pass up on **

**Girls:**

**Amber Holbrook (daughter of Topher &amp; Sammy) (mine)**

**Haley Holbrook (daughter of Topher &amp; Sammy) (mine)**

**Drew McArthur (daughter of Jo &amp; Brick) (EggsandBaconThatsWhatsShakin)**

**Kaitlyn Prallia (daughter of Izzy &amp; Owen) (Grojbandian180)**

**Mandy Rivers (daughter of Jasmine &amp; Shawn) (ScorpioTheBadGuy)**

**Pandora Riverson (daughter of Mal &amp; Scarlett) (NostalgiaMaster1996)**

**Ginger Marie Abbott (daughter of Sugar &amp; Leonard) (Rosalind Queen of Fangirls)**

**Gabriella Urban (daughter of Gwen &amp; Trent) (ElizabethLifeStone)**

**Toni Gordon (daughter of Tyler &amp; Lindsay) (ScorpioTheBadGuy)**

**McKenzie Gleason (daughter of Duncan &amp; Gwen from alternate reality) (Ali6132) (BONUS CONTESTANT that i just had to add)**

**Guys:**

**Brandon Moore (son of Dakota &amp; Sam) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Chad Cooper (son of Duncan &amp; Courtney) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Vince Hansen (son of Bridgette &amp; Geoff) (IAmKittenNA)**

**Trevor Daniels (son of Mike &amp; Zoey) (Creaturemaster)**

**Lorenzo Burromuerto (son of Alejandro &amp; Heather) (Phantom-Jester)**

**Gabe Anderson (son of Noah &amp; Katie) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Jayden Matthews (son of Dave and Sky) (FreakyFanGirl136)**

**Mordred Benjamin (son of Dawn &amp; B) (ScorpioTheBadGuy)**

**Tommy McGrady (son of LeShawna &amp; Harold) (ScorpioTheBadGuy)**

**The first episode will be up this week...so keep checking**


	3. Ep 1 Welcome To Hell PART 1

The camera fades in showing Pahkitew Island once again. We then see the infamous Dock of Shame and standing on it is everyone's favorite narcissistic host smiling his signature grin at the camera. He has clearly aged as his roots are quite gray and he has lots of wrinkles

"Greetings folks I'm Chris McLean and welcome back to Total Drama…its been twenty years since the show last aired and all the original contestants are now well into their thirties…but don't worry because we still are bringing the drama this season because their children are competing in their stead…this season will pay tribute to seasons past with recycled challenges, Chef's gross cooking and the dramatic bonfire ceremonies were one by one everyone will be eliminated except one who will walk away with ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS!…who will win it all and who will fall…find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris announced doing the intro

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades back in as we see Chris once again.

"Okay the contestants should be arriving any minuet now…oh here comes the first boat now" Chris says as a boat pulls up and drops off a girl. She is African-Canadian, she is 6 ft. 10 in., she weighs 140 lb., she has short light brown frizzy hair, dark brown eyes and she is wearing a green sweater with pink lining, long green skirt and brown shoes.

"Mandy the daughter of Jasmine and Shawn welcome to Total Drama" Chris greeted her.

"EEEEEE!…OH MY GOSH HI CHRIS HI CHIRS HI CHRIS…DO YOU HAVE SUGAR HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH I REALLY LIKE SUGAR…DO YOU HAVE ANY HUH HUH HUH?" Mandy asks super fast in an Australian accent.

"No I don't but I'll give you some later if you go stand over there" Chris said.

"OKIE DOIKE…as long as there are no zombies because those things are trying to take over the world…when the zombie apocalypse comes I'll be the last human survivor because I'm going to betray my parents and feed them to the zombies so I can get away…its all about survival of the fittest and there all old now unlike me who's super young" Mandy said skipping down the dock.

"Okay…lets meet Amber and Haley the twin daughters of Topher and Sammy" Chris said as another boat pulled up and dropped off two twin girls. They are both Caucasian, they both have waist-length golden blonde hair with ice blonde streaks, They each have one blue eye in their left eye socket and one green eye in their right eye socket. They are both 5 ft., 10 1/2 in. and they weigh 120 lb. Amber is wearing a black strapless mini-dress, a white fur coat, a diamond encrusted headband and black high-heels. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist &amp; a heart locket. While Haley is wearing a white spaghetti strap top, a violet mini-skirt, a black leather jacket and black knee-high high-heeled boots. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist &amp; a heart locket.

"Amber, Haley welcome to the show" Chris greeted them as Amber ran up and gave Chris a hug.

"Oh my gosh Chris I am so happy to meet you…you look soo good today…what is your secret to staying so young looking?" Amber asked.

"Like I would tell you…go stand over there" Chris said as Amber stood directly in front of the camera

"Hello viewing world I'm the fabulous Amber Holbrook and I'm the next big thing…who will the next contestant be, will they be a boy or a girl lets meet them now" Amber said as Chris pushed her aside.

"Hey that's my line…why can't you be more like your sister and not talk?" Chris asked.

"Because I'm destined to be famous" Amber said standing next to her sister scowling

**Confessionals (it's the outhouse)**

**Amber: **Chris is such an asshole…but he won't be around much longer once I get him fired and take over as host…and look what I got…**(holds up Chris's phone)**…and unlike you daddy I got it on day one…also I have a different strategy then my fathers for taking over this shithole called a TV show just you wait and see.

***static***

**Haley: **I'm really not comfortable doing this kind of thing but Amber begged me to come saying it wouldn't be fun to chase her dreams without her best friend so here I am…I'm probably going to get kicked off first…I'm not really good at anything…except video games I'm actually surprisingly good at those

***static***

**Mandy: **I LIKE SUGAR!

**End Confessionals**

"Up next we have Brandon the son of Dakota and Sam" Chris announced as another boat dropped off a boy. He is Caucasian, 6 ft. 1 in., he weighs 161 lb. He has short brown hair, blue eyes and he is wearing a White shirt with Ice Ghost in blue letters, Blue hoodie with Ice Ghost in black letters and the call of duty ghost symbol on it, blue pants, black canvas shoes.

"Hey Chris what's up?" Brandon asks

"Nothing much" Chris replies

"Okay" Brandon says as he walks down the dock and stands by Haley

"Hey I'm Brandon" He introduces himself holding out his hand

"H-Hi I'm Haley" Haley says shaking his hand while avoiding his gaze so he doesn't see her eyes however he touches her chin and turns her face towards his and gets a look at her eyes.

"You know you should face people when they talk to you otherwise they miss out on seeing how beautiful your eyes are" Brandon says.

"You really think there pretty?" Haley asked.

"Of course getting two different eye colors is quite a rare thing and you should be proud of it not ashamed" Brandon says causing Haley to blush.

"Thanks" Haley says as the next boat pulls up and drops off a boy. He is African Canadian, he is 6 ft. 3 in., he weighs 182 lb., he has waist-length black dreadlocks, light green eyes and he's wearing a open black leather jacket, baggy jeans, black leather boots, black leather gloves and sunglasses.

"Tommy the son of LeShawna and Harold…you excited to be here?" Chris asked.

"Not really…lets just get this over with so I can win" Tommy said walking down the dock as another boat pulled up and dropped off a girl. She is Caucasian, she is average height and weight, she has waist length black hair in a black braid draped over her left shoulder (like Elsa from Frozen), green eyes and she is wearing a purple rainbow t-shirt, blue jeans and pink runners. She also has a guitar case on her back.

"Gabriella the daughter of Gwen and Trent…welcome" Chris greets her.

"Thanks Chris I'm really looking forward to competing" Gabriella says as she walks down the dock. Another boat pulls up and drops off a boy. He has lightly tanned skin, he is 6 ft. 1 in., he weighs 160 lb., he has short brown hair, brown eyes and he is wearing a black shirt with NOS in white letters, Black pants, black DC shoes, black hat backwards with a skull on it.

"Everyone say hi to Chad the son of Duncan and Courtney" Chris announced.

"They actually got back together?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"No they didn't…in fact far form it…turns out they had a one night stand and Courtney got knocked up. Then Duncan got a life sentence in prison and when Chad was born Courtney dropped him off on someone's doorstep. He was then adopted by someone who has noting to do with the show whatsoever…did I get everything right Chad" Chris explained as Chad kicked him in the shin.

"You're a **BLEEP**-ing dick McLean" Chad said walking down the dock ignoring everyone.

"Okay lets welcome Drew the daughter of Jo and Brick" Chris said in pain as a boat dropped off a girl. She is Caucasian, She is 5 ft. 9 in. and weighs 116 lb. She has shoulder-length dark black hair that falls in loose curls with right side bangs, violet eyes like her mother and she is wearing a purple tank top, short black gym shorts and black converse.

"Drew welcome to the show…are you going to be a cutthroat as your mom was or a big cry baby like your dad?" Chris asked her which resulted in a swift kick to his other shin.

"Don't make fun of my dad" Drew yelled as she walked down the dock.

"Ow what's wrong with you brats its not kick the host day" Chris said

"If I was host that never would have happened" Amber muttered to herself.

**Confessionals**

**Drew: **Chris is a total jackass…but I'm not going to let him or anyone else get to me…I'm here to have a good time and win

***static***

**Chad: **I hate this show already

**End Confessionals**

Another boat pulled up and dropped off a girl. Her skin is a light brownish tan, She is 5 ft. 11 in. and she weighs 115 lb. She has orange hair with brown streaks tied in a ponytail reaching slightly past her shoulders, green eyes and she is wearing a closed dark purple hoodie with a dark green shirt underneath. A small dark blue skirt, black knee high socks, and red shoes. She also has black square rimmed glasses.

"Everyone meet Pandora…the daughter of _Mal _&amp; _Scarlett_" Chris announced introducing her as everyone's faces run cold with fear that those two would reproduce.

"Hello everyone it is a true pleasure meeting you all and I hope we shall all get well" Pandora says smiling as everyone calms down.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Pathetic losers…that was simply a rouse to catch them off guard and once they are all off their guards I will crush every single one of them into dust…literally…**(laughs evilly) **  
**End Confessionals**

Another boat arrived and dropped off another boy. He is Hispanic, he is 6 ft. 2 in. and 125 lb. He has shoulder length dark brown hair that is combed back, brown eyes and he is wearing clothes similar to his father's, only he has a black shirt instead of red.

"Everyone say hi to Lorenzo the son of Alejandro and Heather" Chris announced as Lorenzo stepped onto the dock.

"Really Chris…this place is absolutely disgusting…I am so calling my parents you cannot make me stay here" Lorenzo yelled.

"Wow its like Alejandro but with Heather's awful personality" Drew whispered to Gabriella who giggled in response. As Lorenzo stormed down the dock annoyed another boat pulled up and dropped off another girl. She is Caucasian, she is 5 ft. 4 in. and she weighs 114 lb. Her hair color is dyed black with red, purple, and blue streaks mixed in. Her hair is straight, goes to the mid section of her back, and parts from the middle of her head. She has green eyes and she is wearing a blank white tank top under a blue and black striped zippered down hoodie. Black fingerless gloves, dark green pants, and black Converse high tops. She also has a prosthetic foot that she hides.

"Everyone meet Kaitlyn the daughter of Izzy and Owen" Chris said introducing her.

"Thanks Chris…I can't wait to compete with all of you" Kaitlyn says as she walks down the dock as everyone stares at her, "Just because Izzy and Owen are my parents doesn't mean I'm a psycho or a bottomless pit".

"Oh okay" everyone says as Kaitlyn huffs annoyed.

**Confessionals**

**Kaitlyn: **Seriously these people just jump to conclusions

**End Confessionals**

Another boat pulls up and drops off a boy. His skin issort of light brown, though it's lighter underneath his shirt, where the sun doesn't' hit him. He is 7 ft. 4 in. and he weighs around 150 lb. He has Long, raven colored hair that runs down to where his neck meets his shoulders. Some hair hangs in front of his eyes too, green eyes and he is wearing a light gray sweatshirt with the number 5 in black in the center and double red stripes on the sleeves and draw strings, baggy blue jeans and his dad's shark tooth necklace; plus a white shirt underneath his sweatshirt.

"Trevor the son of Mike and Zoey" Chris says introducing him as Pandora's ears perk up.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **"Well well well it seems as if my inferior brother has arrived…I can't wait to rip his MOTHER **BLEEP**-ING HEAD OFF!…it will be payback for what Mike did to my father…I lose my father and Mike loses his son…its pure genius…and the best part this Trevor doesn't even know were related.

**End Confessionals**

Another boat arrives and drops off another boy. He has tanned color skin, he is 5 ft. 11 in. and weighs 158 lb. He has short black hair, brown eyes and he's wearing a blue shirt with a white shirt under it, black pants, and Black DC shoes.

"Gabe the son of Noah and Katie welcome to the show" Chris said introducing him.

"Thanks…I can not wait to use this show to finally get discovered and be famous" Gabe says excited.

"Wait you want to be famous too…oh my gosh so do I" Amber said.

"Really that's so cool" Gabe said.

"Yeah move it wannabees" Chris said pushing them aside as another boat arrived dropping off another boy. He is Caucasian, he has waist-length blonde hair, blue eyes, he is 5 ft. 5 in. and weighs 170 lb. He is wearing a red scarf, a blue t-shirt, green shoes, blue shorts and a oak necklace. He is also holding a walking stick since he is blind.

"Really McLean you let a blind person on the show…what if he gets hurt?" Drew asked concerned.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Mordred says as he walks down the dock.

"Okay lets meet Ginger the daughter of Sugar and Leonard" Chris says as another boat pulls up and drops off a girl. She has peach colored skin, she is 5 ft. 10 in. and she weighs 175 lb. She has straight bleached blonde hair with a pinkish purple streak. It reaches below her ribcage, she has brown eyes with amber flecks and pretty long eyelashes. She is wearing a pink velour leggings with a rhinestone heart, a white half t-shirt that says "Muggle" in light pink block letters. She wears hoop earrings and light pink converse.

"Hey everyone the queen has arrived…lets have some fun" Ginger says as she walks down the dock standing near Mordred as another boat pulls up and drops off another boy. His skin is slightly tanned, 6 ft. and weighs 150 lb. He has shoulder length golden blonde hair and steel blue eyes. He is wearing a slate gray hoodie, jeans that are lightly faded near the knees, a couple of gaming wristbands on his wrists, gray and neon orange shoes.

"Everyone meet Vince the son of Bridgette and Geoff" Chris announced as Vince walked down the dock and stood by Ginger. They both looked each other in the eye before turning away blushing. Another boat arrived and dropped off another girl. She is Caucasian, has shoulder length blonde hair, light brown eyes, she is 5 ft. 7 in and she weighs 105 lb. She also has a rather large bust and she wears a blue jock-strap, a blue hoodie with a blue sports bra, blue shorts and sandals.

"Toni the daughter of Lindsay and Tyler welcome" Chris greeted her, "I am so glad you came"

"Thanks Kyle…or was it Craig, Christian…sorry I'm not so good with names" Toni said walking down the dock

"Shocking" Tommy said sarcastically as Toni glared at him

**Confessionals**

**Toni: **Just because I have a bad memory doesn't mean I'm an idiot…I'm actually quite smart

***static***

**Tommy: **Great Lindsay 2.0

**End Confessionals**

"Okay lets meet Jayden the son of Dave, Sky and Ella" Chris said as another boy arrived.

"How is that possible?" Toni asked.

"Ella's my step mother because my real mom is a **BLEEP**-ing bitch who just took off" Jayden replied as he set foot on the dock. Jayden is Caucasian and a little pale, he is 6 ft. 3 in. and weighs 146 lb. He has shaggy black hair that he keeps stylishly messy, dark brown eyes and is wearing a red t-shirt with a dark purple skull on it that says "Live Long Until Death" under an unbuttoned purple and black flannel plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up; faded blue jeans ripped at the knees, a pair of bright purple Velcro high tops with bright black trim and a worn out red net hat with a white and black "X" on the front with the words, "Live to the Extreme!

"Okay lets meet the final contestant her name is McKenzie and she comes from an alternate reality where Duncan didn't go to prison and hooked up with Gwen instead and they gave birth to her" Chris said as McKenzie jumped off the boat landing on the dock. She is Caucasian and pale although not as pale as her mother. She 5 ft. 2 in. and weigh 110 lb. She has waist-length jet-black hair with dark purple streaks, teal eyes like her father and she is wearing Ripped Black leggings, Navy Blue top with anarchy logo with medium length sleeves, cropped leather jacket with chains, spiked bracelet (like Duncan's necklace), and knee high black boots with spikes on the toe.

"What's up losers…let me make things simple stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours…kay" McKenzie said while scowling.

**Confessionals**

**Tommy: **I like her…I like her allot

***static***

**McKenzie: **So far they all seem like puny weaklings…which will make it easier for me to crush them

**End Confessionals**

"Okay here is how were going to do this…this season will pay tribute to season's past which means recycled challenges, Chef's awful cooking and the dreaded marshmallow ceremony. Now I bet your waiting for me to split you into teams well I'm not gonna yet…you see like in Total Drama Action you will compete in a challenge and the two winners will pick the teams tomorrow however for three of you…you won't make it till tomorrow as tonight's marshmallow ceremony will be a triple elimination" Chris announced as everyone gasped in shock, "Yep three people will be leaving" Chris announced.

"Wow its never been that hard before" Haley said.

"I know" Brandon said.

**Confessionals**

**Amber: **This show will be too easy to win and even if I don't win I'll be the new host…you see what I plan on doing unlike my father I'm not gonna keep harassing the producers to give me the job…no I'm gonna send them all really nasty texts insulting them and then I'm gonna sign Chris's name to it…you see I'll have his job in no time

***static***

**Haley: **Oh boy Amber's gone fame hungry again…this can't be good…Brandon he seems really nice and totally cute…**(realizes what she just said and blushes)**…although I don't think he'd go for someone like me. My parents always tell me how beautiful I am but I just don't see it  
***static***

**Brandon: **I really like Haley she seems like a really cool girl. She's like a total mystery and I want to try and figure her out so I can get to know her better…she's also incredibly beautiful…I don't understand why she would be ashamed of her eyes there gorgeous.

***static***

**Pandora: **These insufferable ignoramuses make me sick…they have already started forming friendships and crushes…gag me…no matter I will win the million dollars and everyone here will die by my hand…once I unleash the evil box waiting inside me no one will be spared

***static***

**Drew: **So far everyone seems cool I just hope I'm on a team of team players. I won't tolerate anyone cheating and if someone is in need of help I want a team that will help the person not someone who will leave them behind to fair on their own MOM!

***static***

**Jayden: **I'm ready for anything Chris has to throw at me…this show won't be hard at all…I mean you saw how far the woman who gave birth to me got…if a horrid bitch like her can do it then anyone can…so yeah I think my chances are really good.

***static***

**Tommy: **So far everyone seems completely useless…but I'm sure they'll prove their worth in the challenges…I just hope no one pisses me off enough to push me into my berserker mode because then things will get…how should I put this…lets just say all I see is red

***static***

**McKenzie: **I just hope my competition is at least somewhat challenging otherwise this will be way to easy. I mean they all look like a bunch of losers anyways…I just hope they don't actually suck because if I have to got to multiple eliminations then there is going to be a problem

***static***

**Trevor: **I'm actually looking forward to competing…I just hope my alternate personalities don't screw this up for me as they do my whole life…**(sighs)**

***static***

**Ginger: **I'm quite excited to play this game…I think this will be quite fun. I just hope I don't have to perform in front of anyone…I have strong stage fight which is why me and my mother have a strained relationship.

***static***

**Vince: **I can't wait for this game to begin this should be a pretty good experience…I think I'll have quite a fun time…Ginger seems like a cool girl, I'd like to get to know her more.

***static***

**Mordred: **I'm really looking forward to this competition I just hope I can do very well and not get voted off because I'm blind because that would totally suck…I mean just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm useless…I'm also kind of half and half about Pahkitew Island I'm upset that its artificial so that means I'm not actually in nature but I'm happy because that means Chris can't contaminate nature while were here

***static***

**Lorenzo: **Ughh this island is filthy…no matter all I need is two stupid minions to do whatever I tell them and then this season is mine

***static***

**Gabriella: **I am so pumped right now to be competing on Total Drama…it's a little weird that Me and McKenzie share the same mom but were not related in any way since she's from an alternate reality…I hope me and her get along because she seem pretty cool

***static***

**Chad: **I'm already pissed at McLean and the game hasn't even begun…did he really have to reveal my upsetting background…god what an asshole…oh well I'm just going to focus on the game and destroy the competition

***static*  
Toni: **Okay how do I use this thing again…ughh I hate technology

***static***

**Gabe: **Phase 1 get on Total Drama complete…Phase 2 get famous almost there…after this show airs I'm going to be the biggest thing ever…and I don't mean that literally I do not want to become Gaberizoid

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **Winning this show will actually be quite easy. I already have a brilliant strategy forming in my head…I just need to get a few good allies and do real well in the challenges while at the same time not coming off as a threat…simple

***static***

**Mandy: **WHOO-HOO I LOVE SUGAR AND CANDY AND CHOCOLATE AND SUGAR!…but real time for a second the zombie apocalypse is coming that's why I'm here…I'm going to use a majority of the million on a safe zombie proof bunker just for me that I will fill with CANDY!

**End Confessionals**

Amber appears in front of the camera

"Who will win the first challenge and who will crumble under the pressure of a triple elimination find out when we come back right here on TOTAL DRAMA-" Amber begins before Chris cuts her off.

"HEY THOSE ARE MY LINES!" Chris yells

"I am so sorry Chris it just looks like so much fun and I really wanted to give it a try" Amber says as Chris glares at her.

"Whatever…find out what happens after the break right here on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

**Well here it is part 1 I hope you all enjoyed the first part…R&amp;R and tell me what you though and please let me know if your character is at all out of character…part 2 will be up Friday…have a nice day bye **


	4. Ep 1 Welcome To Hell PART 2

**I want to apologize to everyone who was expecting this episode on Friday...my flash drive broke and i lost almost everything on it...i had backups of a few of my stories and i got a new flash drive so thats good news...anyways on with part 2**

The camera faded as Chris led the contestants to their cabins.

"Okay girls sleep in the east cabin and guys in the west...lunch is in ten minuets and then you will have your first challenge so go unpack" Chris ordered as everyone walked off to go unpack. As they were headed to the cabins Pandora pulled Tommy and McKenzie aside.

"May i speak to you two for a moment...i have a proposal you might be interested in hearing" Pandora said.

"Sure why not" Tommy said.

"I was wondering if you two would like to form an alliance with me...we do seem like the only ones with any brains on this show and i was thinking that if we work together we can crush everyone else" Pandora proposed.

"I like that idea...I'm in" McKenzie said.

"As long as you don't screw me over we'll get along just fine...i'm in too" Tommy said extending his hand as Pandora gladly shook it.

"Marvelous" Pandora exclaimed.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **The game hasn't technically even started yet and i already have an alliance of nimrods to do all my dirty work for me...this will be most fun

***static***

**Tommy: **Pandora seems decent enough...its just that her parents are the two most evil beings on the face of the earth...i just hope she doesn't screw me over or i may have to crush her

***static***

**McKenzie: **Me, Pandora and Tommy this actually seems like an alliance that could work...i just hope Tommy and Pandora do well in the challenges because if not then were gonna have a problem.

**End Confessionals**

As the girls made their way into their cabin they noticed it was an exact copy of the old ones.

"Oh god this place is as filthy as it looked on television" Amber commented disgusted.

"Hey blondie your not gonna freak out and scream your head off if you see a roach right?" McKenzie asked Toni who was unpacking her things.

"I'm not my mom okay...i'm not going to make a fool of myself on national television" Toni replied.

"Whatever" McKenzie replied taking the bunk above Pandora, "Just stay out of my way and we wont have a problem".

Amber and Haley each share a bunk bed as do Pandora and McKenzie, Kaitlyn and Drew and Gabriella and Toni. Ginger ended up with her own bed as Mandy refused to bunk with anyone

"Okay you guys have fun i'm going to get me a tree so the zombies can't get me" Mandy said.

"Really zombies...you believe in that malarky too?" Ginger asked.

"Well at least i don't think my father is an actual wizard" Mandy retorted sticking out her tongue.

"I don't...the only person who does is him and ma mom...i mean i love fantasy but i don't think magic is real...if it was i'd already have won this competition" Ginger said.

"Whatever...i'm going to find a tree and then i'm gonna steal some CANDY!" Mandy yelled excited as she ran out of the cabin.

"She's a strange one isn't she? Ginger asked

"Yep totally" Amber said flipping her long blonde hair behind her back

In the guys cabin things were more chill. Each guy had already picked who there bunking with. Tommy and Jayden, Brandon and Gabe, Chad and Trevor and Vince and Mordred so that meant Lorenzo got two beds.

"So i get two beds all to myself...haha suckers" Lorenzo said placing his luggage on the top bunk and getting in the bottom.

"ATTENTION MAGGOTS REPORT TO THE MESS-HALL NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO STARVE!" Chef yelled over the intercom.

"Aww i really hoped he wasn't coming back this season" Gabriella said as they all walked towards the mess-hall. When they got inside they all saw Chef Hatchet glaring at them fiercely.

"NOW LISTEN I COOK THIS FOOD AND WHEN I DO YOU EAT IT AND IF I HEAR ANY COMPLAINING I'LL COOK YOU INSTEAD...GOT IT!" Chef yelled as everyone looked scared so the grabbed the abomination that looked like some kind of meat and stale pasta and ran to the tables to begin eating. Although Mandy ran up to Chef with the biggest smile on her face.

"CAN I HAVE SOME SUGAR ON MINE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!" Mandy begged.

Chef was about to tear her head off when he got an idea. A sinister smile formed on his face as he thought of his idea.

"Sure girlie i'll give you some sugar" Chef cackled as he went into his kitchen and came back with a fifty pound bag of sugar. He then dumped its contents all over her food as she cheered in excitment

"Thank you so much cheffy-poo i love you" Mandy said as she skipped to the tables.

"Anytime" Chef chuckled darkly.

**Confessionals**

**Chef: **After her little feast she won't be able to focus in the challenge and they'll vote her off...that's what she gets for asking to put sugar on ma food

***static***

**(Mandy is seen with the biggest and creepiest smile on her face)**

**Mandy: **SUGAR!...CHEF HATCHET IS THE ABSOLUTE BEST HUMAN BEING ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!...I WONDER IF HE WANTS TO HAVE HAPPY FUN SEX TIME WITH ME ON A BED OF SUGAR!

**End Confessionals**

As the contestants were finishing their "food" Chris walked in.

"Okay its time for your first challenge?" Chris announced.

"Which is?" Drew asked curious.

"Season one's paintball deer hunt...although i've changed the whole dynamic as it will now be all out paintball war" Chris announced.

**Confessionals**

**McKenzie: **Paintball?...too easy

***static***

**Tommy: **Really paintball...come on give me a challenge

***static***

**Trevor: **Yeah i'm not really looking forward to this challenge...i just hope Rath doesn't come out and cause me even more problems

**(shows Pandora listening outside as Trevor leaves the confessionals. She then goes inside)**

**Pandora: **So Trevor has multiple personality's...i can use this to my advantage

**End Confessionals**

"Here is how the challenge will work...you will all be put into random teams of two...the last team standing wins invincibility and will get to pick their teams tomorrow...since their are an odd number of you one team will consist of three people and if that team is the last one standing then the three of them will duke it out one to one to one...here are the teams...

...

Tommy &amp; McKenzie

...

Pandora &amp; Trevor

...

Amber &amp; Haley

...

Brandon &amp; Gabe

...

Toni &amp; Drew

...

Kaitlyn &amp; Gabriella

...

Ginger &amp; Vince &amp; Mordred

...

Chad &amp; Jayden

and last but not least...

...

Mandy &amp; Lorenzo" Chris announced.

"Oh come on how come i get the nutjob" Lorenzo complained.

"Ooh nuts where...do they have SUGAR! ON THEM!?" Mandy asked excited as Lorenzo looked like he wanted to kill her.

**Confessionals**

**Lorenzo: (swearing tremendously in spanish)**

***static***

**Mandy: **Lorenzo is sexy like SUGAR!

**End Confessionals**

The contestants went outside as Chris gave them their gear which consisted of paintball guns and safety goggles. They then split into their teams and headed off into the woods.

**Brandon and Gabe**

"Man i'm so glad your here...it wouldn't be fun without my best friend to compete against" Gabe said.

"I know...this will more fun since were doing it together" Brandon said as they high-fived.

"So Haley's really cute huh" Gabe said which caught Brandon off guard.

"What?" he asked blushing like crazy.

**Confessionals**

**Gabe: **Me and Brandon have been best buds for years...we both have very popular youtube channels and we play video games together all the time...so i know when he likes a girl...he gets all nervous and acts like a complete fool...its kind of funny to watch.

***static***

**Brandon: (blushing)**...no comment

**End Confessionals**

"W-why would you say that?" Brandon asked still blushing

"Because i know you like her and ...you face is as red as a tomato dude" Gabe said laughing.

"Okay fine so i like her...she's different from most girls...she's mysterious and i like that" Brandon replied.

"That's fine i'm not judging...Haley is really pretty but i'm more into her sister" Gabe said.

"Wait Amber really...but she's like a girl version of her father" Brandon said.

"Yeah but like me she also wants to be famous...maybe we can help each other" Gabe said.

"Whatever man" Brandon said as they heard rustling coming form the bushes. They readied their guns when they spotted Amber and Haley who also noticed them. They all opened fire on each other and when the dust cleared they were all covered in paint.

"AHHH its in my hair ITS IN MY HAIR!" Amber yelled panicking as Haley giggled.

"Sorry about that" Brandon called.

"I need to fix my hair NOW!" Amber yelled running off.

Brandon then walked over and offered to help Haley up.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Sure thanks" she said smiling as he pulled her to her feet.

They both stood there in silence for a while before Haley broke it.

"i should probably go help Amber clean her hair" Haley said running off.

"Okay see you later" Brandon called after her as she ran off. Gabe the came over placing an arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Dude why didn't you talk to her?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know i guess i got nervous" Brandon said as they walked back to the cabins.

**Pandora and Trevor**

Pandora and Trevor were walking through the woods when keeping an eye out foe opponents when Pandora got an idea.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **If i want to crush my baby bother i need to bring out his alternate personalities and use them against him...too easy

**End Confessionals**

Pandora then spotted Tommy and McKenzie. She smiled evilly at them and they knew she had an idea so they decided to go along with it. Pandora then shot Trevor in the back of the head.

"Tommy that was a cheap shot" Pandora yelled.

"Too bad i got him" Tommy yelled playing along.

Trevor was really upset that Tommy would hit him in the back of the head because it really hurt. He then gasped and turned into Rath who then stomped over to Tommy.

"Lemme Tell Ya Somethin Rath don't appreciate cheaters and he's going to make you very sorry" Rath yelled as he began punching Tommy in the face. Tommy's eyes then turned blood red and he tackled Rath and began relentlessly punching him in the face. Tommy then ripped a tree out of the ground and began beating Rath with it. Rath then kicked Tommy's legs out form under him. He then climbed one of the trees and jumped out of it land on Tommy's stomach shouting "The Elbow dive of eternal pain". Tommy then kicked Rath off of him and tackled him as he began beating the shit out of him.

McKenzie stood there star-struck.

**Confessionals**

**McKenzie: **I think i'm in love...wow i've never seen a guy like Tommy before...just wow

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie then snapped back to reality and shot Pandora.

"Sorry no hard feelings" McKenzie said.

"None at all...i actually didn't really want to win this particular challenge" Pandora said.

**Confessionals**

**(Pandora is seen pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose)**

**Pandora: **The reason I do not want to win this challenge is because the winners will become the team captains and the team captains always go before the merge...its basic knowledge...you don't try to win an individual challenge until at least the second challenge of the merge

**End Confessionals**

Chris is seen watching everyone on a monitor

"Who will be eliminated next and who will come out the winner find out when we come back right here on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris announced as the camera faded to black.

**Part 3 will be up tomorrow...R&amp;R and have a nice day...bye :) **


	5. Ep 1 Welcome To Hell PART 3

The camera fades back in showing footsteps walking through tall grass. The camera then pans out revealing Mordred, Ginger and Vince.

"So Mordred are you sure your up for this challenge i mean you can't really see so...?" Vince asked.

"Well yes you see normally it wouldn't be a problem since i'm well in-tuned with mother nature meaning i can feel the vibrations given off by another living being so i cant pin-point their exact location...unfortunately this island is artificial so i'm unable to do that" Mordred explained as Vince gave him a questioning look. He then turned to Ginger who looked like she understood what he said but when she noticed Vince looking at her she put on a look of confusion.

**Confessionals**

**Mordred: **Growing up as the son of Dawn and B i've always been surrounded by nature...i'm really good at using my "third eye" to sense things around me...the only problem is this island is fake so its really hard to sense anything

***static***

**Ginger: **If i'm gonna win this here season i need to play dumb...which might be a little bit difficult...you see i have a high I.Q. and a 4.2 GPA...now i know what you probably saying..."Its not hard to play dumb just act like Lindsay"...actually for smart people its quite hard because you slip up allot and use big words and then the others catch on to you...so i gotta be careful

**End Confessionals**

As the three of them were walking they heard rustling in the bushes. They crept towards the bushes and saw Drew and Toni.

"Who is it?" Mordred asked.

"Drew and Toni" Vince whispered, "On three, one, two..." Ginger then farted real loud.

"Yowza that was a big one" Ginger said.

"Great just great...you probably alerted them" Vince yelled.

"Yep she did" Drew said shooting him.

"Yes you got him Drew" Toni said distracted as Ginger shot at her and Drew, "Darn it...sorry Daria i guess i got a little distracted".

"Its okay Toni" Drew said.

**Confessionals**

**Drew: **Toni's a sweet girl and she's nowhere near as dumb as her mother...no offense Lindsay...but she has an awful memory and that might just do her in

***static***

**Toni: **Ughh i can't believe i forgot that the challenge was still going on...its so not fair that i forget things so easily...its just frustrates me so much...ughh

**End Confessionals**

Vince had left since he was out of the challenge so Ginger decided to play a little dirty and shoot Mordred. She then shot herself.

"Aww darn it...you won't get away with this" She shouted at no one waving her fist in the air.

"Who shot at us?" Mordred asked.

"Uhhh...that Lorenzo dude he's just like his father a slippery eel" Ginger said fast.

"Maybe we should vote him off" Mordred suggested.

"Darn tootin we should" Ginger agreed.

"You know Ginger i can't see you but i assume your really pretty" Mordred said.

"Aww shucks your not so bad yourself...but i ain't here for a relationship" Ginger said.

"Okay" Mordred replied.

**Confessionals**

**Mordred: **Did i mention i have this terrible habbit of randomly flirting with girls...i've never really interact with them much before so i kind of can't keep my mouth shut.

***static***

**Ginger: **The reason i did that is because i don't want him winning...i don't believe his bull crap about not being able to connect to nature and junk...he needs to go before he takes over and gets me eliminated

**End Confessionals**

**Kaitlyn &amp; Gabriella**

Kaitlyn and Gabriella were walking and talking.

"So Kaitlyn any guys you have your eye on yet?" Gabriella asked.

"No not yet...well there is one but not in a romantic way more in a scientific way" Kaitlyn replied, "You?"

"Well i kind of think Trevor is cute...he seems like a really nice guy and his parents are Mike and Zoey the two nicest contestants on the show so...yeah i like him" Gabriella confessed.

"Well hopefully you get the chance to talk to him...you never know he might get eliminated" Kaitlyn warned her.

"Your right i should try and talk to him quickly" Gabriella said as she was hit by a piantball

"Crap were are they coming from?" Kaitlyn screamed as she too was hit.

Chad and Jayden are seen high-fiving in the distance.

**Confessionals**

**Kaitlyn: **I have quite an interest in Trevor but only because he has multiple personalities like his father and i would love to offer my services to help him control them...the only reason i know he has them is because i accidently listened to his confessional where he revealed them...oopsie

***static***

**Gabriella: **I can't believe that i'm already out...i hope i don't get eliminated because of this

**End Confessionals**

**Lorenzo &amp; Mandy**

Mandy is seen jumping from tree to tree screaming about sugar as Lorenzo is walking on the ground annoyed.

"Can you please STOP!...your gonna get us caught" Lorenzo yelled.

"But but but if i swing far enough i'll reach the gumdrop castle and get CANDY CANDY CANDY!" Mandy replied as Lorenzo stared at her. If looks could kill Mandy would be double dead.

**Confessionals**

**Lorenzo: **She has to be the most...**(long amount of spanish swears)**...ever i can not stand her...she's not even worth trying to manipulate i'm just going to send her home.

***static***

**Mandy: **Lorenzo is FUNNY FUNNY FUNNY!...and i like CANDY CANDY CANDY!

**End Confessionals**

Mandy then jumped from her tree and tackled Lorenzo.

"Hey hey hey Lorenzo Lorenzo Lorenzo lets go look for Chef's secret stash of SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!" Mandy yelled excited.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Lorenzo yelled.

"You know you really should shut up because if you had we wouldn't have found you" McKenzie said as her and Tommy shot them.

"YAY YAY YAY PRETTY COLORS THEY REMIND ME OF CANDY!" Mandy exclaimed happily.

"*BLEEP* you" Lorenzo yelled.

**Confessionals**

**Mandy: **Yay i'm covered in paint

***static***

**Lorenzo: ***Bleep*

**End Confessionals**

"Attention losers Tommy, McKenzie, Chad &amp; Jayden are all that's left...one more team must be eliminated.

"Damn i'm the last girl..." McKenzie said annoyed.

"It just proves your the best out of all of them" Tommy said smiling.

"Thanks...your not too bad yourself...and by the way what you did to Trevor was amazing...how did you manage to summon that much strength?" McKenzie asked.

"Oh that...well you see i have this thing called a Berserker mode and when its activated which usually happens when someone really pisses me off i get this super human strength and pretty much flip out. I also kind of blackout so i don't really remember what happened just that i was in Berserker mode...the doctors can't explain it...they say its a total mystery" Tommy explained.

"Well i thought it was bad-ass...like you" Mckenzie said smiling as she was shot in the back by Jayden.

"Oh yeah...take that gothy" Jayden said

"Your gonna regret that" Tommy said angrily as he ripped a giant boulder out of the ground and threw it at Jayden who dodged. Tommy then charged at him and began mercilessly pounding on him. Then all of a sudden Tommy passed out. We then see Chad standing there behind him.

"AND CHAD AND JAYDEN WIN!" Chris announced over the intercom.

"How did you knock him out?" Jayden asked.

"Pressure points...i just hit the right one" Chad explained as he shot Tommy in the ass.

"Cool now can you get him off me?" Jayden asked as Chad pushed Tommy off of Jayden. Chad was then hit in the back with a piantball.

"Ow...we won already" Chad yelled as he turned around to see McKenzie standing there.

"I don't care jackass...you ruined the good time i was having" she yelled.

"Jayden was the one who hit you not me" Chad explained.

"Does it look like i *Bleep*-ing care asshole cause i don't...your his partner so your as much to blame as he is...i'm out of here...Don't. Follow. Me." McKenize threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart" Chad said.

**Confessionals**

**Chad: **I don't know what it is about her...but there is something i like...she's just so rebellious and a total badass...although it is kind of weird that we share the same father and that were not related in any way...whatever she's still cute

***static***

**McKenzie: **Chad is such a jackass...a cute one but still a jackass...but i like Tommy way better...Chad better stay out of my way if he knows what's good for him

**End Confessionals**

As the contestants were making there way back to camp Pandora pulled Lorenzo aside.

"Hey do want to join-i mean lead my alliance?" Pandora asked.

"You have an alliance...who's in it?" Lorenzo asked.

"Tommy and McKenzie" Pandora replied.

"All right i'm in...as long as the three of you do everything i say" Lorenzo said.

"Deal" Pandora agreed shaking his hand. He then walked off and we see that Pandora had her fingers crossed behind her back.

**Confessionals**

**Lorenzo: **I knew people couldn't resist my natural charms...Pandora will be puddy in my hand and when i no longer need her i'll cut her loose.

***static***

**Pandora: **The main reason i formed an alliance with Lorenzo is because he is a tota *Bleep*-ing moron just like his parents...you see i'll do all the dirty work and he will take all the blame...F. Y. I dipshit Mal and Scarlett are my parents i'm not some weak moron you can manipulate...just look at what a fool my father made out of his father...you know what they say History. Repeats. Itself

**End Confessionals**

**The Bonfire Ceremony**

The contestants all sat around the bonfire. Tommy, Mckenzie, Chad, Jayden, Mandy, Ginger, Brandon, Haley, Amber &amp; Gabe all sat in the back while Kaitlyn, Gabriella, Trevor, Pandora, Mordred, Vince, Drew &amp; Toni all sat in the front.

"On this plate i have sixteen marshmallows...you've all cast you votes and made your decision...the person who doesn't get a marshmallow..." Chris began before Amber cut him off.

"Is eliminated and can't come back EVER!...am i right Chris?" Amber asked.

"Amber if you don't shut up i'm going to personally kick you off this island myself...okay marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chad

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jayden

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Haley

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brandon

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Amber

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pandora

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tommy

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

McKenzie

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Trevor

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gabriella

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kaitlyn

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vince

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginger

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Drew

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and Toni" Chris announced throwing marshmallows to them as Toni sighed a breath of relief.

**Confessionals**

**Toni: **Oh. My. Gosh...i so thought i was going home there...thank goodness

**End Confessionals**

"Lorenzo, Mordred, Gabe, Mandy only one marshmallow remains on this plate and it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Lorenzo glaring nervously at the marshmallow)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Mordred looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Gabe also looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Mandy day-dreaming about Candy)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lorenzo" Chris said tossing him the marshmallow as he breathed a sigh of relief. "So that means Mordred, Mandy and Gabe your time is up" Chris announced as they all stood up.

"Why am i leaving?" Mordred asked.

"I'm sorry Mordred...i kind of spearhead you elimination...its just i really didn't want to see you get hurt out here since you can't see and Chris can change any part of this island with the touch of a button...i hope you can forgive me cause i feel really bad about about doing it" Drew said.

'Its okay Drew i forgive you...to be honest i didn't expect to last long here anyways...if we were at Camp Wawannakkwa it would be a different story...but no hard feelings" Mordred said smiling

"Oh thank goodness...i'm really glad your not upset" Drew said.

"Well good luck i hope you win...your really nice and i'm assuming very pretty" Mordred said causing her to blush

"Thanks" she said.

"Okay people enough chitter-chatter lets get this elimination over with...i have dinner plans" Chris said.

"But i haven't figured out why i was voted off yet" Gabe said.

"Don't give a damn lets go" Chris said, "Chef bring out the Wheel of Misfortune".

Chef then pushed out a giant wheel that had pictures of a boat, a catapult, a toilet and a cannon on it.

"This season you will spin the wheel and whichever you land on will be your means of elimination...so who wants to spin" Chris asked.

"OOH OOH PICK ME CHRIS PICK ME CHRIS...CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS!" Mandy started yelling.

"I pick Mandy so she'll shut up" Chris said as Mandy ran over and spun the wheel.

"And you've landed on

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The Cannon of Shame" Chris announced as the wheel stopped spinning.

"Ooh fun" Mandy exclaimed.

**Elimination**

Gabe, Mandy and Mordred are all seen with helmets on and stuffed into the cannon.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Yes why was I vOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gabe tried to ask but he, Mandy and Mordred were blasted off before he could finish.

"That was a rhetorical question and with that the first three are gone...who willleave next...will Pandora ever be found out and who will be her next victim...found out next time on TOTAL DRAMA-" Chris began before Amber cut him off.

"THE NEXT GENERATION!" She yelled.

"Get out of my shot!" Chris yelled pushing her in the water as the camera faded to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Drew: **Mordred is a really sweet guy but i'm worried he'll get hurt so i vote for him

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **Mordred could seriously get hurt so he has my vote

***static***

**Chad: **I vote for Mandy...she's nuts and i don't want her on my team

***static***

**Amber: **Gabe clearly has a crush on me but i don't have time for releationships...unlike my father i choose to be famous over getting involved with someone...i mean really that was a total mistake...**(realizes what she just said)**...um yeah actually i didn't mean that because if he did choose fame he would have never met mom and i would have never been born...oh and mom i'm really really sorry i totally didn't mean what is said...is there anyway we can delete this confessional?

***static***

**Haley: **I'm voting for Gabe because Amber asked me too...i'm probably going home but what do i have to lose

***static***

**Ginger: **I'm voting for Mordred before he can vote for me

***static***

**Vince: **Toni has my vote...she's just like her mom

***static***

**Brandon: **Mandy seriously needs some help so yeah i vote for her

***static***

**Lorenzo: **MANDY!...that bitch is finished

***static***

**Pandora: **I choose to evict Mordred...i don't need someone like him messing with my plans

***static***

**Jayden: **I'm voting for Mandy...chicks nuts

***static***

**Trevor: **I'm sorry Mordred your nice and all but i don't want to see you get hurt

***static***

**Gabriella: **I'm really sorry Mordred but you have my vote...i just don't want tos ee you get hurt...it would make me cry

***static***

**Toni: **I vote for Mason, no Morty, no Mordor...no that's the place for The Lord of the Rings...wait i remember Mordred...the guy can't see what if he hurts himself

***static***

**Mandy: **SUGAR!

***static***

**Gabe: **Mandy no questions asked

***static***

**Tommy: **I'm voting for Mordred...the guy just doesn't belong in a competition this butal

***static***

**McKenzie: **I heard the twins are voting for Gabe so i'm going to too...it will be hilarious to see the look on his face when he goes home

***static***

**Mordred: **I'm voting off Lorenzo since he's an evil mastermind like his parents

**End Confessionals**

**Contestants Remaining: Amber, Brandon, Chad, Drew, Gabriella, Ginger, Haley, Jayden, Kaitlyn, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora, Tommy, Toni, Trevor &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy &amp; Gabe**

**I'm so sorry to Scorpio The Bad Guy and Scorpionking17 for Mordred, Mandy and Gabe's eliminations but you guys have the most contestants competing...don't worry you still have two in each and also don't worry about Mordred he's not entirely finished because i have a plot for him and Drew to happen eventually...anyway R&amp;R and tell me what you thought about the episode...have a nice day...bye :)**

**Preview of next episode**

**Pandora turns her attention to a new target to unleash her wrath upon **


	6. Ep 2 The Wicked Witch of Total Drama P1

_"Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!...nineteen new contestants who just so happened to be the children of contestants past came to Pahkitew Island to battle it out for the million dollars...Pandora began playing the game immediately by forming an alliance with Tommy, McKenzie and Lorenzo...(shows Pandora forming her alliance)...Brandon admitted his crush on Haley and Gabe admitted he like Amber...(shows Brandon and Gabe's conversation)...In the end Mordred received the boot due to everyone worrying about his safety, Mandy also left due to her insanity and Gabe was sent packing thanks to Amber who deemed him a distraction...(shows Mordred, Mandy and Gabe getting shot out of a cannon)...sixteen remain who will be eliminated tonight" Chris announced doing the intro..._

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing the contestants sleeping soundly. They are all in their sleepwear. For the girls Amber is wearing a turquoise bra and white sleep pants. Haley is wearing a black tee-shirt and violet sleep pants. Toni is wearing a blue bra and blue pants. Drew is wearing a red sports bra and grey sweatpants. McKenzie is wearing a Black nightgown, with her hair in a low ponytail. Ginger is wearing a zebra print camisole and light pink pajama pants. She also has pig slippers. Pandora is wearing a black nightgown and purple sleeping mask. Gabriella is wearing green Chinese Pajamas and Kaitlyn is wearing a dark green v-neck and grey pajama pants. For the boys Tommy is wearing Red striped boxers. Chad is wearing a Black shirt with grey shorts. Jayden is wearing Turquoise plaid sweats with a black shirt that says "rest for the dead" over a head stone. Vince is wearing a Grey and black plaid flannel pants, and a black t-shirt with the Legend of Zelda Tri-Force on the back. Trevor is wearing a White undershirt and black boxers. Lorenzo is wearing pajama bottoms. Brandon is wearing a Black shirt with call of duty ghost symbol on it, white pj pants, and grey socks. They are all sleeping peacefully as we see Chris appear outside of their cabins.

"Shh the contestants are sleeping" He says pulling out an airhorn and blasting it into his megaphone. The loud noise wakes everyone up and Pandora hits her head on the bunk above her.

"*Bleep*" she yells.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Once i win the million dollars i'm going to cut of Chris's head and mount it on my bedpost...he will learn not to wake me up so early

***static***

**Amber: **Ughh so rude Mclame...beautiful people like me need their beauty sleep...although i wouldn't expect someone with your looks to understand that though.

**End Confessionals**

All of the contestants now in their usual attire gather outside of the cabins.

"Okay its now time to pick your teams...here is how this will work Chad, Jayden you will each chose a teammate and then they will choose a teammate and so on until both teams are complete...Chad your up first" Chris said.

"Very well i choose...Mckenzie" Chad said as she glared at him.

"Great now i'm stuck with you" Mckenzie said.

**Confessionals**

**McKenzie: **I hate that smug egotistical bastard with his awful attitude and how he thinks he's better then everyone else and his eyes which remind me of pools of liquid chocolate that i could get lost in for hours...**(realizes what she just said)**...

***static***

**(McKenzie is seen trying to pry the tape out of the camera)**

**McKenzie: **I want that tape...GIVE ME THE TAPE!...ughh how do you open this thing

***static***

**Chad: **Its obvious Mckenzie is total threat...but you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer

**End Confessionals**

"Okay Jayden your turn" Chris said.

"Hmm i choose...Drew" Jayden announced as Drew smiled and walked over high-fiving Jayden.

"I pick Tommy" McKenzie announced as he joined her.

"I pick...Kaitlyn" Drew said as Kaitlyn walked over smiling.

"Hmm i pick..." Tommy began before McKenzie whispered something to him, "...Pandora".

"I'm very grateful that you chose to add me to your team we shall be a force to be reckoned with" Pandora said smirking as she walked over.

"I pick Trevor" Kaitlyn said as he joined her. Pandora watched them both curiously.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Through my observations so far i can announce that Kaitlyn is quite smart and it seems she's quite the inventor...which raises a problem making her a threat to me winning...but now i have come to find out she has taken a scientific interest in my worthless brother...i can't let that happen...she must be eliminated

**End Confessionals**

"I choose Lorenzo" Pandora announced as he stood next to her.

"Wise decision" Lorenzo commented.

"Umm..." Trevor began.

"psst...pick Gabby...she likes you" Kaitlyn whispered causing Trevor to blush.

**Confessionals**

**Trevor: **Gabriella likes me...well she is really cute and nice and kind...i just wonder if she'd still like me if she met my personalities or if she's think i'm a freak

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **So maybe i betrayed Gabby's trust by revealing her crush...but i did for the good of both her and Trevor...she'll thank me later...i hope

**End Confessionals**

"I pick Gabriella" Trevor said still blushing. Gabriella noticed this and realized what Kaitlyn told him. Upset she stood near her team refusing to look at Kaitlyn.

**Confessionals**

**Gabriella: **I tell Kaitlyn a secret about my crush and then what does she do...go and tell him...she is so not the person i thought she was

***static***

**(Pandora is seen listening outside as Gabriella is in the confessional...Pandora then hides as Gabriella leaves. She then goes inside).**

**Pandora: **Maybe i can use Gabriella towards getting rid of Kaitlynn...i love this game.

**End Confessionals**

"I choose the beautiful Amber" Lorenzo says causing her to blush.

**Confessionals**

**Amber: **Finally someone recognizes my beauty and perfection

**End Confessionals**

"I choose Vince...you seem nice and not traitorous" Gabriella said still ignoring Kaitlyn.

'Uh...thanks" Vince said as he walked over to his new team.

"Of course i'm going to pick my sister...Haley get over here" Amber says.

"Coming" Haley says running over giving her sister a hug.

"I'll pick Ginger" Vince said.

"Darn tootin...you made tha right choice" Ginger said walking over to him.

"Haley...you have the final decision will it be Brandon or Toni?" Chris asked.

"Umm...i choose...Brandon" Haley replied.

"Cool" Brandon said walking over to her. They both looked into each other eyes and then looked away blushing.

"So that means Toni will be on Jayden's team" Chris announced as Toni walked over looking sad.

**Confessionals**

**Toni: **Its not fair...why was i picked last...**(starts crying)**

**End Confessionals**

"Chad's team i herby dub you The Venomous Vipers and Jayden's team you are now The Poisonous Blowfish...Okay now that your teams are decided we can begin the challenge" Chris said.

"What about breakfast?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Wow you really are Owen's daughter" Chad commented.

"I don't care if i eat or not i was just curious...god" Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah what about breakfast i'm starving" Ginger said.

"Breakfast will be served after the challenge...this one will be simple all you need to do is complete the underground challenge i had planned on season six...you know the one everyone cheated on" Chris explained.

"Oh i remember seeing that challenge...remember how Jasmine used daddy as a battering ram" Haley said.

"Yeah that as painful...and hilarious" Amber said giggling.

"It sounds it" Brandon said.

**Confessionals**

**Brandon: **My impression of Amber is that she's basically a female version of her father, stuck up, conceited and very vain...although she does seem to care for her sister...so i'm a little confused...also it sucks that Gabe was voted off last night...he's my best friend and with him gone its going to be real hard to get up the courage to talk to Haley without getting nervous

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now in this challenge you will go underground and complete the challenge...if anyone tries to cheat again i'll instantly disqualify them on the spot...got it" Chris said as everyone agreed, "Good now get down there".

**Confessionals**

**Pandora (scared): **Did he say underground...like an enclosed space...**(gasps)**...Please don't make me go down there...WHAA!

**End Confessionals**

"Who will finish the challenge and who will get buried alive...find out when we return on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris announced signing off.

**Teams**

**The Venomous Vipers: Amber, Brandon, Chad, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora &amp; Tommy**

**The Poisonous Blowfish: Drew, Gabriella, Ginger, Jayden, Kaitlyn, Toni,Trevor &amp; Vince**

**Yay part 1 is up...part 2 will be up after christmas...i hope everyone who celebrates its has a very merry christmas...and if celebrate another holiday the happy holidays...R&amp;R and tell me what you think...have a wonderful day bye :)**


	7. Ep 2 The Wicked Witch of Total Drama P2

The camera fades back in showing the contestants at the bottom of the pit. Chris's voice then comes in over the intercom.

"Okay listen up...there are numerous paths you can take...they all lead outside but only one leads to the finish line so i suggest you take the right one" Chris says.

"But which one is the right one?" Amber asks.

"Yeah right like i'm gonna tell you..you'll just have to figure that one out for yourself...Mclean out" Chris said shutting off the intercom.

"Bastard...come on Haley we have a challenge to win" Amber said dragging her sister down one tunnel.

"I'm gonna follow them" Brandon said chasing after them. McKenzie was about to pick a tunnel when Pandora pulled her aside.

"What is it?" McKenzie asked annoyed.

"I need your help" Pandora said

"Go on" McKenzie said.

"I have two alternate personailitys and one of the shows up when i'm scared...and i'm afraid of tight spaces which were in now so i need you too keep her in check when she comes out" Pandora explained.

"And why should i do that?" McKenzie asked annoyed.

"Becasue if you don't we'll lose" Pandora said.

"Fine...deal" McKenzie said shaking Pandora's hand and then walking off as Lorenzo made his way over next.

'What were you and McKenzie talking about?" he asked curious.

"Girl sfuff...hey can you do me a favor?" Pandora asked.

"Depends on the favor" Lorenzo said.

"Try to manipulate Gabriella against Kaitlyn...i think with her already being angry at her if you talk to Gabriella we can push her towards eliminating Kaitlyn" Pandora explianed.

"I like it but why?" Lorenzo said.

"Because Kaitlyn is going to offer to help Trevor control his multipule personalities which i won't allow because i plan to use them against him...will you help me? Pandora asked.

"I'd love too...Gabby will be puddy in my hand" Lorenzoe said smirking as he walked away.

"Perfect" Pandora said smiling before looking nervous.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Normally i'm a very brave and fierce person but thanks to Mal being my father i devoleped two alternate personalities who both sicken me...Lila is a total coward who comes out when i'm scared...she cries and whines and is afraid of every little thing and then oh god Sophia...she makes me sick she comes out when i'm in love, she's the complete oppisette of me and loves everything is is more upbeat then Lindsay and Ella combined...luckyly she hasn't come out since i was eight so she can't ruin my reputation...i just heop Lorenzo and McKenzie do there jobs right

***static***

**Lorenzo: **Pandora is defiantly my competition in this game so forming an aliiance with her is pure genius...and when the right time comes i'll crush her like everyone else and she won't even see it coming...as for Gabby convincing her to target Kaitlyn will be a piece of cake

***static***

**McKenzie: **So for this whole challenge i have to stick by Pandora the whole time...well it keeps me away from Chad so thats a good thing i guess

**End Confessionals**

**Amber, Haley &amp; Brandon**

The three of them were maiking there way down a darl tunnel.

"God its so dark down here...why didn't Chris give us flash lights" Haley thought aloud.

"Because he's an asshole" Brandon replied.

"Don't worry i got ya covered" Amber said pulling out Chris's phone and using it as a flashlight.

"How did you sneak you phone in here?" Brandon asked.

"None of your buisness" Amber replied.

"Wait thats not you phone Amber...yours is pink" Haley said.

"Okay fine i stole Chris's...if i'm going to host this show i need acess to the producers...i just sent them a real nasty text last night and signed Chris's name a few more and he'll be fired...then i'll take his place...totally better plan then daddie's" Amber explained as Brandon and Haley just stared at her, "What?"

**Confessionals**

**Haley: **I was hoping Amber wouldn't do this...but of course she is...she just won't stop doing whatever stupid plan she comes up with until she gets what she wants...**(realizes what she's saying)**...she won't see this right?

***static***

**Brandon: **That confirmed it...Amber is a girl version of her father in every single way...wow

***static***

**Amber: **Now for my plan to work perfectly i need the texts to sound like there coming from Chris...so i make up some lie about complaining about wanting better things like a more expensive hot tub and stuff like that...he's so going to get fired..oh and also just for giggles i sent his mom a really nasty text too calling her all sorts of profanites...look at her response...**(shows phone's screen which reads...**

_**Chris you ungrateful little bastard after everything i've done for you this is how you treat me...i swear i'm diswhoning you and i will see you in court...how dare you file a lawsuit against me when all i've done is give you nothing but love...and how dare you call me a disgusting tranny whore...you are such a little liar...i should have known you would end up this way when i caught you in bed with Hatchet and Mildred having a three-way and you lied saying you were just having a sleep-over with your BFF's well no more i'm counter-suing you for all you got asshole...when your father sees this you'll be in for a world of hurt**_

_**:( Mother)**_

...Isn't that hilarious...good luck talking you way out of thet McLame and i can't wait to tell everyone about the three way...haha

**End Confessionals**

**Lorenzo, Gabriella, Kaitlyn &amp; Trevor**

As the four of them were walking Kaitlyn turned to Lorenzo

"Why are you following us your on the other team" Kaitlyn said.

"I'm not folloing you i just happened to choose the same path" Lorenzo said smiling.

"Whatever...Trevor can i talk to you for a sec?" Kaitlyn asked pulling him away**.**

"Sure what is it? Trevor asked

"I know about your MPD and i want to help you control them so they don't get out of hand" Kaitlyn whispered.

"Really" Trevor said.

"Hello Gabriella you look quite beautiful today" Lorenzo said.

"Thank you...but i'm not falling for your tricks" Gabriella replied.

"I assure you this is no trick just a compliement...i do want to bring something to your attention...as you can see Kaitlyn and Trevor are quite close and i know you like him" Lorenzo said.

"So" Gabriella said.

"Well i should let you know that i overheard Kaitlyn talking to some others about eliminating you so she could have Trevor all to herself" Lorenzo told her.

"And why should i believe you?" Gabriella asked.

"I understand why you would be skeptical of me especially since my parents are two of the most notorious villains to compete on this show...but i urge you think about it and take a look" Lorenzo said pointing over to Kaitlyn and Trevor who are giving each other a hug as Gabriella gasps, "See you can choose not to believe me and i will fully understand but just think about it she exposed your secret crush on Trevor and now she's flirting with him...i urge you Gabriella to think about this" And with that he walked away. Gabriella continued to watch as Kaitlyn and Trevor hugged...she then watched them begin whispering and she growled in annoyance.

**Confessionals**

**Lorenzo: **The seeds of mistrust are placed now we just need to wait and see what kind of distruction unfolds

***static***

**Gabriella: **Is Lorenzo right is Kaitlyn really trying to get me eliminated...**(realizes something and gasps)**...thats why she exposed my crush...she's trying to make me angry so i'll flip out on her and then i'll get eliminated...she really is The Wicked Witch of Total Drama

***static***

**Trevor: **Kaitlyn offering to help me with my alternate personalities really makes me happy i feel like i could...**(gasps)**...bark bark...**(toungs hangs out and begins panting)**

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **If i can help Trevor control his alternate personalities then i can make sure nothing goes wrong for our team

**End Confessionals**

**Pandora, McKenzie &amp; Tommy**

Lila is now in control and McKenzie is comforting her...or trying.

"Its dark and cramped and theres creep crawlies everywhere...i don't like it here...WHAAAAAA!" Lila cried clinging to McKenzie.

"Its okay..calm down" McKenzie said monotone as she lightly pated Pandora on the back.

"What is up with her...i've never seen her act like this" Tommy said surprised.

"Ughh when she's scared it activates her MPD" McKenzie explained annoyed.

"She has MPD?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Only two...but they are so annoying...well this one is i haven't met the other one yet but i bet she sucks too" McKenzie said.

"Y-your MEAN!" Lila cries running off.

"Wait don't go" McKenzie says monotone.

"Come on lets go find her" Tommy says annoyed.

Lila runs into a room in the tunnel when she trips. She then finds something and gasps turning back into Pandora.

"Oh my god...YES!" Pandora yelled picking the thing up.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Look what i found...**(shows the camera Scarlett's remote)**...its my mom's remote...with this i control the whole show...**(laughs evilly)**

***static***

**McKenzie: **Ughh i hate Lila...she is so irritating and i pray i never meet the other one

***static***

**Tommy: **It makes sense that Pandora would have MPD since Mal is her father and all and he is an alternate personality of Mike

**End Confessionals**

**Drew, Toni &amp; Jayden**

"Okay so whats the plan to get out of here?" Toni asked.

"Well we just follow this tunnel and hope it comes out at the finish line" Drew said.

"Thats not really the best plan" Jayden said.

"Got a better one?" Drew asked.

"Nope" Jayden said.

"Key then lets keep going" Drew said leading them down the tunnel

"I just hope nothing comes out and attacks us" Toni says.

"If anything does i'll protect you guys don't worry" Drew says as Jayden rolls his eyes.

**Confessionals**

**Jayden: **Drew is really annoying she just asserted her self leader when i'm the team captain...but what can you expect from Jo's daughter...if Drew doesn't back off and let me lead she's out of here

***static***

**Toni: **I'm an lesbian just so everyone knows...i think i have a crush on Drew...she's just so strong nd beautiful and kind...i really like her

***static***

**Drew: **My main goal is to win this challenge...but to do it safely and together...if someone gets lost i'm gonna go and find them...i won't leave a man behind

**End Confessionals**

**Chad, Ginger and Vince**

Chad, Ginger and Vince had all picked the same tunnel. Ginger then got an idea she stuck out her foot and tripped Chad causing him to fall down a hole in the ground.

"Oops" Ginger said, "My bad sorry Chad". Vince just smirked.

**Confessionals**

**Vince: **I saw Ginger do that on purpose...**(puts arms behind his head and leans back)**...but hey if she's only sabotaging the other team then why should i stop her

***static***

**Ginger: **I'll do what ever it takes to win this game even if it means cheating

***static***

**Chad: **That bitch tripped me...she is so finished

**End Confessionals**

Chad found himself in a pool of water.

"Ughh this water reeks" He said. He then noticed a pipe leading up so he began crawling through then found himsef in the confessionals, "Aww this is the water...oh gross".

**The Finish Line**

An elevator opened and Pandora, McKenzie and Tommy stepped out of it.

"How did you find this again?" Tommy asked.

"I just stumbled upon it" Pandora lied as they waked towards the finish line and found a smelly Chad.

"Ughh what happened to you?" McKenzie asked disgusted.

"I don't want to talk about it" Chad said pissed.

Amber, Haley and Brandon arrived next.

"Aww sweet all we need now is Lorenzo and then we win" Tommy said fist pumping as Toni, Drew &amp; Jayden arrived next.

"Sweet we made it...**(realizes the other team has more then them)**...aww crap they have more arrivals the us" Drew said as Trevor and Gabriella crossed the finish line next. Chris and Chef finally arrived.

"And it looks like its between Lorenzo and Kaitlyn for invincibility..." Chris announced as they came into sight.

As they were both running Lorenzo realizd he might lose so he stuck out his foot tripping Kaitlyn and jumping doing a flip over the finish line landing with a split.

**Confessionals**

**McKenzie: **As my mother said about his father no one should be that flexible

***static***

**Lorenzo: **I get my flexibility from my father

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **What a jerk...tripping me

**End Confessionals**

"AND THE VENEMOUS VIPERS WIN...MEANING THE POISONOUS BLOWFISH ARE SENDING SOMEONE HOME!" Chris announced.

"But Chad, Pandora, McKenzie and Tommy all cheated" Jayden pointed out.

"Yeah didn't see so i don't believe you so Poisonous Blowfish i'll see you at the elimination ceremony" Chris said walking off as Jayden kicked the ground annoyed.

**Confessionals**

**Jayden: **This is so not fair...ughh

***static***

**Lorenzo: **Hopefully Gabby heeds my words and gets rid of Kaitlyn

**End Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen talking to Drew, Toni, Ginger and Vince

"I'm telling you normally i wouldn't believe a word that guy says but everything he's been saying seems true...i think we should send her packing" Gabriella said.

"I'm fine votin that bitch off..." Ginger agreed.

"Lets just think this through okay...we don't want to send an innocent person home" Drew said.

"Look i'm gonna go find Jayden and see what he thinks...please just think about it" Gabriella said walking off. When she was gone Drew turned to the others.

"I think we should vote out Gabby...she's making moves way to early and we need Kaitlyn...Gabby's got to go" Drew said as The intercom came to life.

"Elimination time suckers" Chef's voice cackled, "REPORT TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY NOW!".

"Remember vote Gabby" Drew said walking off as Toni, Gnger and Vince all shared a nervous look.

**Confessionals**

**Toni: **Drew is deadset on getting out Gabby but Gabby wants Kaitlyn gone...what to do?

***static***

**Vince: **Yep there will be drama at this vote

***static***

**Ginger: **This will be so much fun...YA-HOOOOO

***static***

**Drew: **Gabby's dug herself into a deep hole that unfourtanately she won't be able to dig herself out of

***static***

**Gabriella: **Hopefully everyone votes with me...key word hopefully

**End Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Poisonous Blowfish are seen sitting at the elimination ceremony with Jayden, Drew, Kaitlyn and Trevor sitting in the back and Gabriella, Vince, Ginger and Toni sitting in the front.

"Blowfish you guys really blew it today" Chris said.

"Only because Lorenzoe tripped me" Kaitlyn said.

"And he's been manipulating Gabriella convinceing her too vote you out which she is trying to convince us to do so i am begging you all vote Gabby out tonight since we can't get rid of Lorezno since he's on the other team

"WHAT!...how dare you betray me like that...your just like your mother Drew" Gabriella said tears building up in her eyes, "Kaitlyn is the one who's trying to steal Trevor from me vote her".

"What are you talking about...i don't like Trevor" Kailyn said.

"Lies...i saw you hugging" Gabriella said.

"That was my bad...i only hugged her because she voulenteered to help me control my MPD" Trevor said.

"Oh...i'm sorry Kaitlyn" Gabriella said.

"Its okay...and i'm sorry for telling Trevor you like him...i should have let you do that yourself not push you when you weren't ready" Kaitlyn said.

"I forgive you" Gabriella said, "It was stupid of me to believe Lorenzo...but maybe he wasn't wrong about there being a snake on this team right Drew" Gabriella says.

"WHAT!?" Drew asks annoyed.

"Yeah she needs to go" Jayden said.

"Exuse Me"? Drew asked annoyed.

"You've been doing nothing but try to take control of the team when this is my team not yours" Jayden said annoyed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!...i have not been trying to take over the team" Drew said.

"Yeah right...all you've been doing is trying to take control and i'm sick of it...Gabby i'm with you in voting Drew out...Drew's also the reason Mandy's gone...and i liked her" Jayden said.

"Are you kidding me...I-" Drew said as Chris cut her off.

"As much as i am loving this drama its only a half-hour show...time to vote" Chris said as everyone voted. Once everyone voted Chris gathered the marshmallows.

'Okay if i call your name your safe but if i don't your out of the comeptition and you can't come back EVER!...now marshmallows go too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jayden

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Trevor

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginger

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vince

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Toni" Chris announced.

"Oh yay" Toni clapped as she caught her marshmallow.

"Safe from the bottom two is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kaitlyn" Chris announced tossing her her marshmallow, "Drew, Gabriella one of you is leaving and it is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Gabriella looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Drew looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Drew, Gabriella your safe" Chris announced tossing Gabriella a marshmallow, "Drew time to go".

"Are you kidding me...you know what fine you just voted off one of your best teammates" Drew said standing up upset.

"I didn't vote for you" Toni said.

"Well at least i know one of you was loyal to me" Drew said hurt.

"Yeah yeah just get lost" Jayden said.

"Chef The Wheel of Misfortune please" Chris said as Chef pushed it out, "Drew if you will do the honors".

"Ughh fine" Drew said as she spun the wheel. It spun around and around until it stopped on the toilet.

"The Flush of Shame" Chris announced.

**Elimination**

Drew is seen in the toilet.

"Ready to go Drew?" Chris asked.

"Just do it" She said annoyed as he pushed the button flushing her.

"I will not miss her...nope...who will leave next...will The Poisenous Blowfish be able to recover from this shocking blindside or will they just end up back here...find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Jayden: **I want Drew out of here she's playing the game to early and whats with trying to vote out Gabby...she has my vote

***static***

**Gabriella: **Drew you broke my trust so you need to go

***static***

**Trevor: **I want to get to know Gabby and now she knows my secret...**(sighs)**...but if you stay that can't happen so sorry Drew

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **Hoepfully this makes up for exposing your crsuh Gabby...sorry Drew but i gotta vote for you

***static***

**Drew: **I vote for Gabby she's blindly following Lorenzo and we can't get rid of him so this is the next best thing

***static***

**Toni: **I'm voting for Jack for trying to get rid of Drew and i hope everyone else follows

***static***

**Vince: **I'm confused about what happend there...but i'm gonna vote for Gabby...nothing personal but you caused this

***static***

**Ginger: **I'm so confused...are we still voting out Kaitlyn...i'll vote for her

**End Confessionals**

**[Later]**

Later on as all the contestants are sleeping a figure sneaks out of the girls cabin and heads for the woods. When in the woods she pulls out an object.

"With this I. Will. WIN!...Mark. My. Words" she says as the camera fades to black.

**Teams**

**The Venomous Vipers: Amber, Brandon, Chad, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora &amp; Tommy**

**The Poisonous Blowfish: Gabriella, Ginger, Jayden, Kaitlyn, Toni, Trevor &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe &amp; Drew**

**I'm very sorry to EggsandBaconThatsWhatsShakin for Drew's elimination...Kaitlyn was originally supposed to leave in this episode but after i did some shuffiling around with the elimination order Drew sadly had to go...but hey now she gets to hang out with Mordred at Playa Des Losers...R&amp;R and tell me what you thought of the episode...i hope everyone is having a great new year so far...ep. 3 will be up soon...have a nice day bye :)**


	8. Ep 3 Snowy Day PART 1

_"Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION! The teams were picked and then we sent our contestants underground for a very fun challenge...Pandora introduced us all to Lila...(shows Pandora becoming Lila)...Amber...well i actually don't know what she was up to...Hey camera dude where is all the footage of Amber form the last challenge...i can't find it anywhere" Chris said._

_"I don't know Mr. Mclean sir...it must have got lost" The cameraman said as Chris groaned._

_"Ughh who knows what that little bitch is up too" Chris groaned face-palming._

_"Is that really a problem sir?' The cameraman asked._

_"Yes it is she's Topher's offspring...you know the guy who tried to steal my job" Chris said._

_"Right...shouldn't you finish the intro instead of complaining" The cameraman asked as Chris gave him a hard long glare before resuming his intro._

_"In the end at the most craziest bonfire ceremony ever Drew was the one to be sent packing...(shows Drew getting flushed)...who will leave next...find out tonight on the most dramatic episode yet of TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris announced as the camera faded to black._

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera faded in showing Brandon's sleeping figure...The camera zooms out showing he is cuddling with Haley. They both then suddenly wake up realizing what position their in they both blush intensely and jerk away from each other.

"I'm so sorry" Brandon apologized.

"No i'm sorry...i must have clung to you in my sleep" Haley said.

"Wait how did this happen we were in different cabins" Brandon said. Haley then notices that their not in the cabins and that there deep in a snowy mountain.

"Except were not in the cabins...where are we"? Haley asked nervous.

"Guys wake up" Brandon called alerting the others. Tommy and Pandora looked quite annoyed.

"Where are we"? Tommy asked annoyed.

"I'm going to rip Chris's throat out and feed it to my alligator" Pandora said through clenched teeth.

"You have an alligator"? Lorenzo asked surprised

"Yes i do" Pandora said glaring as a voice was heard.

"Greetings campers how did you sleep" Chris's voice asked over the intercom.

"WHERE THE *BLEEP* ARE WE MCLEAN!?" McKenzie yelled annoyed.

"Welcome to your next challenge...you are currently in The Northern Mountains...you challenge is to navigate your way through the snow and back to camp...this is a throwback to The Where Are We Yeti challenge of season one...There are flags marking the way back...Gray for the vipers and Pink for the Blowfish...first complete team to reach the finish line wins" Chris explained.

"How the hell did you get us up here?" Ginger asked.

"Remember the spaghetti you ate last night...yeah i drugged it" Chris said as everyone grew pissed.

**Confessionals**

**Amber: **So Mclame decides that he's going to drug us and knock us out...ooh just you wait my plan is forming and i'm going to make him pay

***static***

**Pandora: **Trevor just became number two on my destroy list...welcome to number one Mclean

**End Confessionals**

"Okay so how are we going to get back" Vince asked as The Poisonous Blowfish began huddling.

"Well i say we all need to stick together and follow the flags back" Jayden said.

"Bt what if the other team reaches the end first?" Gabriella asked.

"I have a plan" Ginger said.

**Confessionals**

**Ginger: **If i can make sure one of their teammates doesn't make it to the end then i'm golden...all i got to do is use my "Magical Charms" and woo one of the boys and i know just the one

**End Confessionals**

The Venomous Vipers arrived at the first flag and decided to split into two groups of four. Chad chose McKenzie, Pandora and Lorenzo to go with him on the ground while he decided that Amber, Haley, Brandon and Tommy should find a way to go through the trees. Tommy began climbing the tree and when he reached a high branch he jumped to the next one.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that" Brandon asked annoyed.

"Its easy...just make sure to hold on to Haley" Amber said winking at her sister who blushed.

**Confessionals**

**Amber: **If my little sister wants a boyfriend then i'm going to help her get one...**(smiles evilly)**

***static***

**Haley: **Did Amber really have to say that...ughh

**End Confessionals**

"So what did your sister mean by holding on to you?" Brandon asked blushing.

"Just grab onto my waist" Haley said also blushing as Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist.

Amber then ran towards the tree and flipped into the tree...

"Come on slowpokes" She called.

Haley the followed with Brandon clinging to her. Amber and Haley then began flipping and jumping from to tree to tree.

"How are you able to do this?" Brandon asked shocked.

"We've been in gymnastics since we were three..." Amber replied jumping to the next tree.

"Wow your really...amazing" Brandon said.

"T-Thanks you too" Haley said blushing.

"T-Thanks" Brandon said also blushing.

**Confessionals**

**Haley: **Okay i really like Brandon...but i don't think he likes me back in that way...why would anyone...which also may be a good thing because even if there was a guy interested in me...my dad would absolutely scare him off...he's super overprotective...i did have a date once...i was so excited until he met my dad...after that everytime i see at school or try to say hi...he curls up in a ball begging to keep his balls...**(sighs)**...I'm never going to get a boyfriend...not like one would want to date me anyways...Amber is so lucky she has guys all over her...although this only happens at school since there all terrified of our dad

***static***

**Amber: **I think its really cute that Brandon likes my sister and she likes him back...and its going to be hilarious when he meets daddy...mother is bad enough since she's so paranoid about everything...and then daddy is super overprotective...the last guy i dated daddy took him into his study to "Talk" to him...lets just say after that i never saw him again...last i heard he moved to China

***static***

**Brandon: **I really like Haley...she's different then most girls...she really makes me happy...and that smile of hers and her beautiful eyes...the blue one is like a pool of endless waters that i could swim around in for days and the green one is like an endless forest that i could get lost in and never want to be found...**(sighs)**

***static***

**Haley: **Daddy if your watching please don't kill Brandon

**End Confessionals**

The Poisonous Blowfish are trudging through the snow when Kaitlyn noticed that Toni who was bringing up the rear looked really down.

"Hey Toni...are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm fine Kathy" Toni replied.

"Its Kaitlyn...and are you sure?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Last nights elimination really scared me...the votes were completely all over the place...what if it happens again and i get blindsided like Drew" Toni said.

"Tell me about it...that was the most insane elimination ever" Kaitlyn said, "But don't worry i'm quite sure something like that won't happen again".

"You really mean it?" Toni asked.

"Of course" Kaitlyn said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Kimberly" Toni said hugging her back.

**Confessionals**

**Toni: **Karina really made me feel better...i need to stop worrying and enjoy my time here

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **Toni may be forgetful when it comes to peoples names...but other then that she's a real sweetheart

***static***

**Ginger: **So Kaitlyn and Toni are now all of the sudden buddy buddy...i don't trust that Toni girl...something about just rubs me the wrong way...but i can't worry about that now i have some vipers to sabotage

**(The camera shows Pandora listening outside as Ginger leaves...she the rushes inside)**

**Pandora: **So there's a dirty pig in my truffle patch...don't worry i'll personally see too it that this little piggy becomes sweet sweet bacon...Mark. My. Words

**End Confessionals**

"Who will be eliminated tonight..." Chris said before Chef cut him off

"Hey Chris...your mom's calling ya on ma phone" Chef said annoyed.

"So?" Chris asked.

"Why ain't she calling you on your phone?" Chef asked annoyed.

"I can't find it" Chris said.

"Well here talk to her...she sounds really really pissed" Chef said as Chris looked scared.

"Hello mommy" Chris said as yelling was heard over the phone, "Whaddya mean your suing me for harassment...i never sent you any text...mom...MOM!...great she hung up on me"

"Looks like your in some deep shit" Chef chuckled.

"We'll be right back" Chris said annoyed as the camera faded to black.

**Hey everyone...part 2 will be up in February...i have another SYOC that airs tuesday and its going to be a massive one so i'm going to need to focus on that one for a while...sorry to make you wait for part 2...i'll try to get it up sooner but don't get your hopes up...i hope you enjoyed this episode...R&amp;R...bye :) **


	9. Ep 3 Snowy Day PART 2

**A/N: I made a mistake last chapter giving Amber and Haley a little too much screen-time so for that i apologize...but don't worry its my goal to make sure everyone gets enough screen-time.**

The camera fades back in as we Ginger trudging through the deep snow as she was separated from her team. As she continued she didn't notice the dark silhouette watching her or the foot that appeared out of nowhere and tripped her.

"Ow what the *Bleep* was that?" Ginger asked as someone sat on her.

"That was me little piggy..." The voice said.

"Pandora...get off of me before i make you get off" Ginger threatened.

Pandora the grabbed Ginger's arm and twisted it backward causing Ginger to scream in pain.

"Listen to me and listen you you fat pig" Pandora growled.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Ginger cried out in pain.

"SHUT UP!...now i know you've been trying to sabotage my team and i don't like it...so from now on your gonna sabotage your own team and vote off who in tell you...because if you don't i won't hesitate to break your arm off" Pandora threatened.

"How are you so strong...your Scarlett's daughter?" Sugar asked.

"Did you forget that Mal is my father" Pandora growled, "Now what are you going to do for me".

"S-sabotage my own team" Ginger cried realizing she was defeated as Pandora bent her arm back even further causing her to scream in pain.

"Good girl...now if you tell anyone about this...i won't hesitate to break your *Bleep*-ing arm off understand me bitch" Pandora growled.

"Y-Yes i understand" Ginger cried.

"Good then i'll be on my way" Pandora said letting Ginger go as she left.

Ginger then curled up and began crying but after a few seconds she stopped.

"No i'm not going to cry...i'm not weak" Ginger declared as pain shot through arm.

"Are you okay" a voice said. Ginger turned around and saw Vince standing there.

"Oh Vince hi...yeah i'm fine" Ginger said playing it off like nothing happened.

"I saw everything" Vince replied.

"Then why didn't you help?" Ginger asked upset.

"Because i knew she wouldn't do anything really bad too you...plus i didn't want to get involved...but don't worry i'll help you sabotage the team" Vince said kneeling down close to her.

"Really your not gonna rat me out...?" Ginger asked shocked.

"Nah...you seem like a really cool girl...besides i care about you and if i don't help you then Pandora will do something real bad to you...and i don't want to see you get hurt" Vince said.

"R-really?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah" Vince said making Ginger smile and blush.

**Confessionals**

**Vince: **Ginger is a really cool girl...so of course i'm gonna help her...also if i help her sabotage our team i can make sure that i don't go home...as long as i stay off Pandora's radar i'm good

***static***

**Ginger: **Vince is amazing...i'm really grateful for his help...and hey at least i still get to eliminate people...but i can assure you i will not let Pandora win

***static***

**Pandora: **Now that i have my little piggy reigned in i need to deal with another problem...a certain insecure weakling is gaining confidence...so i've decide to break her confidence and make her my personal slave

**End confessionals**

McKenzie, Chad and Lorenzo are seen also trudging threw deep snow when Chad got an idea. He picked up some snow rolling it into a ball and chucked it at McKenzie.

"Ughh you asshole...what's your problem" McKenzie growled.

"Oh come on gothy i'm just having a little fun" Chad complained.

"I'm not goth you asswipe" McKenzie yelled back.

"Stop calling me names princess" Chad yelled back. McKenzie then tackled him and began hitting him in the head.

"Get off of me" Chad yelled struggling. Finally he grabbed bot of her arms flipped her over and pinned her down so he was on top of her. Their faces were quite close causing McKenzie to blush.

'What the *Bleep* is he doing' she though as he smirked real big getting close to her as if he was gonna kiss her.

"Why you blushing kenzs...you nervous because of how much you like me...i bet you want me to kiss you huh..." he said leaning closer to her. She then spit in his eye and kneed him in the crotch, "OW!".

"If you EVER TOUCH ME AGIAN I SWEAR I WIL *BLEEP*-ING KILL YOU!" McKenzie yelled.

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" Tommy asked coming out of the bushes with Pandora following him.

"Yeah we were just coming to meet you guys when we heard loud screeching" Pandora said.

"Oh nothing...Chad and McKenzie just had a little disagreement" Lorenzo said chuckling as Pandora eyed him suspiciously.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Lorenzo is up to something and i'm going to find out what that is...i don't like having someone here who's almost as devious as i am...which is why me and him are in an alliance...you know what they say...keep your friends close and your enemies closer

***static***

**Lorenzo: **Is quite obvious that McKenzie is developing feelings for Chad which is intriguing as she also has feelings for Tommy...it looks like another love triangle is being formed...you know what they say like father like daughter...i think i may be able to use this information against them...if i reveal this Tommy will go ballistic and activate his rage mode which in turn will cause him to beat Chad into a bloody pulp

***static***

**McKenzie: (growls in annoyance)**...Ughh i hate Chad...his rude personality, his smug stuck-up persona...ughh how i hate him and his luscious brown eyes or the way his chestnut hair blows in the wind...**(realizes what she just said)**...ughh what am i saying he makes me *Bleep*-ing sick...i hate him besides i like Tommy...not Chad!...**(blushes furiously)**

***static***

**Chad: **God i can't believe that psychotic bitch attacked me...she's feisty and i like that...i'll tame her just you wait

***static***

**Tommy: **I don't know what happened between those three but something did and i'm gonna find out what

**End Confessionals**

Gabby, Jayden, Kaitlyn and Trevor were walking when an explosion knocked them off their feet. After they got up all dazed and disorientated they found the source of the explosion. Izzy who was standing on top of a branch. Her wild red hair now reaches her waist and is completely all over the place as her wild green eyes stare with excitement as the ripped green dress she is wearing blows in the wind.

"HI ya peoples...IZZY here to make sure things go BOOM BOOM" Izzy yelled.

"MOM!...what are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asked in shock.

"Yep...hi sweetie" Izzy said jumping down tackling her daughter in a back breaking hug.

'You still haven't answered my question" Kaitlyn said.

"Oh Chris hired me and Daddy to make things go BOOM BOOM!" Izzy cheered.

'Wait Dad's here too?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeppers" Izzy replied, "Now c'mon lets go blow stuff up" Izzy said flinging her daughter over her shoulder as she jumped back into the trees and began swinging away on vines

"What just happened?" Gabby asked shocked.

"I Have no idea" Trevor said.

**Confessionals**

**Jayden: **This is not fair Kaitlyn has her parents her giving her tips and how to play the game...if this keeps up she'll win like that...she must be eliminated

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **I can't believe my parents are here...**(facepalms)**...this is so not fair

***static***

**(Owen and Izzy are seen together)**

**Owen: **Were BAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKK!

**Izzy: **Yep and Izzy plans on winning this time

**Owen: **Uh Iz...were not competing...were interns

**Izzy: **Aww but Izzy want to win

**Owen: **Well maybe Kaitlyn will win

**Izzy: **But Izzy wants to win and Izzy has a plan

**(Izzy then runs out if the confessionals cackling like a maniac)**

**Owen: (sighs happily)**...i love that woman

**End Confessionals**

Toni who got lost ended up running into Amber, Haley and Brandon.

"Oh Hey Alice, Heather, Blake...how are you" Toni called out to them.

"Those aren't are name" Amber said annoyed.

"Were doing good" Brandon answered as Haley smiled/

"Thats good..and sorry i have trouble remembering peoples names" Toni admitted.

"Its okay" Brandon said.

"NO! it isn't...if she forgets my name i'll never be famous...listen to me Toni...I'm Amber Holbrook...do you understand me i'm the Amber Holbrook...sayy it with me Ammmmm-Berrrrrrrrrrrr-" Amber said before Toni cut her off.

"Stop talking to me like i'm two...i'm not stupid i just have short term memory...your a real bitch you know that" Toni said.

"Hey no one and i mean no one insults my sister...now apologize" Haley said sticking up for her sister who looked shocked at what Toni called her.

"Fine i'm sorry" Toni said.

**Confessionals**

**Amber: **How could she forget my name...MY NAME!...how will i ever become famous if someone forgets my name...she is so out if here...plus she called me a bitch...it shouldn't be too hard to turn her team against her

***static***

**Toni: **Okay Amy need to keep her big mouth shut...i can't believe she talked to me like i was a freaking toddler

***static***

**Haley: **Normally i keep quiet but when someone insults my family especially my sister i'm not afraid to speak up.

**End Confessionals**

Chad, McKenzie, Pandora, Tommy, Lorenzo, Gabby, Trevor, Ginger, Vince and Jayden all crossed the finish line.

"And the teams are neck and neck but who will come out victorious...lets find out" Chris said as Toni cross the finish line with Amber, Haley and Brandon right behind her.

"Yes we won" jayden cheered.

"Not so fast Jayden...it seems your missing a blowfish" Chris said

"Who...**(realizes who's missing)**...but Izzy took her" Jayden said upset.

"Don't care The Vipers win again...blowfish someone's going home" Chris said not caring.

"Ughh...i knew we should have voted Kaitlyn out over Drew...she is so going home" Jayden complained as Ginger looked over to Pandora who mouthed "Jayden"

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Poisonous Blowfish (minus Kaitlyn) all sat around the bonfire with Jayden, Toni, Gabby &amp; Trevor in the back and Ginger &amp; Vince in the front.

"Poisonous Blowfish you once again screwed up...so lets just get to the results as you have all voted so marshmallows go too

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gabby

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Trevor

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vince

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginger

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Toni...The final marshmallow goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Shows Jayden looking annoyed)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Shows Kaitlyn's empty stump)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kaitlyn" Chris said tossing the marshmallow at the empty stump.

"WHAT! YOU VOTED ME OFF...what's the matter with you people?" Jayden asked annoyed.

"You've been kind of a jerk Jayden so yeah we voted for you" Gabby said.

"I can't believe this" Jayden said.

"Yep it really suck for you guys since your now down two players since Kaitlyn is gone" Chris said.

"But Izzy took her and she's your intern can't you just find them?" Vince asked

"Yeah no...I have no idea where Izzy is or where she has ever been...the girls psychotic and if she wants her daughter back i'm not gonna stop her...so Kaitlyn's out too...okay Jayden spin the wheel" Chris said as Jayden walked up to The Wheel of Misfortune and spun it. It landed on The Giant Toilet.

**The Flush of Shame**

Jayden is seen sitting in the toilet.

"Ready to go Jayden?" Chris asked.

"Just get it over with" Jayden grumbled.

"Fine" Chris said pressing the button flushing him.

"And with that The Poisonous Blowfish are down to five while The Venomous Vipers have eight...who will be eliminated next and will Kaitlyn ever return...find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris said signing off.

"Chris ya mom's calling again`Chef said

"Tell her i'm not here...i don't want her to yell at me again...AND SOMEONE FIND MY PHONE!" Chris yelled as the camera faded to black. It faded back in seconds later showing Haley leaving the bathroom and heading towards the cabins when she is tackled to the ground and her arm is bent backwards in a very painful way.

"AHH! please stop it hurts" Haley cried.

"Shut up _Samey" _The voice yelled scaring Haley. She looked up and the saw the terrifying face of Pandora staring back at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Haley asked in tears.

"Because you need an Amy and i'm going to be that Amy for you...and if you tell anyone i won't hesitate to kill you sister...understand me bitch your now my personal slave" Pandora yelled snapping Haley's arm causing her to scream bloody murder, "Bye bitch...sleep tight while you can" She then walks off whistling The Hall of the Mountain King as Haley begins crying her eyes out as the camera fades to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Jayden: **Kaitlyn *Bleep*-ed up...so she has my vote plain and simple

***static***

**Ginger: **Pandora said that Jayden has to go...so he has my vote

***static***

**Vince: **Jayden

***static***

**Toni: **Ginny said Jack called me a whore...so he has to go

***static***

**Gabby: **Jayden is a total jerk so i vote for him

***static***

**Trevor: **Jayden's been having issues so i think he needs to go home and fix them...i just hope he won't be too mad

**End Voting Confessionals**

**Teams**

**Venomous Vipers: Amber, Brandon, Chad, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora &amp; Tommy**

**Poisonous Blowfish: Gabby, Ginger, Toni, Trevor &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Kaitlyn (Abducted) &amp; Jayden**

**I am so sorry To Grojbandian180 and FreakyFanGirl136 for Kaitlyn and Jayden's eliminations...they were great characters...Kaitlyn will return...R&amp;R and tell me what you thought...have a great day bye :)**


	10. AN

**Hello everyone..i.i'm sorry if you thought thus was a new chapter...new chapter should be up soon but i wanted to let everyone know that i will not be writing any fanfictions this summer because i am writing a book and i've put it on hold for a while now and i really want to get back to it...so from May-October there will be no updates but i'll be back in October...i just wanted to let everyone know...have a nice day...:)**


	11. Ep 4 Puke and Sleep

**I am so very sorry for the long wait...allot has been going on that has prevented me from updating this story but i can assure you that this stories episodes will be more frequent starting now...enjoy the episode. **

"Last time on Total Drama: The Next Generation...we sent the campers into the snowy mountains and left them there to find their way back. Izzy kidnapped her daughter, Pandora turned Ginger and Haley into her personal minions against their will, Toni forgot Amber's name resulting in Amber having a hilarious breakdown. In The end The Venomous Vipers one sending The Poisonous Blowfish to the bonfire ceremony once again and in a shocking turn of events Jayden was sent packing...but now i'm sure he spend all his time happily with Mandy...who will be leaving tonight and just what the heck happened to Kaitlyn...find out right here right now on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION! Chris said doing the intro.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera faded in on a beautiful sunny morning. It then showed a cave a deep inside the cave we see Kaitlyn asleep in her bra and panties and all tied up. She wakes up groggily before realizing she's all tied up. She begins struggling against the rope but its tied real well.

"Hello...is anyone there...i need help...and where are my clothes?' Kaitlyn who then notices her shoes are still on says before sighing in relief a little. A pair of hands then cover her eyes.

"Guess who" the voice says.

"Mom...oh thank god your here...quick untie me" Kaitlyn says.

"Oh boo your no fun...and nope can't do that sorry sweetie" Izzy says.

"And why not" Kaitlyn asks struggling again.

"Because Izzy want to win the million dollars" Izzy says standing in front of her daughter revealing that she is wearing her clothes and a wig that matches her daughter's hair.

"You have got to be kidding me...Mom let me go" Kaitlyn says struggling even more.

"Sorry can't do that...but don't worry Tim will keep you company" Kaitlyn said.

"Who's Tim?' Kaitlyn asked as a grizzly bear shows up roaring loudly.

"That is...i named him after that character on that Family Guy spinoff no one remembers or cared about...now Tim you watch Kaitlyn and make sure she doesn't escape kay...i have a million dollars to go win" Izzy says running off cackling.

"Mom, MOM!" Kaitlyn calls but its too late as Izzy has already left. Kaitlyn sighs in defeat as the bear lays down glaring at her making her nervous.

**Confessionals**

Kaitlyn is seen sitting in the confessional with her legs crossed and rubbing her wrists.

"Damn those ropes hurt...i can't believe my psycho mom tied me up so she can take my place in the competition...whats wrong with her...oh well once i'm free i'm gonna knock her into next week...i wonder why she didn't take my shoes...i mean i'm glad she didn't because she would have found out about my prosthetic foot...but still its weird" Kaitlyn said.

***static***

Izzy is seen hanging upside down in her Kaitlyn disguise.

"Izzy hates shoes...just like Jack Frost...he and Queen Elsa are the perfect couple...JELSA FOR LIFE!...SUCK IT JACKUENZEL SHIPPERS!" Izzy cackles

**End Confessionals**

The camera then zooms to the campgrounds where the everyone is still asleep. Chris then appears.

"Shh the contestants are sleeping" Chris whispers taking out a airhorn and blowing it into a mega-phone waking up all the contestants. Pandora hits her head on the bunk above her.

"*Bleep* Chris is a dead man" She growls.

"Tell me about it" McKenzie said also very annoyed.

"Ughh if i don't get my beauty sleep i'll be as ugly as Chris" Amber complains.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen applying lipstick as she stares into her compact mirror.

"Having us wake up this early every day is really stressing me out...Chris is a total jackass...if i don't get my beauty sleep which requires me to get eight to ten hours of sleep i'll look as heinous he does...have you seen him recently, his face is all botox and wrinkles...i don't want to look like that...gross" Amber says flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

***static***

Pandora is seen sitting with her legs crossed as she glares at the camera furiously.

"I'm going to make Chris pay dearly for waking me up like that...maybe i'll smash his *Bleep*-ing skull into the island's controls...or i could make the robot animals rip him limb from limb...so many choices once i take over the island

***static***

McKenzie is seen sitting on the toilet seat sideways sketching in her sketchbook.

"Good i hate this fucking show sometimes...but i want that million dollars plus i'm not a quitter so i'm not going anywhere...but Chris is really pissing me the *Bleep* off almost as much as Chad...oh god, Chad has really been irking me to my last nerve...the next time he decides to piss me off i'm gonna break his legs

**End Confessionals**

The contestants are all seen standing outside together as Chris approaches them. before he can speak Izzy appears in her Kaitlyn costume.

"Hey guys i'm BAAACCCCKKKKK" Izzy says.

"Kaitlyn thank goodness your okay' Trevor says.

"Yes we were so worried" Gabriella says.

"Totally...how did you escape your mother Kathy?' Toni asks.

"Oh it was simple...i just used my ninja skills...BONZAI!" Izzy screams as she runs over to Trevor and kicks him hard in the balls causing him to gasp and turn into Rath again.

"You've done it now ya little bitch...Rath's gonna smack you into next tuesday" Rath says approaching Izzy but Gabriella stops him.

"Trevor if you can hear me...i need you to calm down...okay violence is not the answer" Gabriella says wrapping her arms around Rath's waist from behind get him to revert back to Trevor. He gasps again and turns back to Trevor.

"W-what happened...and why are you hugging me?" Trevor as curiously as he begins blushing bad.

'Um...i just like hugging people" Gabriella says turning to Toni and giving her a big hug while blushing like crazy.

**Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen face palming herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid...he probably thinks i'm a total weirdo now...although i must admit he was really warm" She says sighing dreamily, "I know he has multiple personality disorder and i don't mind he's a really sweet guy and having alternate personalities just means there's more of him to love".

***static***

Trevor is seen with a huge blush on his face.

"Gabriella hugged me...whoo-hoo...oh man i can't believe it...she's just so pretty she could get any guy and she hugged me...i really like her...but what was up with Kaitlyn kicking me in the balls that really hurt...ow" He says clutching his balls in pain before gasping again introducing a new personality. "I can assure you i will make the little freak pay for what she has done...or my name isn't Lord Transyl"

***static***

Pandora is seen sitting with her arms crossed.

"Am I the only one not stupid enough to notice that that is Izzy in a wig...whatever as least she's not on my team" Pandora says firmly

**End Confessionals**

"Okay everyone...today's challenge will be a Total Drama classic...The Awake-A Thon mixed with the Brunch of Disgustingness" Chris announces.

"Seriously were doing those stupid challenges" Amber complains

"Yep...thats why i woke you all up so early...lets head to the bonfire pit so we can begin" Chris says as all the contestants follow him.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen sitting with her legs crossed as a smirk appears on her face.

"Both of my parents made it to the final two the last time this challenge was held...so it should be a piece of cake for me to complete...even though i'm already tired from the rude awakening" McKenzie growls.

***static***

Gabriella is seen with a bright smile on her face.

"My mom won this challenge last time so hopefully i can too..." She says as she crosses her fingers, "Finger's crossed".

***static***

Amber is seen groaning in annoyance.

"Not only is it bad enough he's keeping us awake but now we have to eat gross food too...this is so not fair...is he trying to kill my beauty?" Amber asks the camera

***static***

Lorenzo is seen looking quite annoyed.

"Seriously an eating challenge...i've been dreading this...i seem to have developed my father's weak stomach...this will not go well" Lorenzo complains.

***static***

Pandora is seen looking even more pissed off now.

"Chris really wants to test my patience...well fine bring it on i'm not worried about some disgusting food challenge where they might make us eat insects or jellyfish or animal intestines" Pandora says before gagging, "I think i'm gonna be sick" She says gagging again until she gets an idea, "Wait i just remembered i have slave to do this challenge for me...perfect".

**End Confessionals**

The contestants all reach the bonfire pit for the challenge to begin.

"now to win this challenge all you have to do is stay awake as Chef hands you some of the most vild foods imginable...however each dish is stocked full of sleeping medication...which will make it even harder for you to stay away...last person standing for their team wins invincibility...losers someone's going home...lets get started with the first dish...Deviled Eggs" Chris said before Chad cut him off.

"What's so gross about Deviled Eggs?' Chad asks.

"They've been out in the sun all day...so there nice and rotten...enjoy" Chris says as Chef hands them out.

"Oh god this is disgusting" Amber says.

"I know" Haley says gagging from the smell.

"I thought it was delicious" Ginger says before letting out a big belch.

"Me too" Izzy says downing her plate in seconds as everyone stares at the two of them shocked.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen wiping expired mayo off her mouth as she smiles big.

"I've always had a strong stomach...i get form mah mom...i mean you saw her eat a live tarantula...I think its really gonna come in handy during this challenge...you know unless the drugs knock me out first" Ginger says.

***static***

Brandon is seen sitting.

"I think Kaitlyn has finally snapped...she kicked Trevor in the balls and she ate rotten deviled eggs filled with sleeping pills like it was candy" Brandon said grossed out.

**End Confessionals**

Pandora approached Haley who was trying not to throw up.

"Alright listen up _Samey..._your gonna eat all my food this challenge understand me" Pandora whispered to her.

"But thats cheating" Haley whispered back.

"What would you rather do Haley...cheat or have me slit your sister's throat in her sleep...its your choice...i won't force you" Pandora whispered with a purely evil smile.

"No wait...i'll do it" Haley said as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Good girl...here you go eat up" Pandora said handing her food to Haley as Lorenzo watched nearby. An evil smile appearing on his face.

**Confessionals**

Lorenzo is seen leaning against the wall with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I never knew Pandora could be so...enchanting...the way she used Haley's love for her sister to make her her personal slave is pure genius...she is truly my biggest competition here which is why i must keep an eye on her before she tries anything sneaky on me" Lorenzo says.

***static***

Haley is seen crying as tears fall from her eyes.

"I-its j-just n-not f-f-fa-ai-i-irrrrr" Haley cries, "Why is she doing this to me...w-whYYYYYYYYYYYYY!.

***static***

Pandora is seen filing her nails as she glares at the camera with an evil smirk on her face.

"With Haley eating all my servings and taking double the pills i'll stay away the longest and if we lose she'll go home not me" Pandora said.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay time for course two...dog testicles covered in cherry jelly with a side of boiled brussels sprouts" Chris says as the second dish is served.

"Are you *Bleep*-ing insane?" Tommy yells annoyed.

"Maybe, maybe not" Chris says as Ginger finishes her meal.

"Done" She says grossing Chris out a little.

**Confessionals**

Chris is seen with a look of disgust on his face

"Maybe accepting Ginger wasn't such a good idea" He says on the verge of puking

**End Confessionals**

Toni then pukes getting puke all over Amber making her puke also.

"Seriously...come on" Amber complains grossed out.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen puking in the toilet. She then turns around.

"Oh god that was disgusting...but i won't give up...if i prove i can handle this disgustingness then i'm positive the producers will chose me as Chris's replacement...i assure you i will get the job as my plan is entering phase two of my plan..." Amber says smirking evilly.

***static***

Toni is seen holding her stomach in pain.

"Uhhh...what the hell is wrong with Charlie to make us eat things like this...is he sick in the head or something" Toni asks clutching her stomach tighter.

**End Confessionals**

"Who likes chocolate?" Chris asks as everyone cheers, "How about white chocolate covered fish eyes".

**Confessionals**

Pandora is glaring at the camera

"Its official...i'm gonna murder Chris" she says scowling

**End Confessionals**

As the contestants start trying to stomach the white chocolate fish eyes the sleeping pills begin to kick in as everyone except Pandora starts yawning.

"Okay corse four...rancid milk" Chris says as Chef pours everyone a glass. Halfway through hid glass Vince pukes and passes out in his own vomit.

"And Vince is down...the score is standing at eight vipers, five blowfish" Chris announced.

"Great" Toni complained.

"Course number five...earwax and toenail stew made personally by Owen" Chris says as Owen brings in the bowls and hands them to the contestants. When he reaches Kaitlyn he sees that its Izzy.

"Iz...why are you dressed as Kaitlyn...and where is she?' Owen asks.

"Oh she's with Tim the bear in the cave...he's watching her while i compete in her place" Izzy said.

"WHAT!" Owen yells running off to go save his daughter while Izzy cackles and drinks her stew.

"Delicious" Ginger compliments.

"*Bleep*-ing god you are a sick sick man Mclean" McKenzie spat.

"Why thank you McKenzie its always so nice to be appreciated" Chris says smiling as she sends him a death glare.

"What's the matter _princess_...too good for an eating challenge" Chad says smirking. McKenzie then grabs his bowl and dumps it all over him covering him in the stew.

"What's the matter _princess_...too good to have a brain in that thick skull of yours" McKenzie says mocking him as he glares at he. He then begins smirking, "What"?

"You wanna kiss me don't you gothy"? Chad asked smirking even bigger as McKenzie kicks him hard in the balls with her spiked toe boots.

"*Bleep* you bitch" Chad says holding his balls as McKenzie smirks. He then passes out.

"Nice one" Tommy says.

"Thanks" McKenzie says.

"Seven vipers, five blowfish" Chris announces

**Confessionals**

Tommy is see leaning back against the confessionals with his arms behind his head.

"Chad's been pissing me off lately as he keeps hitting on McKenzie but the reason i haven't done anything yet is mainly because i know she can handle herself" He says.

***static***

McKenzie is seen with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Ughh i hate him so *Bleep*-ing much...why does he keep flirting with me...its pissing me off. I mean sure he is really good looking but oh my god i just want to repeatedly smack the shit out of him...and then other times i just to grab his face and kiss him just to shut him up" She says before realizing why she just said as she begins blushing, "I-i mean...oh *Bleep*

***static***

Chad is seen glaring at the camera but his glare soon turns into an evil smirk

"She soo wants me" He says.

**End Confessionals**

"Time for course number six...deep fried tarantula's" Chris says

"Did you sat-t-tarantula's" Pandora says gasping and becoming Lila, "KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!".

Haley looks at Pandora confused.

**Confessionals**

Haley looks at the camera confused.

"Does Pandora have alternate personalities as well"? Haley asks

**End Confessionals**

Ginger happily eats hers as does Izzy...Brandon, Haley and Toni all pass out.

"Five vipers and four blowfish" Chris announces, "Time for course seven...dolphin wieners"

"Are you serious?' Gabriella asks, "i-i'm not doing it".

"M-me neither" Trevor says making Gabriella smile causing him to blush.

**Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen smiling happily

"Trevor is such a great guy...he's so sweet, kind, caring and i think i'm falling in love" She says blushing

***static***

Trevor is seen blushing like mad.

"I really like Gabriella and i'll do anything to make her smile even if it means shooting myself in the foot"

**End Confessionals**

"Well it looks like the blowfish are down to only two players since Gabby and Trevor dropped out" Chris announces.

"Thank you for dropping out with me Trevor that was really sweet of you" Gabriella says.

"S-sure thing" Trevor says blushing. The two of the stare into each other's eyes and they start to lean in when Trevor gasps, "bark bark" he then licks her face. She looks at him confused before passing out from the sleeping pills. He whimpers ins sadness before also passing out.

"Okay moving on...course eight...A nice smoothie made of Heather's shaved hair, Ezekiel's toxic drool, Chef's gruel, Brick's dirty socks and some of Amy's blood...yep this one will defiantly kill you" Chris says.

"Wait...you put Aunt Amy's blood in there...how did you even get it?" Amber asks disgusted.

"Part of her sentence is that every six months she has to have blood drawn incase your mom needs a blood transfusion since she is the only person with the same blood type" Chris explains

'How the hell do you know that...even i don't know that" Amber says.

"I have my ways" Chris says as Amber scowls.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen holding her stomach

"This has to be the most disgusting challenge in history" she says.

**End Confessionals**

The contestants all received their glasses as Ginger downed her in seconds, Izzy finally puked making everyone else puke with her. She then passed out as Lorenzo joined her.

"Okay course nine...Roasted Chicken throats" Chris announces.

"You are sick, sick man Mclean" Amber says as Ginger devours hers.

"How is she still standing" McKenzie asks aloud.

"Probably because she's not human" Tommy says making McKenzie laugh.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"Tommy is such a cool guy...he's down to earth and a total badass just like me...the only problem it seems that if we did hook up there would be no challenge...i'd be happy probably all the time and i'm not sure if i'd like that...even though i hate his guts...Chad pisses me off and gives me a reason to fight back and i kind of like that but i don't like him...also Tommy is such a great guy and we get along so well...we'll just have to say what happens

**End Confessionals**

"Okay course ten...Mandy's homemade pizza" Chris says.

"What's wrong with that?" Ginger asked, "Pizza's good".

"Yeah but Mandy made this pizza so the cheese is full of sugar plus the dough and the tomato sauce has crushed rainbow sprinkles in it and the toppings as gumdrops" Chris says as the contestants all puke.

"I don't see the problem" Ginger says eating the whole pizza making the other's puke.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is smiling big as she burps loudly.

"Man that pizza was de-li-ci-ous...this is the best challenge ever...I LOVE IT!" Ginger says excited.

**End Confessionals**

Pandora glares at Ginger and mouths to her "Drop out now" however Ginger smirks back at her mouthing "Make me bitch" to which Pandora glares quite angrily but then smirks evilly.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen with her legs crossed as she smirks evilly.

"I never thought anyone could ever earn my respect...but Ginger's proven me wrong...i threaten her life and she still challenges me...i think we'd be better allies then enemies" she says.

***static***

Ginger is seen filing her nails as she smirks into the camera.

"Pandora doesn't scare me anymore...want to know why...because i know one of her weaknesses" She says holding up a spider

**End Confessionals**

After a few more rounds of disgusting food Amber and Tommy passed out leaving Pandora and McKenzie to face off against Ginger.

"Hey Pandora catch" Ginger says tossing a spider at her which causes her to gasp and Lila to come out.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lila screams and runs off.

"And Pandora's out...McKenzie, Ginger its down to you two so were gonna do a sudden death round...first to puke is out" Chris announces.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking a little nervous.

"Me against Ginger...yeah i'm a little nervous...she's been devouring everything with ease...and enjoying it so yeah its gonna be hard to get her to puke" McKenzie says.

***static***

Ginger is smiling all smug.

"There is no way i can lose this challenge...i've got it in the bag" She says still smiling all smug.

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie and Ginger are seen sitting side by side as Chef approaches them withe something covered up.

"The final dish is...Balut...a Philippino delicacy" Chris says as McKenzie and Ginger both look at their meal which is a chicken fetus.

"Oh god" McKenzie says as Ginger eats hers in one bite.

McKenzie then grabs hers about to eat it when she gets an idea.

"Hey Ginger did you even look at what you just ate"? McKenzie asked.

"No i want to win so why would i waste time looking at it"? Ginger asked.

"Because of this" McKenzie said grabbing hers and breaking the sack showing the baby chicken which is just starting to form to Ginger who after seeing what Balut is began getting queazy.

"Oh god uh" Ginger said before puking.

"And McKenzie WINS!...The Venomous Viper's win again" Chris announces as McKenzie stands up and cheers.

"Hell yeah" She says.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen cheering

"*Bleep* yeah i won...i told you i would, i knew i had this challenge in the bag before it began" she says happily.

***static***

Ginger is seen clutching her stomach

"Uhhh...i eat chicken and i eat eggs but i have never eaten a chicken in a egg...what is wrong with those people from the Philippines" She says before puking again.

**End Confessionals**

After the challenge the contestants are relaxing and trying to erase their brains from the awful trauma they just faced. Pandora is taking a nap when she hears a knock the door waking her up. She opens the door and sees no one there. She scowls annoyed and it about to slam the door shut when she sees a letter addressed to her on the deck. She picks it up and reads it.

_"Dear Pandora...i have been admiring you from afar since day one _

_but now i have realized that i am developing feelings for you and i must let you know_

_you are my chaotically evil angel and i hope you will feel the same way about me_

_xoxo - your secret admirer"_

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen holding the letter close to her heart

"Someone's in love with me..." She says before gasping and turning into Sophia, "EEEEEEEEEEE!...someone loves me i am so happy...i wonder who it is...i hope he's cuteand sexy and SUPER HOT!...like Andrew Garfield or the Hemsworth brothers".

**End Confessionals**

Owen is then seen reaching the cave where Izzy tied Kaitlyn up. Due to his weight it took him forever to get there and he's all out of breath. He walks in and sees Kaitlyn still struggling to get untied.

"Kaitlyn" Owen yells.

"Dad...get me out of this" Kaitlyn calls as Owen runs over. The bear gets up and growls loudly to which Owen growls louder scaring the bear away. He then runs over and unties Kaitlyn.

"Thank you Dad...come on we gotta get back to camp" she says as the run out of the cave.

**The Bonfire Ceremony**

The camera fades in showing The Poisonous Blowfish at the bonfire ceremony. Ginger, Vince and Izzy are seen sitting in the back row while Toni, Gabriella and Trevor are seen sitting in the front.

"Poisonous Blowfish you have all cast your votes...i have five marshmallows on this plate...the person who doesn't get a marshmallow will be eliminated and you can't come back...EVER!...marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginger

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Trevor

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gabriella

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and Toni. Vince, Kaitlyn one of you is go home the final marshmallow goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Vince looking a little nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Izzy playing with her wig)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Vince" Chris says as Vince smiles in relief and catches his marshmallow. Izzy smiles and stands up.

"Oh well we all gotta go sometime right" She says as Owen and Kaitlyn run into the bonfire ceremony.

"Wait i'm here" Kaitlyn says.

"KAITLYN!" Everyone says.

"If thats Kaitlyn...then who's that?" Gabriella asks as Kaitlyn walks over and rips the wig off her mother's head.

"IZZY!" Everyone says shocked.

"Yeppers it was me the whole time" Izzy said.

"As confusing as this all is Kaitlyn time to go" Chris says.

"Wait what"? Kaitlyn asks confused.

"Your team voted you off" Chris explains.

"You guys voted me off?" Kaitlyn asked hurt.

"We thought your mom was you" Toni said

"Plus she kicked me real hard in the balls" Trevor said.

"Mom what have you been told about kicking people in the balls?" Kaitlyn asked.

"To stop doing it" Izzy says smiling.

"Chris you can't eliminate me...i was tied up in a cave this whole time...please" Kaitlyn says.

"Fine...but Kaitlyn your team still voted you off so you are not welcome here anymore...congratulations you are now a member of The Venomous Vipers" Chris announces.

"What...this is not fair Chris...they have nine and we only have five" Ginger complained

"Too bad soo sad...now beat it" Chris said as everyone left.

**Confessionals**

Kaitlyn is seen looking uncomfortable.

"So i'm on the other team now...interesting...i just hope things go well and don't come back to bite me in the ass" She confesses.

**End Confessionals**

"And with that The Poisonous Blowfish are down to five while The Venomous Vipers have nine...who will be eliminated next and who is Pandora's secret admirer...find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris said signing off.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Izzy: **I'm voting Britney Spears...she needs to go

***static***

**Ginger: **Kaitlyn's snapped so i'm voting for her

***static***

**Vince: **Kaitlyn simple and easy

***static***

**Toni: **Kitty's nuts so i vote for her

***static***

**Gabby: **Sorry Kaitlyn but you hurt Trevor so you have my vote

***static***

**Trevor: **Kaitlyn kicked me...real hard so she has my vote

**End Voting Confessionals**

**Teams**

**Venomous Vipers: Amber, Brandon, Chad, Haley, Kaitlyn, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora &amp; Tommy**

**Poisonous Blowfish: Gabby, Ginger, Toni, Trevor &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden &amp; Izzy**

**Once again i apologize for this episode being so late...i hope you enjoyed it...episode 5 will be out next week...R&amp;R and have a great day:)**


	12. Ep 5 Fears Are To Be Faced

**Contestants Fears:**

**Pandora: Spiders and Closed Places**

**Ginger: Stage Fright**

**Tommy: Insects**

**McKenzie: Snakes**

**Chad: Death**

**Toni: Technology**

**Amber: Failure**

**Haley: Being Alone**

**Brandon: Losing**

**Lorenzo: Being crammed in a Robot suit like his father**

**Kaitlyn: Being betrayed by a loved one**

**Gabriella: Fire**

**Trevor: Geese**

**Vince: Heights **

"Last time on Total Drama: The Next Generation...we had a very fun challenge where we fed the contestants disgusting food filled with sleeping pills...Izzy mascaraed as her daughter and injured Trevor quite hard, McKenzie and Chad began flirting again, Pandora even got a secret admirer...in the end Kaitlyn was voted off but since it was Izzy in her place i swapped her to the vipers...who will leave next and who's Pandora's secret admirer..find out tonight during the most shocking bonfire ceremony yet right here on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says doing the intro.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing the poisonous blowfish plus Kaitlyn all sitting around the campfire as the venomous vipers walk up to them.

"Ughh what are you guys doing here?' Ginger asks annoyed.

"We just came to see how you guys were doing...stop acting like a bitch" McKenzie says sitting down and crossing her legs. Tommy and Chad each sat on either side of her as Tommy was sitting down a lady bug landed on him making him scream causing everyone to laugh.

"What?" he asks pissed.

"Its just a little ladybug" Toni says.

"You don't know where that thing has been...do you know how many diseases those things carry?" Tommy asks disgusted.

"I can't believe your afraid of ladybugs" Trevor says.

'Its not just ladybugs its all insects" Tommy says.

"Wait this is just like season one where everyone confessed their worst fears and Chris made everyone face them" Amber said.

"Yeah i remember that...Pandora's afraid of spiders" Ginger said.

"And she's claustrophobic" McKenzie said.

"Well Ginger has stage fright" Pandora says.

"I admit that i'm afraid of being a failure" Amber says.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen filing her nails.

"So everyone just starts turning on everyone else revealing their worst fears and i'm not going to let anyone reveal mine and embarrass me so i did it" Amber says.

**End Confessionals**

"I'm afraid of being alone" Haley admits.

"I'm afraid of losing" Brandon says.

"I'm afraid of Fire" Gabriella says.

"I'm afraid of geese" Trevor says as everyone stares at him.

**Confessionals**

Trevor is seen blushing in embarrassment.

"When i was little i had a very bad experience with geese...i was at an apple orchard with my family and when we were there picking apples i accidently ticked off a flock of geese and they all chased me for ten minuets before my parents scared em off

***static***

Gabriella is seen tearing up.

"I was only eleven when this happened. My little sister, Clara just turned six years old. When she was born, the nurses told us that her hair would contain magical healing powers. Without it, she would grow weak, and weaker, until she died. As she grew, her hair became so long, so, we had to tie it up in a braid. She usually wrapped her hair around the wound, and sing the spell. The wound would then heal. Everyone loved Clara. She was so caring. But one day, everything changed. Clara was kidnapped, by two crazy men. They wanted her hair. So, they cut it off, shot their gun, and set the house on fire. We were forced to watch, as Clara screamed in agony. And then, there was silence. She was gone." She says as she begins crying, "A-And, E-ever since then, I've been afraid of fire."

**End Confessionals**

"I'm afraid of snakes" McKenzie admitted.

"Technology its just so confusing: Toni says.

"Figures" Tommy says.

"Okay what is your problem with me...why do you treat me like i'm a moron?' Toni asked getting upset.

"Because you act like one" Tommy says.

**Confessionals**

Toni is seen with her arms crossed and a very upset look on her face

"I am really getting sick of Timmy the asshole...all he has done this season is make fun of me and call me a moron...it really hurts and i'm not gonna take it anymore" she says upset

***static***

Tommy is seen with his arms crossed as he glares at the camera.

"The blonde bimbo is really pissin me off...sure she's hot but that bitchy attitude of her makes me want to pound her face in" he says annoyed.

**End Confessionals**

Toni sits down and crosses her arms turning away from Tommy.

"My fear...heights man...ever since i was a ten years old and my dad took me skydiving" Vince says.

**Confessionals**

Vince is seen sitting with his hands on his knees.

'When i was ten my dad took me skydiving...i was soo stoked...that is until we actually did it...my parachute broke and i free falled four hundred feet in the air thank god i was able to pull the reserve cord...i was absolutely terrified...although i think my dad was more scared then i was" Vince admits.

**End Confessionals**

"I'm afraid of being betrayed my by loved ones" Kaitlyn says.

"I'm scared of death" Chad says

"I'm scared of being stuffed into a robot suit just like my father" Lorenzo admits.

**Confessionals**

Lorenzo is seen leaning against the wall.

"After my father was trampled and burned by lava by my mother, Chris shoved him into a robot for a year to "heal"...i have no idea how he survived being trapped in there and not losing his mind" he admits

**End Confessionals**

"Well lets get to bed..were going to need our energy for tomorrow when Chris makes us face our worst fears" Pandora says.

"Yeah your right' Tommy says as they all head to the cabins. Once they arrive Pandora finds another note on her bed so she picks it up and opens it and reads it.

_My Dearest Pandora_

_I must admit to you that i have fallen head over heels in love with you my dark angel. You are my everything and i can't picture myself ruling the world without you by my side._

_How do i compare a sunny day to your beauty. Mother Nature can't hold a candle to you...i love you and hopefully i'll gain the courage to reveal myself to you_

_love your secret admirer_

"Oh my god..." Pandora says before gasping, "Oh YAY!...i'm so happy happy...i'm in love" Sophia says holding the letter close to herself before gasping again and turning back to Pandora, "Oh god what's happening to me".

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen hugging herself uncomfortably.

"Okay i'm freaking out here...why am i feeling like this...i hate love and affection it makes me sick and every time i feel it Sophia comes out...but for some reason i like getting this kind of attention but i won't let it get in the way of how i play the game

**End Confessionals**

The next day both teams are sitting in the mess-hall eating Chef's gruel for breakfast as Chris walks in.

"Okay everyone today's challenge will horrify you" Chris says.

"More horrifying then this" McKenzie says motioning to her food.

"Chris were at a huge disadvantage here as they have four more players then us" Ginger complains.

"Chris may i make a suggestion...i would like to request exchanging Brandon and Kaitlyn for Ginger" Pandora says.

"Seriously?" Ginger asks.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen with a look of confusion on her face.

"Pandora really wants me on her team...i must say i'm shocked but i am a very likable person" she says smugly.

***static***

Pandora is seen smiling evilly

"You know what they say...keep your friends close and your enemies closer...thats why i want Ginger on my team...plus with her, McKenzie, Tommy, Lorenzo, Chad, Amber and me all on the same team we;ll be unstoppable and adding Haley just makes us even more unstoppable...there is no way the other team will stand a chance" Pandora says smiling evilly.

**End Confessionals**

"Sure why not...make the switch" Chris says as Ginger walks over and sits next to Pandora. Kaitlyn returns to her former team while Brandon walks over with her but not before turning back and giving Haley a big hug.

"I'll miss being one the same team as you" He say blushing, "You know cause you were a great teammate".

"T-thanks you two" Haley says as he sits down next to Toni. Pandora then leans in towards Ginger and whispers to her.

"You me, final two deal?" Pandora asks holding out her hand.

"Deal" Ginger replies shaking it.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen smirking.

"Pandora defiantly makes a good ally...i'm glad to have her on my side

***static***

Brandon is seen looking depressed

"Its not fair that me and Haley are on different teams now...i was really enjoying our time together" he says sighing

***static***

Haley is seen hugging herself as tears form in her eyes.

"I'm just so upset...Pandora is forcing me to be her personal slave, Amber's gone all fame hungry on me and now Brandon's on the other team...why does life hate me so much...i'm a good person...right?...right?" She says before crying

***static***

Kaitlyn is seen with her arms crossed and a look of annoyance on her face

"Yeah i'm not happy to be a blowfish again...they all backstabbed me...why would i want to work with backstabbers" She says.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay lets begin Pandora your up first" Chris says.

**Confessionals**

Pandora stares at the camera with a look of determination on her face.

"I am winning this challenge...understand me...i will win" she says determined.

**End Confessionals**

"Pandora for your challenge you will be buried alive like Gwen in season one" Chris says.

"T-thats not so bad" Pandora says gulping.

"However the glass case you'll be buried in will be filled with spiders" Chris announces as Pandora gasps and becomes Lila.

**Confessionals**

Lila is seen crying her eyes out

"I don't want to do it" She screams crying

**End Confessionals**

"Lila...listen to me don't you want to face your fear?' McKenzie asks.

"NO!" Lila screams.

"But don't you want to make Pandora proud of you" Tommy says.

"I-I" Lila says but before she can finish McKenzie and Tommy grab her and throw her in the box which Chris proceeds to bury.

"You only have to stay down there for five minuets" He says as her screams are heard.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen absolutely livid

"When i get my hands on those two i will DESTROY! them" She says before noticing there is a spider in her hair making her scream.

***static***

McKenzie is seen with her arms crossed a smug smirk on her face.

"Sometimes when dealing with a person like Lila a little tough love is needed...plus it was fun pushing her in there" She said smiling evilly

**End Confessionals**

"Okay Vince, Chef is gonna take you on a little plane ride, Tommy we got a pool full of bugs just for you, Haley your gonna spend some time in isolation, Brandon your out of the challenge, Amber put these headphones on, Ginger report to the amphitheater pronto, Trevor got some geese for ya, Gabriella here's a fire extinguisher...you need to put out a forest fire, Toni the computer's working up so you gonna fix it, Chad you got a date with the grim reaper, McKenzie i got some snakes for you, Lorenzo i have the drama bot for you and Kaitlyn well you've already faced your fear last challenge so the blowfish already have a point" Chris explains as Kaitlyn smiles.

**Confessionals**

Kaitlyn is seen smiling happily.

"The good thing about what my mom did was that i earned my team a point...the bad part she betrayed my trust...but thats normal in my house...i mean Izzy is my mom

**End Confessionals**

**Tommy**

Tommy is seen standing in front of a giant pool full of bugs.

"Okay Tommy all you need to do is jump in this pool" Chris said as Tommy looked in the pool nervous.

"Hey its okay if you can't do it...no one will think any less of you" McKenzie says trying to comfort him.

"No its not...he better not chicken out or i'll kick his ass" Chad said pissing both Tommy and McKenzie off.

"You want me to kick your ass" Tommy threatened.

"You couldn't even if you tried chicken" Chad said pushing Tommy into the pool. He resurfaced steaming as Chad began laughing while McKenzie punched him real hard in the face. Tommy then crawled out of the pool running towards Chad.

"I'm gonna *Bleep*-ing kill you" Tommy yells charging after him as Chad runs away.

"Kill him for me" McKenzie calls

"Which one were you talking to?' Amber asks smirking.

"Shut up blonde bitch" McKenzie growls while blushing.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen furiously glaring at the camera.

"When i get my hands on that jackass i'm gonna *Bleep*-ing strangle him" Tommy says as he punches a hole through the wall.

***static***

Chad is seen a little freaked out as he notices the hole in the wall.

"Yeah maybe it was a mistake pissin him off" he says rubbing the back of his neck nervously

***static***

McKenzie is seen smiling...she then burst out into hysterical laughter

**End Confessionals**

**Toni**

Chris and Toni are in the control room of the island.

"Okay Toni now the computer's busted so i need you to fix it so you can shut down the giant garbage bomb i set off" Chris says.

"Wait WHAT!?" Toni asks terrified.

"Yep have fun" Chris says leaving as Toni stares at the computer.

**Confessionals**

Toni is seen surrounded by numerous books as she searches through each one frantically trying to figure out how to fix the computer.

"This is insane...how the hell am i supposed to fix this freaking computer...i'm gonna go crazy" she says freaking out"

**End Confessionals**

**Haley**

Haley is seen sitting on a log deep in the wood all by herself.

"Okay Haley you just gotta make it three hours out all alone...piece of cake" She said to herself unsure.

**Confessionals**

Haley is seen hugging herself

"I'm absolutely terrified of being all alone...its just i'm afraid that everyone i love will one day all just hate and i would totally understand...i am completely unlikable" She says.

**End Confessionals**

**Gabriella**

Gabriella is seen staring ate a giant forest fire absolutely terrified.

"Okay Gabriella all you hav-" Chris says before noticing that Gabriella is gone. He then takes out a walkie talkie, "Chef Gabby dropped out...you no what to do". Just then Chef who was flying in a plane with a screaming Vince opened a hatch that dumped water all over the fire putting it out.

**Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen crying

"I can't believe i let my team down like this...i'm so ashamed...i j-just" She says before crying again

**End Confessionals**

**Chad**

After escaping Tommy's wrath Chad found himself facing his own worst fear...death. The forest he was in got very foggy and he couldn't see where he was going just then a person in a long black robe appeared with a giant scythe in hand. The raised it to attack Chad who in total fear accidently backed himself into a corner. The person brought the scythe down in fail swoop lodging it into the tree behind him. The person then began laughing their head off and proceeded to take off the hood revealing themselves to be McKenzie.

"You should have seen your face...i so got you good" McKenzie says laughing.

"What the hell McKenzie you really scared me" Chad yells.

"Oh relax...don't be such a big baby" McKenzie says.

"Easy for you to say...you've never had a near death experience" Chad says upset.

'And how the hell do you know if i have or not...maybe i have and it was an extremely traumatizing moment that has scarred me for life...you don't know a *Bleep*-ing thing about me so stop trying to say you do...just because we have the same father does not mean were anything alike" McKenzie yells and turns away only to have Chad grab her wrist, "LET GO OF ME!".

"I'm sorry" he says.

"What?" she asks shocked.

"You heard me...i apologize greatly for the problems i've caused you...and i'm sorry" Chad says.

"Apology accepted" McKenzie says.

"So wanna make out now"? Chad asks as McKenzie knees him in the crotch

"Just when i think you can behave like a normal human being you start acting like a pig again...ughh you make me sick!" McKenzie yells storming off.

"So is that a maybe?" Chad asks calling after before cradling his balls in pain.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen glaring fiercely at the camera with her arms crossed.

"I can't believe he just did that...for once i thought he was acting like a decent human being and then he goes and does that" She says a she begins tearing up. She then notices she's slightly crying and get even more upset, "And why the *Bleep* am i crying i hate that lying cheating *Bleep*-ing asshole".

***static***

Chad is seen looking kind of bummed out.

"I think i just made a mistake with McKenzie...she's a really cool girl and i think i really hurt her this time...*Bleep*" He says smack himself in the face.

**End Confessionals**

**McKenzie**

McKenzie who just helped Chad face his fear by scaring the shit out of him now has to face her worst fear but she's still quite upset from what Chad had said to her so she's not in the right frame of mind. She stares at the snake which is a 10 ft. black mamba. As she stares at it it hisses dangerously at her making her nervous.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She takes a few deep breaths.

"When i was little my parents took me camping... we all had a fun time that is until i got bit by a snake...i was rushed to the emergency room and spent two weeks in the hospital...ever since then i've been terrified of snakes" she explains.

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie continues to stare at the snake when something happens. The snake begins to look like Chad she then proceeds to attack it and beat the shit out of it. After ten minuets she stops a the snake has beaten to a bloody pulp. She gets up and walks away but the snake follows her like a lost puppy. It then wraps around her and begins affectionately cuddling with her.

"Aww your just a big sweete, a dangerous and deadly big sweetie" She says.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen sitting as the snake wraps itself around her cuddling with her.

"He's just one big sweetie...i'm gonna name him Slayer...after the rock band...plus thats what he's gonna do to Chad next time he pisses me off...isn't that right Slayer" she says cuddling the snake affectionately.

**End Confessionals**

**Amber**

Amber is seen wearing a pair of headphones that are playing horrible things for her to listen.

_"Your a failure...no one will ever love you...your a LOSER!...your a disappointment to your parents...you are a FAILURE!" _the voice says

"NO I'M NOT!" Amber says chucking the headphones across the room.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen shaking in fear.

"T-that was horrible...Chris is sooo gonna pay for this" She says taking out his cellphone and sending the producers a really nasty text, "Lets see you talk your way out if this Mclean".

**End Confessionals**

**Trevor**

"Okay its three vipers, one blowfish...Trevor your turn" Chris said walking over to a cage releasing some very vicious geese which begin chasing Trevor as he screams...he then gasps and becomes a new personality. He starts crying his eyes out and jumps into a bush shaking like a leaf.

**Confessionals**

Trevor is seen looking very embarrassed as blushes fiercely.

"That was Dawn everybody...she's triggered whenever i'm afraid..." he says sighing deeply, "She's so embarrassing"

**End Confessionals**

**Vince**

Chef's plane lands and Vince jumps out and begins kissing the ground

"Thank god i missed you ground" Vince says as he continues to kiss the ground.

**Confessionals**

Vince is shown smiling big.

"Boo-yeah i conquered by fear...but there is no way i'm going to do that again" Vince says.

**End Confessionals**

**Pandora**

"Okay thats three for the vipers and two for the blowfish" Chris says.

"What bout Pandora" Ginger asked.

"Oh yeah it seems we left her buried" Chris says as Ginger freaks out and runs towards where she's buried as an explosion is heard.

"What was that?" Amber asks.

"I think Toni just blew herself up" Chris says.

"Figures that sounds like something she would do" Tommy says.

...

Ginger is then seen digging up Pandora who when dug up has a meltdown running around and shaking herself like a nutjob because Lila is still in control. When she finally calms down and turns back to Pandora she glares furiously.

"Mclean you are a dead man" She growls angrily.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen giving the camera a murderous glare

"Chris has no idea what he's just done...i'm going to rip out his intestines shove them up his ass and pull them out his throat...then i will proceed to choke him with his own intestines"Pandora says livid.

**End Confessionals**

**Haley**

Haley is still seen sitting in the forest looking around all nervous like any second something might jump out and kill her when she hears a groan. She then turns around and sees Toni covered in garbage coming her way she the proceeds to scream and run away.

"Can someone help me please" Toni says.

**Pandora: Spiders and Closed Places PASS**

**Ginger: Stage Fright**

**Tommy: Insects FAIL**

**McKenzie: Snakes PASS**

**Chad: Death PASS**

**Toni: Technology FAIL**

**Amber: Failure FAIL**

**Haley: Being Alone FAIL**

**Brandon: Losing PASS**

**Lorenzo: Being crammed in a Robot suit like his father**

**Kaitlyn: Being betrayed by a loved one PASS**

**Gabriella: Fire FAIL**

**Trevor: Geese FAIL**

**Vince: Heights PASS**

**Lorenzo**

"Okay Lorenzo for your challenge all you have to do is stay in the drama bot here for one hour" Chris says as he and the drama bot appear. Lorenzo takes one look at the thing and glares at Chris.

"There is no way i'm doing this you estúpido idiota" Lorenzo says.

**Confessionals**

Lorenzo is seen glaring at the camera fiercely as he snarls.

"Chris is an estúpido idiota incompetente gilipollas...Le aseguro que voy a hacerlo sufrir ... y para cuando he terminado con él que va a ser de mí pidiendo misericordia...Watashi wa ataeru koto wa arimasen...Tabun watashi wa robottosūtsu ni kare o tsumekomimasu yo" **[1]**

**End Confessionals**

**Ginger**

Chris then approaches Ginger with a microphone is hand.

"Okay Ginger now all you need to do is perform a little song for us and you win for your team" Chris says as Ginger looks nervous as she gulps in fear. Pandora walks up to her.

"You can do this Ginger...just focus on Chris and try to block everyone else out" Pandora says.

"Um...okay" Ginger says as she walks on stage.

"Just one song Ginger...and no Craptry" Chris says as Ginger takes a few deep breaths. She then begins singing.

**Song: ...Baby One More Time**

**Artist: The incredibly untalented Shitney Spears**

**Album: ...Baby One More Time**

**year: 1999**

_"Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Boy you got me blinded_

_Oh baby, baby_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_That's not the way I planned it_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got-" _She sings before halfway through she starts to look sick to her stomach. She then proceeds to puke on Chris.

"Ughh gross seriously...you ruined my clothes and my hair...you are so finished" Chris says covered in Ginger's puke.

"Wait what no...you can't eliminate me...i'm this season's winner" Ginger protests.

"Don't care You. Are. Done!" Chris says firmly.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face.

"Ginger was by far my biggest competition...and now she's gone...you see like her mom she's very resilient however she does have one weakness...her stage fright which i used against her...i knew if she puked on Chris he'd eliminate her on the spot...its what she gets for throwing a spider at me...i tend to to hold grudges...i led her into a false sense of security by getting her on my team and then i struck...also i slipped some puke inducing medication in her gruel this morning to make sure she puked...bye Ginger you won't be missed.

***static***

Amber is seen holding her sides as she laughs hysterically at Chris getting covered in vomit

***static***

Ginger is seen crying

"I c-can't b-believe i-i'm g-going h-home...t-this w-wasn't s-supposed t-to h-happen...i w-was s-supposed t-t w-winnnn" Ginger says as she continues to cry.

**End Confessionals**

**The Bonfire Ceremony**

Ginger is seen with Chris and Chef at The Wheel of Misfortune.

"Okay Ginger spin the wheel" Chris says.

"Please Chris give me another chance" Ginger says.

"Fine i'll spin for you" Chris says as he spins the wheel causing it to land on catapult.

"The Hurl of Shame...nice" Chris says.

"I'm not going anywhere" Ginger says as Chris motions Chef towards her. Chef then picks her up and throws her over his shoulder as he proceeds towards the dock of shame. Once he arrives there he throws Ginger into the catapult. Vince then comes up behind them.

"Vince what are you doing here?" Ginger asks shocked.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye" Vince says.

"R-really?" Ginger asks.

"Yeah and i wanted to know...after this show is over...would you like to go out some time?" Vince asked.

"Totally...i would love too" Ginger replies as the two of them lean towards each other for their first kiss however Chris presses the button hurling Ginger off the island before she can kiss Vince resulting in her screaming real loud.

"I will not miss her...and just like that Ginger is gone...will she come back...hopefully not no one liked her anyways...find out all this and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says signing off as Vince glares at him.

**Teams**

**Venomous Vipers: Amber, Chad, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora &amp; Tommy**

**Poisonous Blowfish: Gabby, Brandon, Kaitlyn, Toni, Trevor &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy &amp; Ginger**

**[1]: Lorenzo starts his confessional in spanish and finishes in japanese**

**I'm very sorry to Heather Chandler the Almighty for Ginger's elimination but don't worry she's not finished yet as she is one of my favorite contestants this season...plus she hooked up with Vince before her elimination...i hope you enjoyed the episode...episode 6 will be out next week and they will be having a talent show plus Trevor and Gabby will have their first kiss...R&amp;R and have a great day:)**


	13. Ep 6 Lies, Cries and Broken Hearts

"Last time on Total Drama: The Next Generation...we had the contestants face their worst fears...i left Pandora buried alive which probably was a huge mistake...yeah huge mistake...McKenzie and Chad grew a little bit closer only to have that closeness ripped apart by his rotten attitude, Pandora received another love letter from her secret admirer and practically everyone failed to face there fears...also McKenzie got a new pet...in the end Ginger was eliminated for puking in me but we found out that her elimination was actually caused by Pandora who also eliminated Jayden and Drew...who will Pandora eliminate tonight...and will I be able to escape her wrath" Chris says as a machete comes flying at him lodging itself in a tree near his head causing him to yelp in fear, "Find out all this ad more right here on TOTAL DRAMA: A NEXT GENERATION!". The camera then fades out.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing the floor of the girls cabin. A mouse is seen scurrying across the floor when a pocket knife is seen flying towards it. The knife then lodges itself in the mouse's back killing it instantly. A pale hand wearing black nail polish is then seen picking the mouse up and ripping the knife out of the mouse. The camera then zooms out revealing that the hand belongs to McKenzie. She then puts the knife in her jacket pocket and walks over to her bed. She then gives the mouse to Slayer, her pet Black Mamba as he devours it in one bite. He then wraps himself around her cuddling her affectionately. Pandora is seen watching them fascinated.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen sitting with her arms resting in her lap.

"I find it quite fascinating that McKenzie has taken that black mamba in a her pet as it is one of the deadliest snakes on the planet...The black mamba or _Dendroaspis polylepis_ is a highly venomous snake and the genus _Dendroaspis _of the family _Elapidae_ and the species _D. polylepis_. It is endemic to sub-Saharan Africa. It was first discovered in 1864 by Albert Gunther. Despite its common name, the black mamba takes its name not from the colour of its scales, but from the interior of its mouth, which is inky-black. It is the longest species of venomous snake in Africa, and the second-longest venomous snake in the world after the king cobra. The adult snake's length typically ranges from 2 meters (6.6 ft) to 3 meters (9.8 ft), although larger examples have been recorded. It is also the fastest moving snake in Africa, and one of the fastest moving snakes in the world, capable of moving at 11 km/h (6.8 mph) over short distances. Black mambas breed annually and mating occurs in the early spring. Females lay eggs which gestate over 80 to 90 days before hatching. Juvenile black mambas are lighter in colour than adults and darken with age. Although mambas are typically tree-dwelling snakes, the black mamba is only occasionally arboreal, preferring to build lairs in terrestrial habitats. The black mamba is found across a range of terrain from savannah, woodlands, rocky slopes and dense forests. It is diurnal and chiefly an ambush predator, known to prey on hyrax, bushbabies and other small mammals. Adult black mambas have few predators in the venom of the black mamba is highly toxic; potentially causing collapse in humans within 45 minutes, or less. Without effective antivenom therapy, death typically occurs in 7–15 hours. Its venom is chiefly composed of neurotoxins, specifically dendrotoxin. The black mamba is capable of striking at considerable range and occasionally may deliver a series of bites in rapid succession. Despite its reputation for being very aggressive, like most snakes, it usually attempts to flee from humans unless threatened or cornered" She explains, "I would love to have a pet like that...i think i may get one as a pet when i get home".

***static***

McKenzie is seen cuddling with Slayer in the confessional

"Slayer is the perfect pet...i just love him so much...plus ever since he became my pet Chad hasn't bothered me...life couldn't be better

**End Confessionals**

Amber is seen sitting on her bunk searching through Chris's phone when she finds something so interesting it makes her eyes go wide.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen going through Chris's phone with an evil smile on her face.

"What i have here in my hands could absolutely destroy Chris...apparently he's sleeping with Izzy...so thats why he hired her as an inter and Owen was also hired to keep away suspicion...if i use this to blackmail Chris...wait instead of blackmailing Chris i can use this information to make Kaitlyn my personal slave...if she finds out her mother is having an affair she'd do anything to keep her father from knowing...she'll be my mole on the other team" She says with an evil smirk

**End Confessionals**

"Kaitlyn can i talk to you outside please" Amber says getting and walking towards the door.

"Um sure" Kaitlyn says following Amber outside, "What did you want to talk about?".

"This" Amber says showing Kaitlyn all the texts Chris and her mom have been sending back and forth to each other.

"Oh my gosh...my moms having an affair with Chris!?" Kaitlyn asks shocked.

"I know gross huh?" Amber asks.

"I can't believe this" Kaitlyn says.

"I know and if you want me to keep it a secret from your father then your going to do everything i tell you" Amber says.

"Wait what...your blackmailing me?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yep...i want to win and to do that i gotta play dirty...no hard feelings...i'll give your first orders tomorrow" Amber says flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulder as she walks back inside the girls cabin as Kaitlyn stands there all upset.

**Confessionals**

Kaitlyn is seen sitting there hugging herself as she begins to cry

***static***

Amber is seen smirking evilly.

"With Kaitlyn doing whatever i say i can eliminate all of those stupid blowfish one by one...this will fun" She says.

**End Confessionals**

The camera then shows the sun rising up over the mountains. Birds began chirping happily as the island came to life. Kaitlyn who got absolutely no sleep last night after learning about her mother's affair was sitting on the deck steps to the girls cabin.

**Confessionals**

Kaitlyn is seen looking really depressed.

"My mother has always done outrageous things that to most people would be deemed unforgivable but to me i knew i would always find a way to forgive her...but this, this is unforgivable...she's dead to me...i just really don't want to tell my dad because i don't want to hurt him...but he has a right to know...but then again i don't want to hurt him

**End Confessionals**

Amber then comes out and sits down next to Kaitlyn.

"Okay so here is what you are going to do for me...you gonna help me get Chris fired...i want you to dig up some real juicy information that i can use against the bastard and what better person to ask then your two-timing whore of a mother" Amber says.

"As long as my dad doesn't find out i'll do it...also i have some things i need to say to the whore that gave birth to me...you promise you'll keep it to yourself?' Kaitlyn asks.

"As long as you do what i say" Amber replies.

"Okay" Kaitlyn says.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen smirking evilly as she crosses her legs

"With Kaitlyn digging up dirt on Chris i can now continue my plan to become host...Chris won't know what hit him especially when the news of his affair with Izzy hits the web" she says.

**End Confessionals**

As Amber is walking back to the girls cabin an arm pulls her into a bush. She then sees that its Pandora.

"What do you want" Amber asked annoyed.

"I want to help you get Chris fired" Pandora says.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen smiling evilly as she crosses her legs.

"Amber is allot smarter then i thought...i overheard her blackmail Kaitlyn and i must say i'm quite impressed...i didn't think she had it in her...but now i have to watch her more closely just like i have to watch Lorenzo or Ginger when she was still here...are you enjoying loserville Ginger...send me a postcard" She says before laughing evilly

***static***

Amber is seen looking skeptical

"I trust Pandora as far as i can throw her...which isn't very far...i mean hello she's the daughter of Mal and Scarlett...of course she's untrustworthy...but if she wants to help me then i'm all for it

**End Confessionals**

After their agreement both girls head back into the cabin where Pandora finds another love letter from her secret admirer picking it up and opening it.

_To My Beautiful Angel of Chaos_

_How much do I love you...let me count the ways..._

_1\. Your beautiful eyes which are like pools of melted emerald_

_2\. Your gorgeous hair which reminds me of the fall which is one of the most beautiful seasons_

_3\. Your sweet and soft looking lips which i dream of kissing_

_4\. Your stunning body which haunts my dreams_

_5\. Your genius mind and how it works...it fascinates me by how smart you are...the plans you come up with and act out...i love watching you execute a plan and eliminating your foes one by one...i find your mind to be the most fascinating part of you and it is what i love most._

_I wish to hold you and never let you go...if you agree to love me back I will spoil you crazy and treat you like the queen you are...i love you so much my beautiful angel of chaos...and i hope you love me_

_Love you secret admirer_

"W-wow...just wow" Pandora said.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen smiling a little

"This was the most kindest, sweetest thing i've ever received...no one has ever said things like this to me before...no one...i just..." She stops and begins tearing up, "To think someone could love a demon like me is sooo...pathetic" she stops tearing up and smiles evilly and smirks, "Once i find out who's sending these i'm gonna use him and then abuse him...and then i'll smash his puny pathetic heart into pieces...love is a weakness and i of course don't have any" She then gasps and becomes Sophia, "I can't let Pandora do this...i have to find a way to stop her...deep down she truly appreciates these love letters and is falling for the guy who's writing them...she's just scared of what will happen if she admits her feelings...i have to stop her before she ruins her chances".

**End Confessionals**

A few hours later the contestants were all seen sitting on bleachers at the amphitheater.

"Welcome to the second annual Total Drama Talent Show" Chris announced.

"A talent show...excellent i have numerous talent" Amber boasted.

"For this challenge each team will have three contestants compete in the talent show however unlike the talent show in season one you will be performing at the same time as someone else from the other team competing against them...the winners will earn points...at the end the team with the most points wins...losers someone's going home...okay discuss amongst yourselves who's going to compete" Chris said walking off.

**The Venomous Vipers**

"Okay now for talents what can you guys do?" Pandora asked.

"Haley can sing" Amber said.

"N-no i can't" Haley said.

"Of course you can...she's really really good...she won last years talent show at school" Amber said.

"Okay Haley's in...you better not screw up" Pandora said as Haley sighed upset.

**Confessionals**

Haley is seen hugging herself uncomfortably

"I really wish Amber didn't volunteer me to sing...i don't have stage fright but...i just know i'll do bad and let my team down...the only reason i won school's talent show last year is because they pitied me...i just hope i don't screw up...or else Pandora will do something horrible to me" Haley said.

**End Confessionals**

"I have numerous talents" Lorenzo bragged.

"Great pick one your in" She said.

"I'm not performing" McKenzie said.

"Okay i won't force you" Pandora said, "Chad, Amber, Tommy do any of you have any talents".

""I'm not competing" Chad said.

"Me neither" Tommy said.

"I would but i don't want to upstage my sister" Amber said.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen filing her nails.

"The real reason i'm not competing is so i can start my plan to get Chris fired...and when i'm host i'll turn this show around making it the best on television...not like it is now...ughh with ugly old disgusting Chris hosting its bound to get canceled eventually" she says.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay then i guess i'm our last act" Pandora said.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen smiling evilly.

"I've got plans for this talent show...mark my words" she says

**End Confessionals**

**The Poisonous Blowfish**

"Okay so who wants to compete" Kaitlyn asks emotionless.

"I can perform a song" Gabriella suggests.

"Okay...so Gabby's in anyone else?" Kaitlyn asks still emotionless.

"I'm quite flexible" Trevor says.

"I'm really good at surfing" Vince says.

"Okay we have our acts" Kaitlyn says still emotionless

"Hey Kaitlyn are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep just fine" Kaitlyn said plastering a fake smile on her face.

**Confessionals**

Kaitlyn is seen working on an i-pod with a screwdriver and a blowtorch.

"I really hope we can win this challenge...have you noticed that we have lost every single challenge so far...were becoming the new Team Victory...why all the villains are on the other team" she says putting her face in her hands, "That plus my mother's affair...i don't want do this anymore...i wanna go home". She then begins crying.

**End Confessionals**

As both are teams getting ready to go on stage Pandora pulls Lorenzo aside.

"Do you want to do something truly awful?' She asks him.

"I would love to" Lorenzo says.

"Swipe McKenzie's diary for me...i'm gonna re-do what your mother did to hers...and at the same time i'm gonna expose the little love triangle she's in just like your father did to her parents" Pandora says.

"Why...i mean i'm all for it but why?" Lorenzo asks.

"Revenge...for burying me alive" Pandora says.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen smiling evilly.

"After i humiliate McKenzie and teach her a lesson...Tommy's next and then _Chris_" Pandora says.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay i'm in" Lorenzo says.

"Good then go get it" Pandora says. The camera changes as Lorenzo is seen sneaking to the Girl's Cabin. He then sneaks inside and heads towards McKenzie's bag which he then proceeds to open. He then pulls out her diary.

"Perfect" He says.

"What. The. *Bleep*. Are. You. Doing.?" McKenzie who has Slayer wrapped around and is standing in the doorway asks livid.

"Uhh, uhh" Lorenzo says.

"I said What. The. *Bleep*. Are. You. Doing.?" She yells approaching him menacingly as Slayer hissed dangerously.

"Pandora made me do it...please don't hurt me here take your diary back" He says throwing it at her.

"Thank you...but you know i have to punish you now" McKenzie says smiling evilly.

"No...please god no" Lorenzo says as the camera fades out showing the outside as we hear his high-pitched screams are heard scaring all the birds away.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen sitting with her arms crossed and smiling smug as Slayer wraps himself around her. She then begins rubbing his head as he hisses affectionately.

"Lorenzo was just a warm up...Pandora Riverson I'm. Coming. For. You." She says staring menacingly at the camera, "And i don't care if Mal and Scarlett are your parents...I. Will. Break. You."

***static***

Lorenzo is seen with a black eye scratch marks missing a few teeth. He is shaking in pure fear.

**End Confessionals**

Amber is seen sitting on the steps of the girl's cabin when Brandon approaches her.

"Hey Amber" Brandon says.

"Oh hey Brandon...whats up?" Amber asks.

"I need your help" Brandon says.

"With" Amber asks.

"Asking your sister out" Brandon reveals.

"Sure i'd love to help" Amber replies.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen smiling big.

"Its so cuuute how Brandon has such a huge crush on my sister...of course i'll help him out" she says.

**End Confessionals**

"Its just that...i've never been in love before and i just need your help talking to her" Brandon says as her smile tuns into a frown.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen with her arms crossed and a pissed look on her face.

"That is not okay...i was fine when i thought it was a simple crush...you know that go on a few dates, daddy scares him off and its back to being just me and Haley...but now that i know he's in love with her things have changed...that means daddy won't scare him off and she'll spend less time with me to spend it with _him_...She. Is. MY SISTER!...Brandon has to go simple as that...i sent his best buddy packing and now its his turn" she says upset.

**End Confessionals**

Kaitlyn is seen walking into the forest a blank emotionless expression on her face.

**Confessionals**

Kaitlyn is seen hugging herself while crying

"I just...don't want to be here anymore" She says before crying again.

**End Confessionals**

Kaitlyn is then seen walking towards a clearing where her father is seen setting something up for a later challenge.

"Dad" Kaitlyn says.

"Oh hey sweetie...what's up" Owen says.

"I have something to tell you...and i don't think your gonna like it" She says as the scene pauses and Amber appears in front of the screen with a remote.

"Ooh tension...will Kaitlyn tell her father that her mother's been cheating on him...and what does McKenzie have in store for Pandora find out all this and more when we return after the break right here on TOATL DRAMA-" She says before Chris appears cutting ehr off.

"Just what do you think your doing" Chris ask upset.

"I am so sorry Chris i just really wanted to try it...i am a huge fan and i just wanted to try it once" Amber said.

"Fine just don't let it happen again" Chris said.

"Who will leave...find out right after the break" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

**[Commercial Break]**

**The camera fades in showing chris standing in front of a metal gate.**

**"Last season you watched nineteen teens who just so happened to be the children of the former contestants of Total Drama battle it out on Pahkitew Island...now that the winner has been crowned were back for the next season...fourteen of them have been chosen to return to battle it out once again for the million dollars right here at the abandoned film lot from Total Drama Action...however instead of competing in movie themed challenges they will battle it out in video game themed challenges...were taking this game to all new levels...right here on TOTAL DRAMA!" Chris says as the camera begins to show various footage of the film lot...The screen then shows the logo for Total Drama as the commercial ends.**

***static***

**The screen shows a suburban town in the beginning of summer.**

**"It was a warm June evening in the small suburban town of Rosewood Pennsylvania the flowers were blooming, the grass which had just been freshly cut smelled amazing as usual, the fireflies were just starting to come out and the leaves were dancing in the wind. It was the day after the last day of school and four girls were celebrating that they finally finished their sophomore year…so to make the night special they all decided to have a sleepover in a cottage that was in the backyard of one of the girl's houses. The cottage looked just like a very tiny house…there was only one floor, it had a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. The first girl who's backyard they were having there sleepover in sat down on the white couch in the living room making herself comfortable. She brushed a piece of her shoulder length brown hair out of her eyes and stared at her friends across from her" The announcer says.**

**"Typical…she's never here on time" She complained to her friends.**

**"Courtney just relax…Amy will be here" said another girl with blonde hair that reached the middle of her back.**

**"Why are you defending her Sammy…she's been completely unreliable lately" Courtney spat.**

**"I know…its just she's my sister and…" Sammy said before Courtney cut her off.**

**"Your sister who's always rude and vicious to you" Courtney finished as Sammy frowned, "I'm sorry for taking my annoyance out on you Sammy…it's just Amy's really been creasing me lately".**

**"Its okay" Sammy replied.**

**"Why don't we have a drink or something…you know to lighten the mood" said another girl with black hair with teal streaks that reached her chin.**

**"I'm up for one…if that's okay with everyone else" said the last girl who had shoulder length red hair which was in pigtails.**

**"Okay coming up" Courtney said getting a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and five cups.**

**"Great idea Gwen" Sammy said.**

**"Thanks" Gwen replied.**

**"I hope Amy makes it before it gets too dark" The redhead said a little worried.**

**"Don't worry Zoey…I'm sure she'll be here soon enough" Sammy said placing a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.**

**"Okay" Zoey said taking a sip of her drink.**

**About ten minuets later the girls heard a loud bang right out side.**

**"What was that"? Gwen asked a little scared.**

**"I don't know…lets go find out" Courtney said as she got up and headed to the door her friends following in tow.**

**They opened the door and stepped out into the warm June air. The sun had just set and the sky was filled with pink and purple clouds. Fireflies flew past them as the tree's began whispering secrets too each other. The girls stood there in the cool breeze trying to figure out what made the sound. After a few minutes Courtney turned to her friends.**

**"It must have just been a raccoon going through the garbage or something…lets go back inside" Courtney said as a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed her arm scaring her and her friends.**

**"AHHHH!" They all screamed**

**"HAHA…you girls are too easy" said a girl coming out of the shadows.**

**"Amy…you scared us all nearly to death" Sammy said trying to catch her breath.**

**"Oh shut it Samey…your just a baby" Amy taunted as Sammy growled.**

**Amy and Sammy looked exactly alike in every way being twins except Amy had a beauty mark right below her right eye.**

**"So what have you losers been up too"? Amy asked as she sat on the couch.**

**"Waiting for you…where were you exactly"? Courtney asked.**

**"I had something to take care of first…so what have you losers been up too" Amy replied.**

**"We were having a drink and talking" Gwen replied.**

**"Seriously…that is so boring" Amy said rolling her eyes.**

**"Well what do you want to do" Courtney asked annoyed.**

**"I don't know…something not lame" Amy replied checking her manicure.**

**"Hey Amy…have you downloaded Ke$ha's new song yet"? Sammy asked trying to change the subject.**

**"I love her new video" Zoey said.**

**"Of course you do Zo…just not for the right reasons" Amy taunted pushing Courtney over her breaking point.**

**"That's it…I've had it" Courtney yelled enraged.**

**"What's your problem"? Amy asked.**

**"You…you're my problem…leave Amy now!" Courtney said.**

**"Fine…lets go Samey" Amy said getting up to leave.**

**"No!" Sammy said.**

**"What did you just say to me"? Amy asked shocked.**

**"I said no…I want to stay and have fun with my friends" Sammy replied.**

**"How. Dare. You…you are nothing without me Samey…I made you who you are and I can destroy you like that…now lets go" Amy yelled.**

**"NO!" Sammy yelled.**

**"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Courtney yelled getting in Amy's face.**

**"Yeah Sammy's are friend and she's defiantly a somebody to us" Gwen said defending Sammy.**

**"Fine…I'm leaving…I've got better things to do then hang out with losers like you" Amy said storming out the door.**

**"Amy wait" Courtney called chasing after her.**

**Gwen, Sammy and Zoey could hear yelling and screaming coming from out side then about a few minuets later Courtney walked back in.**

**"Where's Amy"? Sammy asked.**

**"She left" was all Courtney said as she sat back on the couch.**

**The four girls resumed their sleepover in peace and eventually fell asleep not knowing the danger Amy was about to walk into.**

**The next morning the sun was shining bright on the freshly cut lawns and the flowers were in full bloom. The four girls awoke peacefully after a relaxed nights sleep.**

**"I'm hungry…can we get breakfast yet"? Gwen asked.**

**"Sure…anyone want pancakes"? Courtney asked.**

**"Yeah…that would be awesome" Sammy replied.**

**"Totally" Zoey said as the girls got up and walked out of the cottage across Courtney's backyard and into her house. As they walked into the kitchen they saw each of there parents sitting at the kitchen table.**

**"What's going on here"? Courtney asked.**

**"Sammy dear…" Sammy's mom said standing up.**

**"What mom…what happened"? Sammy asked.**

**"Amy…never came home last night…she's gone missing" Sammy's mom said.**

**"What"? Sammy asked shocked.**

**"What do you mean she nerve came home…"? Courtney asked.**

**"She never returned home…we were hoping you girls knew where she was" Sammy's dad said.**

**"We don't know…she left half way through the sleepover…we thought she went home" Courtney replied.**

**"I can't believe this" Gwen said.**

**"I think I'm going to be sick" Zoey said as the four girls sat down.**

**"Amy never returned home, her parents filed a missing persons report with the police and missing posters with her face on them were put all over the town. Courtney Hastings, Gwen Montgomery, Sammy Dilaurentis and Zoey Fields became instant celebrities in their home town over the next few months…just not in a good way…Everyone searched high and low for Amy but nothing ever turned up…it was if she vanished into thin air...one thing the four girls were relieved about is the dark secrets that Amy used to make them remain loyal to her were now buried and long forgotten…although what there about to learn is that in Rosewood secrets never stay buried…and one horrible secret that will change these girls live forever was about to be dug up…One piece of advice Never Trust A Pretty Girl With An Ugly Secret...Pretty Drama Liars...only on Darkqueenofwonderland's fanfiction page...The new episode airs this Friday" The announcer says.**

**[End commercial Break]**

The camera fades back in at nighttime as the talent show is beginning. As both teams walk onto the bleachers and sit down Toni notices Kaitlyn is gone.

"Hey where's Kammi?' Toni asks.

"I don't know...hey has anyone seen Kaitlyn?" Trevor asked.

"Nope" Pandora said

"No" Tommy said.

"Not since this morning" Amber said smirking.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen smiling

"Hopefully she quit...and with Brandon leaving i'll have killed two birds with one stone" Amber says.

**End Confessionals**

Chris then walks out on stage.

"Chris have you seen Kaitlyn?" Gabriella asks.

"Nope i have no idea where she is and i don't care...we have a talent show to start so representing The Venomous Vipers its Haley...Chef and i will be judging the talent show so lets get started" Chris said sitting down next to Chef at the judges table as Haley walked on stage towards the microphone.

**Confessionals**

Haley is seen sitting down uncomfortably as she begins hugging herself

"I just hope i don't screw up...but i probably will" She says frowning

**End Confessionals**

**Song: Lithium**

**Original Artist: Evanescence**

**Album: The Open Door**

**Year: 2006 **

Haley grabs the mic as the piano music begins.

"Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Oh, but God, I want to let it go." She sings as the electric guitar, bass and drums begin.

"Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.

Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.

Never wanted it to be so cold.

Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,

Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.

Drown my will to fly.

Here in the darkness I know myself.

Can't break free until I let it go.

Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you... After all,

Anything is better than to be alone.

And in the end I guess I had to fall.

Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,

Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, ...stay in love with you.

I'm gonna let it go..." She sing finishing the song as everyone gives her a standing ovation.

"Epic performance Haley...10" Chris says as Chef starts crying his eyes out.

"11" He cries.

"Okay our next contestant for the talent show: Representing the Poisonous Blowfish, it's Gabriella!" Chris announced, as Gabby came out with applause. Slung around her neck is a guitar. The guitar is a purple colour.

"So, I'm dedicating this song to Trevor. This is my favorite song," she began causing Trevor to blush madly.

**Song: Love Story**

**Original Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Album: Fearless**

**Year: 2008 **

Gabriella began playing the cords on the guitar. She then began to sing.

"We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello, "

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

**Confessionals**

Trevor is seen with a dreamy expression on his face

"Wow. Her voice is dreamy. I think I really love her. Wait, I just hope she agrees to date me" he says.

***static***

Lorenzo is seen with a dreamy look on his face

"I feel really funny. No, Lorenzo, snap out of it! You're here to win!" Lorenzo said.

***static***

Haley is seen smiling.

"Wow! I really can't believe that Gabby is so good at the guitar!...of course she's gonna beat me but thats okay she's better" she says.

***static***

Amber is seen with her arms crossed

"Pfft. Whatever...i'm better then her...well, I do have to agree, her voice is good" she says.

**End Confessionals**

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..." Gabby finished the song to multiple cheers.

"Well done, Gabby! I give you an 11...Lets see what Chef has to say about that!" Chris exclaimed, turning to Chef.

"I give you a 10 out of 10! Well done!" Chef exclaimed, as Gabby jumped off the stage. Trevor walked up to her.

"Gabby... That was beautiful," he said.

Gabriella tried to hide her blush.

"Um... Thanks, Trevor," she replied.

Trevor looked nervous, while Toni was saying to him: 'JUST DO IT ALREADY!' He gulped and turned back to Gabby.

"Do you... Do you want to go out with me? Like, more as friends, but, as boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked.

"Sure," Gabriella replied.

Trevor's eyes lit up. Then, he turned into Fido, which made Gabby giggle. After he snapped out, he looked at her.

"You're laughing?" he asked worried.

Gabby giggled again. "I don't mind that you have MPD. Besides, I won't hate you for that." She smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek, causing Trevor to touch the cheek with his hand.

**Confessionals**

Trevor is seen sitting with a dreamy look on his face

"Score! I just got my first kiss with my crush! She's nice, sweet, and she doesn't mind my MPD" He says cheering.

***static***

Gabriella is seen with a big smile on her face

"Okay, I have to admit, Trevor is really nice. I hope the relationship will last long" She says.

***static***

Pandora is seen filing her nails as she give the camera a very harsh glare

"So Trevor has a girlfriend...this just wont do...it seems as if Gabriella has made her way onto my list" She say smiling evilly.

**End Confessionals**

"Well it seems we have a tie in the first round...okay next up we have Lorenzo from the vipers" Chris says as Lorenzo walks on stage.

"For my act i'll need a volunteer" Lorenzo said however no one volunteered.

"Chad volunteers" McKenzie says.

"No i don't " Chad says.

"Chad get you ass on stage before i have Chef drag it up there" Chris says as Chad grumbles and walks on stage.

"Okay now i will hypnotize Chad" Lorenzo says.

"Wait what...no way" Chad said.

"Just relax Chad...i promise i won't make you do anything embarrassing" Lorenzo said.

"Fine" Chad agreed.

"Now clear your mind and begin counting backwards from one hundred" Lorenzo said.

**Confessionals**

Lorenzo os seen with a smug grin on his face.

"Manipulation runs on both sides of my family so i was able to pick up hypnotism like that when my father taught me...remember what he did to Kaitlyn's father in season three whenever he said the word revenge...oh good times" Lorenzo says.

***static***

McKenzie is seen smiling big

"Hopefully that moron embarrasses himself...i'm in the mood for something hilarious to happen...so he better make me laugh" She says.

**End Confessionals**

"42...41...40...39...3-" Chad said falling asleep.

"Okay now Chad when I snap my fingers you will wake up and do whatever i tell you...okay" Lorenzo said, "Now wake up" Chad then woke up, "Now read this page" Lorenzo said handing him McKenzie's diary.

"He wouldn't" McKenzie said as Slayer hissed dangerously.

_"Dear diary...i don't know why i'm feeling like this but i can't believe i'm gonna say this but i'm in love with two different guys...The first one is a badass like me and we get along great but i just feel like it will get boring eventually...but the other there is much passion...he challenges me, pisses me off and makes me crazy...i love them both...what am i gonna do?" _Chad reads in his hypnotized state as McKenzie glares dangerously at Lorenzo who looks terrified as Pandora smirks. McKenzie then jumps on stage and attacks Chad beating the shit out of him repeatedly pounding his face in. She then grabs her diary and glares at Lorenzo who yelps in fear...she then returs to her seat behind Pandora. McKenzie then leans towards her.

"After i deal with Lorenzo again...you next" She hisses in anger.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen filing her nails annoyed.

"So apparently Lorenzo can't keep his mouth shut...i'm gonna have to teach him a lesson" She says smiling evilly.

***static***

McKenzie is seen cuddling with Slayer as an annoyed look comes across her face

"Lorenzo and Pandora are dead meat...thank god i got my diary back...lets just say Chad won't remember the beat down i gave him...but he'll remember the pain" She says smiling evilly as her and Slayer cuddle again

**End Confessionals**

"Well another diary reading combined with a beat down...that was awesome...6 out 10" Chris announced

"Reading someone else's diary is a disgusting display...but i give McKenzie 7 points for that beat down" Chef replies.

"Okay up next is Trevor" Chris announced as Trevor walked on stage.

"For my talent...i'm super flexible" Trevor said as he sat down. He then put both of his legs behind his head.

"Wow...6 out of 10" Chris said impressed.

"Ehh...not that impressive i give it a 4" Chef said.

"Okay the score is 34 Vipers, 31 Blowfish...up next is Pandora" Chris announces as she walks on stage.

"Okay for my talent i can do any type of math in my head possible...so ask away" Pandora said.

"Okay whats 6,251X5,483,081?" Chris asks

"34,274,739,331" Pandora replies

"Impressive" Chris says, 5 out of 10. Chef is about to answer when Pandora gives him the most scariest glare imaginable making him shake in fear.

**Confessionals**

Chef is seen shaking in fear

"That girl ain't right...she scares me" He says bring his legs to his chest as he begins sucking his thumb

***static***

Pandora is seen smiling deviously as admires her nails

"All i had to do was persuade Chef in my direction and boom we win" She says.

**End Confessionals**

"100 points" Chef says.

"WHAT!" Everyone yells

"Yep thats my answer and i'm sticking to it" Chef says.

"Well it looks like the viper's win again" Chris says.

"But Vince hasn't even gone yet" Gabriella says.

"Yeah but with a score like there's there is no way he could beat them...blowfish your sending someone home again" Chris says as Amber smirks real big.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen smiling deviously.

"Goodbye Brandon...you won't be missed" She says smiling

**End Confessionals**

The contestants are all seen sitting in the mess-hall...The Poisonous Blowfish are looking down as they are ignoring their meals which they probably would do anyway. Brandon then gets up.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom" He says as he turns towards Haley and motions to the door. Getting the message Haley also gets up.

"I have to use the bathroom also" She says following him out the door. Amber then sits down with the blowfish.

"Hey you guys...i'm sorry that you lost again...it must suck" She says.

"Yeah thanks for your sympathy Annie" Toni says.

"I just thought i should you know that...Brandon has been saying all sorts of horrible things about you guys while he was still on our team" Amber says.

"What?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes...he said that you Toni are dumber then a box of nails and that you only got on because of your large boobs, Vince he called you a disgusting dirty hipster, Trevor he said that the only reason your here is so your parents could get rid of you because your an embarrassment to them and Gabby he said your a disgusting, ugly, pathetic, useless whore who only got on the show by sleeping with Chris" Amber says as Gabby begins crying. Trevor wraps his arms around her holding her as a really pissed off look crosses his face.

"Oh he is dead meat" Toni says.

"Yeah he is so outta here" Vince agrees.

"I just wanted to let you guys know...since none of you deserve to go home" She says leaving their table as Brandon and Haley return. Haley is blushing like crazy as she sits next to Amber smiling.

"Why are you smiling so big...what did he say to you?" Amber asked curious.

"N-nothing...we just talked" Haley says. As Brandon sits down with his team they all give him very angry glares.

"Whats the matter guys?' He asks getting nervous.

"Just who do you think you are?" Toni says pissed.

"I'm Brandon...remember Toni" he says thinking she forgot his name. She then smacks him across the face real hard, "What was that for". Trevor then proceeds to punch him real hard in the face.

"You really lucky Rath hasn't come out yet...cause if he did you'd be in pieces" Trevor says. Vince then dumps his food on Brandon.

"Asswipe" Vince says as the four of them get up and leave but before they do Gabby kicks him hard in the balls.

**Confessionals**

Brandon is seen with a look of confusion on his face and a black eye

"What was that all about...ow" he says in pain.

**End Confessionals**

**The Bonfire Ceremony**

The camera shows the bonfire ceremony as the sun begins to set. The Poisonous Blowfish are seen sitting down with Trevor, Gabriella, Vince and Toni sitting in the back and Brandon in the front as he can feel the angry glares directed at him.

"Wow...you guys truly suck...five straight losses in a row...that must be some kind of record" Chris says.

"Just get on with it..." Toni says.

"Fine your no fun...marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Toni

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Trevor

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gabriella

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and Vince, Brandon your time's up" Chris says tossing the four who are safe their marshmallows.

"Wait what?" Brandon asks shocked.

"Yep your out...you should have seen this coming though after all the horrible things you said about your team though...calling Toni and Gabby whores, Vince a dirty hipster and saying that Trevor's family didn't love him" Chris said.

"I never said that" Brandon said.

"Then why did Amber say you did?" Vince asked.

"Wait Amber-" Brandon said but before he could finish a loud voice was heard.

"CHRIS I'M GONNA *BLEEP*-ING KILL YOU" Owen is heard yelling in an angry fit of rage as he, Izzy and Kaitlyn come into the bonfire ceremony.

"Owen what's wrong?" Chris asks shocked never seeing him that mad before.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!" Owen yelled.

"Izzy you told him"? Chris asked.

"Actually i did" Kaitlyn says.

"CHRIS I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR *BLEEP8-ING SKULL" Owen says charging at him.

"Chef HELP!" Chris says as Chef shoots Owen with a tranquilizer dart knocking him unconscious.

"Big O...ooh Izzy's gonna get you Cheffy" Izzy says tackiling him and beating the shit out of him as a pair of interns appear and repeatedly shot her with tranquilizer darts finally knocking her unconscious.

"Chris you are a *Bleep*-ing asshole...you can keep my mom because i never want to see her again but me and my dad are leaving" Kaitlyn says, "I am so done with this shithole show".

"Chris slept with your mom...oh god i am so sorry Kaitlyn" Gabriella said as Kaitlyn broke down again and began crying. Trevor, Gabriella, Vince and Toni all got up and gave her a group hug as she calmed down.

"Thank you guys...and i'm sorry for quitting but my dad needs me right now and i just can't stay here in this hellhole any longer" Kaitlyn says.

"Okay Brandon you were voted off so please spin The Wheel of Misfortune" Chris says as Brandon sighs spinning the wheel. It lands on Cannon.

"The Cannon of shame...my personal favorite" Chris says.

**Elimination**

The camera then transitions to the dock of shame where Brandon, Kaitlyn and an unconscious Owen are seen waiting to get blasted.

"Wait i never got to ask Haley out...and i have to warn her about her siSSSSSTTTTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Brandon says as the three of them are blasted off the island.

"And with that were down to eleven...who will leave next, what will Haley think now that Brandon's gone and which one of these kid's mom's will i sleep with next...find out next time right here on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says signing off as the camera fades to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Brandon: **I'm voting Kaitlyn since she didn't even bother to show up for the challenge...plus what up with the others attacking me

***static***

**Vince: **Brandon is finished...bye asswipe

***static***

**Toni: **Bradley is a Two-face backstabbing lying little *BLEEP*

***static***

**Gabby: **Brandon is done...no second chances

***static***

**Trevor: **What Brandon said to Gabriella makes me so angry...**(gasps)**...lemme tell you something Brandon you asshole the next time i see you i'm gonna rip you mother*Bleep*-ing skull out

**End Voting Confessionals**

**Teams**

**Venomous Vipers: Amber, Chad, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora &amp; Tommy**

**Poisonous Blowfish: Gabby, Toni, Trevor &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger, Brandon &amp; Kaitlyn**

**I apologize to Grojbandian180 and PFC Andrews of CIA for Kaitlyn and Brandon's eliminations...i also apologize for ruining Kaitlyn's family...i really wanted to make her elimination big and full of drama and after thinking about it for a while this is what i came up with...now i have some news at the merge every eliminated contestant will return to compete in the challenge and one of them will return to the competition...also i am going to confirm one of the titles of an episode during the merge...it will be called "The Opening of Pandora's Box"...in the episode Pandora kidnaps Trevor and Gabby and attempts to kill them...this will be Pandora's Scarlett fever episode however unlike her mother she will not be eliminated in this episode...anyways i hope you enjoyed this episode...episode 7 will be out next week...R&amp;R and have a great day:)**


	14. Ep 7 Children of The Moon

"Last time on Total Drama: The Next Generation...we had the contestants do a little talent show for us...Haley and Gabriella sang songs for us, Pandora intimidated Chef with some math, Trevor showed off his flexibility, Lorenzo hypnotized Chad and revealed the love triangle this season...in the end Amber manipulated The blowfish into eliminating Brandon by spreading lies about him...she also told Kaitlyn about my affair with her mom resulting in Brandon's elimination and Kaitlyn quitting the show plus Owen trying to strangle me...who will leave tonight on this very moontastic episode...find out all this and more right here on TOTAL DRAMA: A NEXT GENERATION!". The camera then fades out.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing the deck of the girls cabin at sunset as Haley is seen leaning over the railing depressed. She sighs sadly

**Confessionals**

Haley is seen hugging herself upset.

"Brandon got the boot last night...and Amber told me he was bad mouthing me pretty bad...she said he called me worthless..i can't believe he said that...i thought he was different but no...he's just like everyone else" she says upset.

**End Confessionals**

As she is sulking the door to the girls cabin bursts open and Pandora runs out screaming as spiders fall off of her. Haley the hears laughing and turns seeing McKenzie leaning against the doorframe.

"You did that?" Haley asked.

"Bitch had it coming for the whole diary reading" McKenzie said smiling evilly as she is petting Slayer's head.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen shaking in fear...she then gasps and Lila takes control.

"Oh boy this is bad...Pandora is really, really mad...McKenzie you better run" she says.

***static***

McKenzie is seen leaning against the wall of the confessional.

"Pandora had her comeuppance coming the minuet she embarrassed me on national television...Lorenzo is next" she says firmly

***static***

Haley is seen laughing hysterically

**End Confessionals**

"Attention campers report outside of your cabins for the explanation of this tonight's challenge" Chris's voice says over the intercom.

A few minuets later the contestants are all seen standing ready and waiting as Chef rolls a TV in as Chris walks up to the teens.

"Okay now tonight's challenge will be pretty easy as all you need to do is race across the island to the finish line...first team to get all their member across the finish line win invincibility...losers someone's going home" Chris says explaining the rules.

"Just a race?" Pandora asks suspicious, "Sounds too easy".

"Yeah what's the catch Mclean?" McKenzie asks.

"Well if you all watched season five which was all-stars then you would have seen the episode that took place during the blue harvest moon...well tonight is once again a blue harvest moon so all the animals will be acting like their complete opposites. Now for winning the last challenge The Venomous Vipers get a map" Chris says tossing them a map which Amber catches, "Poisonous Blowfish you four get to wear bacon hats and sausage tails".

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen looking nervous

"If tonight truly is the blue harvest moon then that means Sophia could take full control...i can not let that happy go lucky moronic twit get in control...i have things to plan" She says seriously.

**End Confessionals**

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Chris says as both teams begin the race.

As both teams are running Trevor turns to Gabriella.

"If the vipers have a map we should just follow them" He says.

"Great idea Trevor" She says as he stops and picks her up bridal-style, "Trevor what are you doing?".

"A beautiful lady shouldn't have to walk" Trevor replied making her blush.

"Thank you...I love you" Gabriella says.

"I love you too" Trevor replies kissing her passionately on the lips.

**Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen sighing happily

"Trevor is such a big sweetheart...i love him sooo much...i'm just so happy right now" She says happily

***static***

Trevor is seen smiling quite big as he sighs happily.

"Gabriella is sooo great...i am so in love right now...she is just so amazing...i love her" he says

**End Confessionals**

As the teams run through the woods they look up to the sky and notice the big full yellow moon turn a bright icy blue. A bear which is about to kill a bunny turns into a coward as the bunny attacks it. Some baby birds swam and fly towards Vince and begin attacking him.

"Ahh...get off of me" He cries.

Pandora and Trevor both gasp. Pandora becoming Sophia and Trevor becoming Fido. Trevor then drops Gabriella and runs on all fours deep into the woods howling.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Gabriella says rubbing her sore bottom.

**Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen rubbing her ass.

"So since the stupid blue harvest moon turned Trevor into Fido he dropped me hard on my butt...ow" Gabriella said in pain.

***static***

Sophia is seen smiling evilly

"Now that i'm in control i can finally figure out who is Pandora's secret admirer is...now let me think of who it could be...i know its not Trevor since he likes Gabby, it can't be Mordred, Gabe or Jayden as they were eliminated before the letters started coming, it can't be Tommy or Chad as they both like McKenzie, Brandon liked Haley, Vince likes Ginger so that leaves...**(gasps)**...Lorenzo" she says shocked.

**End Confessionals**

As the vipers are running they come across a group of bunnies.

"Oh god not the bunnies" Haley said as Chad scoffs.

"I'm not about to be taken down by a gang of bunnies" he says as all the bunnies attack causing him to run off screaming.

"Help i'm being taken down by a gang of bunnies" Chad screams as Tommy and McKenzie both laugh and point at him.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen laughing hysterically

***static***

Tommy is seen laughing hysterically

***static***

Chad is seen glaring at the camera.

"I was not scared of those bunnies i was surprised...big difference...i'm not like Scott the pussy that my mom abandoned me for" Chad says angrily as something growls outside making him scream like a little girl.

**End Confessionals**

As The blowfish continue running they run into a duck which attacks Toni.

"Ahh help me" She cries as Gabriella with some quick thinking grabs a rock and throws it at the duck knocking it unconscious as Vince helps Toni to her feet.

"Thanks guys" Toni says smiling happily.

"Your welcome" Gabriella replies as they continue running.

The camera then pans to the vipers as Sophia who is seen running turns to Lorenzo.

"Hey Lorenzo" she says.

"Yes Pandora dear?" he asks.

"First i'm not Pandora...i'm Sophia one of her alternate personalities and second...i know its you writing Pandora the love letters" Sophia reveals.

"I h-have no idea what your talking about" Lorenzo says nervous.

"Your the only one who could have done it...it had to be you" Sophia says.

"All right fine...so it was me...does she know?" Lorenzo asked.

"No she doesn't...now when she figures it out as she eventually will she's going to try and manipulate you into thinking she loves you back which she really does so she can eliminate you" Sophia says.

"What?' Lorenzo asks confused.

"Pandora's never been in love before so she doesn't know how to act about so she's approaching it the way she does everything else...destroy it...but i can assure she really does return your feelings she just doesn't know how to act like she does...make sense?' she asks.

"I guess" Lorenzo replies.

**Confessionals**

Lorenzo is seen with a confused look on his face

"I've never been in a situation like this before... Estoy tan cunfused...Watashi wa nani o suru tsumori?" Lorenzo says.

***static***

Sophia is seen with a big smile on her face

"Hopefully helping Pandora and Lorenzo get together will make them both happy...and hopefully Pandora doesn't get mad at me for telling Lorenzo she likes him back...just so your not confused she doesn't like him per-see...she likes whoevers sending the notes which just so happens to be Lorenzo" She says

**End Confessionals**

As the vipers continued to run they came across a rope bridge. Amber noticed how rickety the bridge is.

"Hey remember this from all-stars" she said.

"Yep and my mom had the right idea so i'm gonna go around...see you on the other side" McKenzie said turning around before Tommy grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"No *Bleep*-ing way are you jeopardizing or chance to win" Tommy says carrying her over the bridge.

"Put. Me. Down Tommy!" McKenzie yells as she begins pounding her fists on his back. After the whole team crossed the bridge Amber pulls out a pocket knife she "borrowed" from McKenzie and cuts the ropes destroying the bridge. She walks off with an evil smile on her face.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen smirking as she files her nails.

"By cutting the bridge i made sure those stupid blowfish couldn't get across...there are only four of them left and i'm going to make sure that after tonight there will only be three" She says confidently.

***static***

McKenzie is seen glaring at the camera as an evil smirk come across her face

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy...i'm gonna have to get you back for that...i hope you know that" she says.

**End Confessionals**

Gabriella, Toni and Vince approach what used to be the bridge.

"Great and now how are we gonna cross" Toni complains annoyed.

"Hey where's Trevor at?" Vince asked.

"I don't know...he became Fido and ran off" Gabriella said.

"Oh...okay" Vince said, "Now what are we gonna do?".

"Maybe we can go around the gap" Gabriella suggested.

"Okay but we gotta hurry" Toni says as they turn around to take an alternate route. As they are running Toni trips and sets off a net trap trapping them in a net suspended on the air.

"What the hell" Gabriella says as the hear howling in the distance.

**Confessionals**

Trevor is seen rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Whenever i become Fido...i tend to set up traps...i hope I didn't catch my team in any" he says

**End Confessionals**

Chris is seen watching everything thats going down in the control room and he's not liking what he's seeing.

"Where's the drama...the tension...*sighs*...i didn't want it to come to this...i was telling Chef i didn't want it to come to this but we need drama" Chris says pulling out a remote and pressing a big red button which activates a machine that magnifies the rays of the blue harvest moon which causes all the contestants to gasp.

Haley stops short as an evil smile graces her face.

**Confessionals**

Haley is seen with her legs crossed as she smiles evilly

"Well it seems as if this blue harvest moon has brought me back...i'm going to enjoy this" she says evilly.

**End Confessionals**

Amber then approaches Haley nervously.

"A-are y-you o-okay H-Haley?" she asks as Haley backhands her.

"Shut your mouth _Spareme_" Haley says making Amber cry.

"That wasn't very nice Haley-waley" Lorenzo says in a childish voice.

"YAY SUNSHINE LOLLIPOPS AND RAINBOWS!...lets have a cuddle party" McKenzie says as she wraps her arms around Tommy.

"YAY CUDDLE TIME" Tommy says hugging her back.

"Aww...i want to cuddle" Chad complains as Amber continues to cry as McKenzie, Tommy and Lorenzo all cuddle with each other while Haley yells at them. Sophia just stares at them like they all lost their minds.

**Confessionals**

Sophia is seen with a look of confusion on her face.

"What. Just. happened?" she asks confused.

**End Confessionals**

Still trapped in the net the blowfish are now quite different then when we saw them last.

"When i get out of this i'm going to rip out Trevor's intestines, shove them up his ass and pull them out his goddamn mother*Bleep*-ing throat" Gabriella yells in a pissed off rage.

"Ooh look pwetty bue" Toni says pointing at the moon.

"OHMYGOSHOHMY*BLEEP*-INGGOSHIJUSTLOVENETSSO*BLEEP*-INGMUCHTHISISSOEXCITINGIHOPEWENEVERGETLETDOWNFROMHEREOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHI'MJUSTSOEXCITEDRIGHTNOW!" Vince said all at once in a super excited voice.

"*Bleep* YOU!" Gabriella yells, "AHHHHH! LET ME THE *Bleep* out of here before I MURDER THESE TWO!" Gabriella screams as the the screen pauses. Chris the appears.

"Wow she is mad...didn't know she had it in her...thank you blue harvest moon this is ratings gold...will Gabriella kill Vince and Toni, how will Sophia survive her teammates and where the hell is Trev-AHHHHHH!" Chris says before he gets cut off by a rope snare hanging him upside down from a tree, "Uh find out all this and more right after the break...TREVOR!".

**(Commercial Break)**

The camera fades back on showing the vipers running again...well McKenzie, Chad, Lorenzo and Tommy are all skipping and singing "LaLaLa" over and over again.

"Will you all shut the *Bleep* up" Haley yells annoyed.

Just then a light breeze picks up and the trees began blowing as an eerie fog sets in.

"Oh god what now" Sophia complains.

**Confessionals**

Sophia is seen looking annoyed

"Really Chris...did you really have to invite him" she says annoyed.

**End Confessionals**

"S-sLENDER MAN!...YAY!" McKenzie screams in joy as she runs over to Slenderman and gives him a big hug. Lorenzo, Chad and Tommy all join her as Haley is seen screaming at Amber about how stupid she is. Sophia then walks up to Slenderman

"Um mr. Slenderman sir...can you tell us where the finish line is?' She asks as he silently points to the left, "Thank you so much...and i loved your video game". Sophia then grabs the four hugging him and drags them away. as the twins follow fighting the whole time.

"Your just an uglier version of me _Spareme_" Haley says.

"Well at least mom and dad love me" Amber says.

"Take. It. BACK!" Haley yells.

"Make me!" Amber yells back as Haley tackles her and they begin beating the crap out of each other.

"Ughh" Sophia groans grabbing the fighting sisters and dragging them to the finish line as well.

Back with the blowfish Toni is seen kissing the net.

"What are you doing nimrod!" Gabriella asks in a harsh tone.

"Offering the net love and affection so it will let us go" Toni replies.

"You are an idiot" Gabriella says.

"Yay!" Toni replies.

"_I. Hate. You. So. *Bleep*-ing. Much!_" Gabriella says

"Yay!" Toni cheers as Gabriella attacks her and begins chocking her.

At the finish line The Venomous Vipers finally arrive and Sophia who dragged them there passes out from exhaustion. Just then the blue harvest moon turns back to yellow and everything goes back to normal. Amber and Haley who were strangling each other stop and began hugging. McKenzie, Tommy, Chad and Lorenzo who were hugging stop and begin strangling each other and Sophia wakes up and gasps becoming Pandora again.

"Ughh my head hurts...what happened?" She asks curious.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen sitting with the biggest smile ever

"You wanna here something funny...Sophia never took control...i was pretending to be her the whole time...and now i know Lorenzo has a thing for me...like i would ever fall for him...he's going down if it wasn't for his father mine would have won All Stars...not Mike...no matter revenge is a dish best served boiling hot just like lava...you know what they say Lorenzo...history tends to repeat itself" she says.

**End Confessionals**

After being let down from the next by Chef the Poisonous Blowfish finally arrive at the finish line only to learn that they lost. Trevor shows up a few minuets later.

"Hey guys...what happened?" Trevor asks.

"Well thanks to your stupid MPD we lost the challenge" Toni yells.

"Hey leave him alone...i didn't see you coming up with any ideas to get out of the net" Gabriella yells back at her.

"Trevor why don't you do us all a favor and just go home...okay" Toni yells before Gabriella smacks her.

"If you ever insult my boyfriend again...i will make you very sorry understand" Gabriella asks in a very serious tone.

"_Rott. In. Hell. _the both of you" Toni spats walking off. Pandora is seen watching from the sidelines as a big smirk makes its way onto her face.

**Confessionals**

Toni is seen hugging herself.

"its just not fair...this whole time all this team has been is The Trevor and Gabriella show...and i'm so sick of it...we don't need anymore Mary-sues or Gary-stu's like Trevor's parents" Toni says upset.

***static***

Pandora is seen smirking big.

"Toni is a ticking time bomb right now...and with the right push she'll go right over the edge and it will be most fun to watch her go down in flames" she says confidently

**End Confessionals**

Lorenzo os seen sitting on the steps to the guys cabin as a couple fireflies are flying above him. Pandora walks towards him an evil smile on her face.

Lorenzo my dear...i need a favor" She says.

"And what would that be _dear_?' Lorenzo asks.

"Toni is a ticking time bomb right now...so i want you to spread a little of your burromerto magic and push her over the edge" Pandora says.

"Gladly my chaotic sweet" Lorenzo says taking her hand and kissing it making her blush. She then grabs his wrist and bends it backwards getting a sick cracking sound out of it, "Ai-yee".

"D-Do that a-again...and i'll make you a dead donkey...got it Lorenzo dead donkey" Pandora said letting go of his hand as he cradled it close to his chest.

"Yes i understand" He says.

"Good" she says. And with that she turns around and leaves.

"Puta de mierda" Lorenzo mutters under his breath.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen smirking

"If all goes to plan...then their team will have the most explosive elimination ever" she says smiling evilly

***static***

Lorenzo is seen glaring into the camera however his glare soon becomes an evil smirk.

"Did you see how she blushed and stuttered...she so wants me...and i have the perfect plan to make her submit to me once and for all...just you wait and see" he say laughing evilly

**End Confessionals**

Lorenzo found Toni in the mess-hall angrily stabbing her food with her fork as she ate it.

"Wow you must really be upset...your actually eating the food" He says.

"Oh...whatever" She says not caring.

"I know how angry you are Toni and i think its totally unfair how Trevor and Gabriella steal all the limelight from you, you deserve way more screen time and i personally think its time you take it" Lorenzo says.

"Your right...all this season so far its been The Trevor &amp; Gabriella show...but now its time for The Toni Gordon Show...thank you Leslie...i want let those screen hogging Mary-sues take any more of my screen time away" Toni declares angrily as she storms out of the mess-hall.

"Bought it hook line and sinker...Kanojo wa yoru wa tsudzukanaidarou" Lorenzo says confidently.

**Confessionals**

Lorenzo is seen smiling evilly

"This will surly be an interesting elimination" Lorenzo says.

**End Confessionals**

Toni approaches Vince who is seen sitting on the dock of shame admiring the moon. SHe then sits down next to him.

"We need to talk" she says.

"About what?" he asks.

"I'm obviously going home tonight unless you vote with me...if we can force a tie i can challenge one of the screen hoggers in a tie-breaker and hopefully i'll win and one of those screen hoggers will be gone" she says.

"I...I don't know" Vince says.

"Please Vince...i don't deserve to go home" Toni begged.

"I'll...i'll think about it" he says.

"Thank you" she says getting up and walking away. Vince stares at her retreating figure and sighs.

**Confessionals**

Vince is seen looking really depressed.

"Man...when did this game stop being fun...i wish Ginger was here...at least with her here with me i would have someone to talk to and things wouldn't be as bad" he says

***static***

Toni is seen looking nervous

"Hopefully Vince follows through with the plan because if not i'm toast" she says.

**End Confessionals**

**Bonfire Ceremony**

The camera shows the bonfire ceremony as the sun begins to set. The Poisonous Blowfish are seen sitting down with Trevor and Gabriella in the back and Toni and Vince in the front.

"Poisonous Blowfish you guys couldn't be any suckier...you've lost again..." Chris says.

"Just shut up and tell us who's going home" Toni says.

"Fine...spoil sport...marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gabriella

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and Vince" Chris announces tossing them their marshmallows, "Trevor and Toni...one of you is leaving the show tonight...the last marshmallow goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Trevor" Chris says tossing him the marshmallow as Toni stands up.

"You know what fine...who needs this dumb show anyways" she says, "Victor i hope your happy...because your going _next_".

"Whatever" Vince mutters depressed.

"Toni my dear the Wheel of Misfortune" Chris says as Toni walks up to the wheel and gives it a hard pull. After a few minuets it landed on toilet.

"The Flush of Shame...nice one" Chris says.

**Elimination**

The camera then transitions to the dock of shame where Toni is seen sitting in the toilet as Chris, Chef, Trevor, Gabriella and Vince are there to see her off.

"Any last words Toni?" Chris asks her.

"Remember Vlad...your nEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screams as she is flushed.

"It was a rhetorical question...who will be eliminated next and what will happen to them before that...will Pandora ever admit her feeling or will she annihilate Lorenzo instead and will Toni's prediction of Vince's future come true...find out next time right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

It fades back in a few seconds later showing the boys cabin...a silhouette is seen moving behind the cabin. The silhouette then moved into the moonlight revealing themselves to be Lorenzo. A female silhouette then appears.

"Does Pandora believe you are in love with her?" she asks.

"She fell for it just like you predicted" he says.

"Marvelous...Lorenzo my dear you are a true genius" she says.

"I try...so how are we going to bring her down once and for all?" he asks.

"You'll see my dear...you'll see" she says laughing evilly.

**Confessionals**

Lorenzo is seen with an evil smile on his face

"With me and my partner working together we will be unstoppable and that little bitch Pandora will be finished...she will pay for what her father did to my parents" he says firmly

***static***

The lights are off but the silhouette of a female can be seen

"Pandora has no idea what's coming for her...none of them do and if i get my way which i always do then everyone loses" she says laughing evilly.

**End Confessionals**

**Voting Confessionals**

**Vince: **I'm sorry Toni...but i just want to get this over with and forcing a tie would bring even more drama that we don't need

***static***

**Toni: **Trevor you *Bleep*-ed up so go home

***static***

**Gabby: **Toni is so done...no second chances...and to think i actually thought we were friends

***static***

**Trevor: **I gotta vote for Toni...i'm sorry

**End Voting Confessionals**

**Teams**

**Venomous Vipers: Amber, Chad, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora &amp; Tommy**

**Poisonous Blowfish: Gabby, Trevor &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger, Brandon, Kaitlyn &amp; Toni**

**I apologize to ScorpioTheConquer for Toni's elimination...she was a really good character and i really enjoyed writing for her...also Heather Chandler The Almighty has created a forum for this story...the link will be in the reviews so check it out...anyways i hope you enjoyed this episode...episode 8 will be out later this week...R&amp;R and have a great day:)**


	15. Ep 8 Snowstorms and Avalanches

"Last time on Total Drama: The Next Generation...The Blue Harvest Moon bought out the worst in our contestants...(shows Gabriella trying to chock Toni while AMber and Haley strange each other)...Sophia cornered Lorenzo and got him to admit he was in love with Pandora but turns out Sophia was Pandora the whole time...(shows Pandora in the confessional talking about her plan)...also Lorenzo doesn't even really love her...he's pretending too and he's working with a mysterious female we know nothing about...(shows Lorenzo talking to the female silhouette)...In the end The Poisonous Blowfish lost again when they got caught in one of Fido's traps...(shows them getting caught)...but instead of shoving Trevor out the doggie door Toni received the boot...or should i say the fush...(shows Toni getting flushed)...who will leave this episode find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: THE NEXT GENERATION!". The camera then fades out.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing the dock of shame. Vince is seen laying down staring up at the stars in the sky. He sighs sadly.

**Confessionals**

Vince is seen leaning against the wall.

"When i fist signed up for this show i thought it would be a rocking time...but no its been one cruddy time after the next...we keep losing and everyone just keeps getting meaner and meaner...*sighs*...i miss my parents...and Ginger" he says sadly.

**End Confessionals**

The camera then pans to the girls cabin where the girls are relaxing peacefully.

"Can you believe how empty this cabin is starting to feel?' Haley asks.

"I know...it feels weird not having Toni sleep under me" Gabriella says.

"Then you shouldn't have voted her off" McKenzie says.

"With what she said to Trevor she deserved to go home" Gabriella said.

"I feel bad for her though" Haley says.

"Eh she was kind of dead weight...i commend you for eliminating her when you did Gabby" Pandora says.

"Yeah but she was a nice girl...up until last night" Gabriella says.

"She was afraid of going home...so she tried throw the attention on you and Trevor...thats what it seems like to me" McKenzie says as she begins petting Slayer's head.

"Oh...still she didn't have to be such a bitch about it" Gabriella says.

**Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen with her chin in her hand as she rests her elbow on her knee.

"Me and Toni were friends and it really hurt to vote her off...but she really hurt me...I don't know if I can ever forgive her for what she said...but Toni if your watching this...i'd like to give it a try" she says.

***static***

Pandora is seen smiling evilly

"So maybe last night didn't go the way i planned but no matter there still was drama...now onto the issue at hand...the merge is just around the corner and i need to start planning for it...there are only ten of us left and if i want to win i have to solidify my alliance...so if i have to swallow my pride and dignity and apologize to McKenzie so she'll work with me again...i will" she says.

**End Confessionals**

The camera then pans to the guys cabin where the guys are also seen relaxing. Trevor then notices that Vince is missing.

"Hey where's Vince?" he asks.

'I saw him head towards the dock a few minuets ago" Chad said not caring.

"Oh okay" Trevor replied.

"it must suck for you guys only having three people left on your team" Lorenzo said.

"Yeah it does" Trevor says.

"Well at least we know who's going home next time you guys you lose" Tommy says.

"What do you mean by that?" Trevor asks.

'Well its obvious Vince is leaving next time you guys lose as neither your or Gabby will vote for each other" Tommy explains.

"Oh" is all Trevor says.

**Confessionals**

Trevor is seen rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"I feel kind of bad for Vince...but there is no way i'm voting out Gabby...sorry bro" he says.

**End Confessionals**

The next morning the contestants are seen in the mess-hall eating Chef's disgusting gruel as usual when Chris walks in with a big smile on his face.

"What's with the evil grin...?" Amber asks curious.

"Oh nothing...just excited about today's challenge" Chris replies.

'This can't be good" Mckenzie says.

"Oh but it will...toady you guys are going camping" Chris says.

"Camping...thats it...what's the catch?" Pandora asks.

"Okay you got...you'll me camping up in the snowy mountains...so you'll need these" Chris says passing out warm puffy winter jackets, "Dark Grey for the vipers and Coral Pink for the blowfish".

"Coral Pink?" Trevor asks.

"Haha...you guys have to wear pink" Chad teases.

"Actually in my opinion it take a real man with guts to wear pink" Gabriella says as Trevor smiles bug and puts the coat on as she kisses him in the cheek.

**Confessionals**

Trevor is seen staring at the camera with a dream expression on his face

"*sighs happily*...i'm so in love" he says

***static***

Gabriella is sen staring at the camera with a dream expression on her face

"*sighs happily*...i'm so in love" she says

***static***

Pandora is seen filing her nails as she smirks at the camera.

"Gabrevor as i'm sure the fans are calling them will not last long out here...trust me...i'll break those two faster then you can say NO!...but first Vince has to go...he's just dead weight like Toni...and dead weight doesn't deserve to make the merge" she says.

**End Confessionals**

"First team back by morning wins...losers someone's going home" Chris says.

As both teams leave the mess-hall and head up to the snowy mountains Chef approaches Chris.

"You gonna tell em about the blizzard your sendin' there way?" Chef asks.

"No way...its more fun to let them be surprised" Chris responds as he and Chef begin laughing evilly.

The camera then pans to the base of the mountain where the contestants begin trudging up it through the forest.

"Where's the snow?" Amber asks.

"Higher up" Pandora replies simply.

"I knew that" Amber says quickly.

"Then why did you ask?' Pandora asks.

"I was just checking to make sure you knew" Amber says as Pandora rolls her eyes.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen looking annoyed.

"Amber kind of annoys me...If it isn't interesting to her...she ignores it and pretends it doesn't exist...in her mind the whole world revolves around Amber and nothing else...yeah she'd be the perfect goat to take to the finale" she says

***static***

Amber is seen filing her nails as she has an annoyed look on her face.

"Just because Mal and Scarlett are her parents Pandora thinks she's all that...hello your parents aren't even together anymore while mine just celebrated their twentieth anniversary...of when they began going out not when they got married...that anniversary won't be for another four years...they really are still madly in love with each other after all this time...you see some reality show couples actually bloom in real loving relationships...unlike couples who meet on dating shows...i still don't get how all the good shows on television keep getting canceled but shit like The Bachelor or the Bachelorette are like going into their thirtieth seasons or whatever...you know maybe i should go on the Bachelorette...i'd become an instant celebrity and appear in magazines across the world...and then maybe after i stay with the loser i'm forced to marry for a few years i'll meet a prince and marry him instead and become royalty...can you picture me queen of a country...like England...i so should be the Queen of England...like i'm so much prettier and better looking then that old disgusting hag who's currently sitting on the throne...and all of her successors are completely heinous...like that slut who just married the ugly prince a few years ago...plus there all super pale...like paler then Dawn...they look like vampires... and not the hot kind...btw when i say the hot kind of vampires i am not referring to Edward Cullen...he stalked Bella...stalked her like how Sierra stalks Cody or how Belarus stalks her big brother Russia on Hetalia...thats mine and Haley's fave anime by the way...my favorite is America because he's so in your face like me...but she likes Canada because he's so sweet and cute and adorable...i'll give him that but he'll never be famous with that attitude as everyone and i mean everyone forgets he exists...poor guy...back to Belarus she is always begging her older brother to marry her which is something else Edward did to Bella...and also when he wasn't begging her to marry him she was begging him to make her a vampire...so they compromised and agreed that if she marries him he'll make her a vampire...and then on their honeymoon he knocks her up with a half human half vampire baby who falls in love with a werewolf...and on top of all that he also broke into her house and watched her sleep...creep alert...you know if she had any brains she would have got a restraining order on him...but she didn't as she is a moron and an embarrassment to women everywhere...just like the author of Twilight for making such garbage" she says.

***static***

Pandora is seen smiling smugly

"See what i mean" she says

**End Confessionals**

The camera then pans to the blowfish who have just made it to the snowy forest which is halfway up the mountain. They stop and begin setting up.

"I guess here's good" Trevor says as he begins setting up their tent.

"I'll go look for some firewood" Vince says walking off.

"Okay...i'll help Trevor with the tent" Gabriella says walking over to help her boyfriend.

**Confessionals**

Vince is seen staring into space

"I really hope we don't lose again...i would like to taste victory...just once this season" he says.

**End Confessionals**

The vipers have also made it to their campsite and have begun setting up.

McKenzie, Tommy and Chad began setting up the tent while Amber and Haley went to collect fire wood so that left Lorenzo and Pandora to forage for food. As they were walking through the snow Lorenzo hatched an idea smiling evilly.

"So Pandora dear-" he started before she cut him off.

"Don't call me that" she spat.

"I'm sorry _Pandora_...who do you think should be leaving next?" Lorenzo asks.

"Vince...i guess...there really isn't that many on that team left...and i have big plans for Trevor and his stupid little girlfriend" Pandora says.

"Okay...how would feel about sending someone from our team home?" Lorenzo asks.

"Like who?" she asks.

"Chad or Tommy...they really have been lasting too long" he replies.

"I'll think about it" she replies.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen admiring her nails as an annoyed look crosses her face.

"I wouldn't mind if our team lost...then i could give that smug egotistical bastard just what he deserves" she says.

***static***

Lorenzo is seen smiling evilly

"If we lose i have the votes to send miss i think i'm so evil packing...she will pay for the past" he says.

**End Confessionals**

Back at the vipers camp...after setting then ten up McKenzie is relaxing next to the fire that Amber and Haley lit. As she relaxes Chad comes and sits down next to her.

"Hey gothy" he says smirking.

"Stop calling me that" she spats.

"You know you love it...so hows about you and me go out on a date" Chad says slinging his arm around her. He then moves his hand down to her waist resulting in her punching him.

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull jackass...i don't like you" she says.

"Then why did you write about me in your diary...i may have been hypnotized but Lorenzo filled me in on what was in there" he says.

"I wrote that days ago and i'll admit i had a crush on you" she says.

"You see i'm right you do like me" he says.

"I said i had a crush on you...had as in past tense...you are a *Bleep*-ing asswipe...I HATE YOU! so much you disgusting ungrateful dipstick" McKenzie screams as she storms off.

"Whoa" he says.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking really upset.

"I actually was starting to care for Chad but...ughh then he goes and acts like a disgusting pig again...i want him off this show...i can't stand him...he's nothing but a unbelievable douche-bag who i hope rots in hell" she spats.

***static***

Chad is seen punching the wall of the confessional.

"WHY!...why does everything in my life go to shit...my mother abandoned me and now i have a brother and a step sister...and thanks to Chris my father's rotting in prison...ughh I HATE HIM!...that's why i'm here for revenge...i'm going to kill Chris once and for all...then maybe McKenzie will like me again" He says upset.

**End Confessionals**

As Chad is leaving the confessional McKenzie appears from behind it.

"Whoa...so thats why he's such an asshole..." she says surprised.

The camera then pans back to the blowfish who are sitting around the fire trying to keep warm.

"God...its f-freezing out" Vince says hugging himself for warmth.

"Of course there's snow every where" Gabriella says.

"Right" Vince replies.

"Look guys...there are only three of us left...we have to try and win this challenge" Trevor says.

"Yeah because if not then i'm going home" Vince says sadly.

"Why would you think that?" Gabriella says.

"Are you gonna vote Trevor off if we lose" Vince says as Gabriella looks shocked he would even suggest that, "Exactly...look can we discuss something else besides this game".

"Um sure...like what?" Trevor asks.

"Lets discuss...um...music...i love music" Gabriella says.

"Yeah i like music too" Vince replies.

**Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen looking uncomfortable.

"So if we lose again which i hope we don't and finally break this pattern of bad luck...I really don't want to send Vince home and hurt him...but i don't want to vote Trevor off either...he's my boyfriend...i really hope we win" she says.

**End Confessionals**

After a few hours of spending time in the snowy woods. The sun began to set and the daylight began to leave. The camera then panned towards the control room where Chris and Chef are seen watching everything going on.

"Time for the blizzard?" Chef asks.

"Yep...and an avalanche" Chris says.

'Your truly evil" Chef says as they both begin laughing and Chris presses the big red button unleashing giant tubes out if the top of the mountain unleashing a humongous amount of snow.

The camera then pans to the vipers all sleeping peacefully in their tent when the snow begins to fall. It gets heavier and heavier as it falls. Pretty soon the entire forest is buried in a winter storm socked with whiteout. Haley wakes up as she is freezing. As she opens the tent...she sees the storm raging outside. She then quickly turns to her teammates and wakes them up.

"You guys...you need to take a look outside" she says in a panicked voice as everyone woke up and looked outside.

"W-what...how did this happen?" Tommy asks shocked.

"Five words...Chris and a robotic island" Pandora says sneering.

"Of course that asshole would do something like this" Amber says

"Well it would seem we have to survive through the night" Chad says.

"And how are we going to do that...that snow looks ten feet deep" McKenzie says.

"We'll figure it out my sweet, beautiful goddess" Chad says before both McKenzie and Tommy punch him in the face knocking him unconscious.

**Confessionals**

Chad is seen with two black eyes.

"Damn it...i thought that would work...ow" he says holding ice up to his eyes.

**End Confessionals**

Over with the blowfish they are sleeping peacefully when a huge avalanche comes crashing into their tent separating them from each other and burying them in ten feet of snow. The impact wakes them up as they go hurling down the mountain. As there falling Trevor grabs Gabriella's hand and pulls her close to him as Vince gets separated and ends up who knows where. When the avalanche finally stops Trevor and Gabriella find them selves buried under ten feet of snow.

"Trevor what are we gonna do?" Gabriella asks scared.

"I don't know but i'll find us a way out of here...i promise you my love" Trevor says.

"I trust you" Gabriella says.

**Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen shaking

"Being trapped under all that snow...was absolutely horrifying...i was so scared but thank goodness Trevor was there to comfort me" she says

***static***

Trevor is seen looking a little scared.

"After the avalanche me and Gabby were trapped and i was absolutely terrified that we were gonna die...but i kept my cool and comforted Gabby

**End Confessionals**

Trevor gasps becoming Dawn.

"AHHHH!...WERE GONNA DIE...I WANT MY MOMMY!" Dawn screams

**Confessionals**

Trevor is seen leaning back with his arms behind his head and a confident look on his face.

"Yep i was calm the whole time" he says

**End Confessionals**

Back over with the vipers they all decided to huddle together for warmth.

"T-this s-sucks' McKenzie says shivering. Seeing this Tommy wraps his arms around her pulling her close, "T-thanks".

"N-no p-problem...i-i d-don't w-want y-you t-to f-freeze t-to d-death" he says his teeth chattering as they both snuggle closer while Chad stares at them in a silent fury while Pandora watches amused.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen smiling evilly

"Chad's jealousy is quite entertaining and something i could very well use to my advantage" she says smiling evilly

***static***

Chad is seen glaring at the camera

"I hate Tommy that girl stealing bastard...i'm gonna do something about it" He says.

**End Confessionals**

"O-okay t-that i-is e-enough...M-McKenzie i-is m-my g-girl y-you g-girlfriend s-stealing b-bastard...s-so g-get a-away f-from h-her" Chad says

"W-what t-the *Bleep* i-is t-the m-matter w-with y-you...a-are y-you r-really t-this s-stupid o-or a-are y-you j-just a-acting t-this w-way for the camera" McKenzie says.

*Bleep* you b-bitch" Chad replies.

"T-thats i-it i'm gonna KILL YOU!" Tommy says tackling Chad out if the tent. He then proceeds to repeatedly pound his face in as Chad throws a few punches back.

"You guys we have to stop this" Haley says.

"No Haley if you go anywhere near him right now Tommy might kill you...just let him get his anger out" McKenzie says.

"But what if he kills Chad?" Haley asks scared.

"The real question is...will anyone miss him ?" Lorenzo asks.

"No, not really" McKenzie says.

"He is an asshole" Amber says.

"He's also dead weight" Pandora says.

"But still shouldn't we try to help him?" Haley asks.

"No...look he's had this ass whooping coming for a long time...he deserves it" McKenzie says.

"Um okay" Haley says admitting defeat as Tommy rams Chad's head through a tree as he starts to calm down by taking a few deep breaths.

"That'll teach ya" he says spitting on Chad's unconscious body.

"He got what was coming to him...plain and and simple" McKenzie says going back inside the tent as the others followed her leaving Chad stuck in the tree.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen leaning back in the confessional as a smirk graces his face.

"Kicking Chad's ass was the best thing i've done all season..well so far...the asshole really had it coming...i mean he's been a total jerkwad all season...i'm just surprised no one beat his ass sooner" he says.

***static***

Chad is seen looking dazed and confused with numerous cuts and bruises plus he's missing some hair.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalala...i like puppies and unicorns" he says all loopy before passing out head first into the toilet.

**End Confessionals**

Back with the blowfish Gabriella is trying to calm Trevor down as he has turned in Dawn and is freaking out.

"Oh my gosh were gonna die...WERE. GOING. TO. FREAKING. DIE!...AHHHHHH!" she screams.

"Dawn calm down...where gonna get out of here...but to do that i need Trevor back" Gabriella says but it has no effect so she grabs her and places a passionate kiss on her lips making her gasp and revert back to Trevor. Once he realizes what's going on he wraps his arms around her waist extending the kiss. Once they break away for air Trevor lets go of Gabriella as he has an idea.

"Gabby...i just got an idea..." he says as he whispers his idea to her.

**Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen smiling big as a dreamy expression crosses her face.

"*sighs happily*...Trevor really is the best boyfriend ever" She says happily.

**End Confessionals**

Trevor and Gabriella then put their plan into motion grabbing a few random sticks they found that were buried with them they begin digging their way out. After a good hour or two they finally make their way out.

"You did it" Gabriella says hugging Trevor.

"No we did it...now come on we have no time to lose...we gotta find Vince" Trevor says.

"Right" Gabriella says as the two of them run off in search of their missing teammate.

Hours pass and nighttime turns back into day as daylight first breaks on the horizon. The contestants all tired and exhausted all begin to get up. Trevor and Gabriella failed in finding Vince so they decided that they would just return to camp and hope he was there.

Tommy pulls Chad's head out of the tree and carries his unconscious body back to camp as both teams began racing down the snowy mountain.

"I hope we make it back in time" Haley says.

"Me too" Tommy replies, "However if we don't then at least its safe to say that we all agree sleeping beauty here should get the boot".

"Agreed" McKenzie says.

"Yes indeed" Lorenzo says.

"Totally" Amber replies.

"Yes" Pandora says unsure.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen looking annoyed.

"Actually i don't want Chad eliminated...he still serves me usefulness with his quest to win McKenzie's heart...however if the whole team wants him gone...then this time and only this time...my hand are tied" she says annoyed.

**End Confessionals**

A few minuets later both teams arrive back at camp.

"And once again The Venomous Vipers win...Chef please go and find Vince so we can send him home" Chris says.

"Wait you eliminating Vince?" Gabriella asks.

"No...but its pretty obvious he;s leaving" Chris says making Gabriella and Trevor feel bad.

A little while later McKenzie is seen sneaking into the guys cabin. She then heads over to Chad's bunk and begins searching through it.

"Nothing...maybe i was wrong" she says aloud when she steps on a loose floorboard. Curious she bends down and pulls the board up. What she finds shocks her, "Oh. My. *Bleep*-ing. God". She the grabs what's in there and runs out of the cabin.

The contestants are then seen in the mess-hall "enjoying" their dinner. McKenzie then walks in empty handed and sits down by Tommy.

"Where were you?" Chad who finally woke up asks suspicious.

"None of your damn business where I was" she replies annoyed.

"Attention all contestants are to report to the bonfire for the elimination ceremony...that is all" Chris says over the intercom.

"Why are both teams attending?" Haley asks.

"Because after this elimination Chris will be announcing the merge sweetie" Pandora replies as Haley glares at her. Pandora sends an evil smirk back Haley's way.

"Come on...lets go see what this is about" Lorenzo says getting up.

**Bonfire Ceremony**

The camera shows the bonfire ceremony as the sun begins to set. Both teams are seen sitting down with Pandora, Lorenzo, Amber, Haley, McKenzie, Tommy and Chad in the back and Gabriella, Trevor and Vince who is covered in snow in the front.

"Okay Poisonous Blowfish...after tonight you will be down to only two people" Chris says.

"Will you get on with it and tell us why were here already" Chad says.

"Fine...spoil sport...marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gabriella

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and Trevor, Vince i'm sorry your time is up" Chris says as Vince begins to get up, "Is what i would be saying if you were actually leaving".

"Wait what?' Vince says.

"Yep...your not going anywhere...but someone else is" Chris says as two police officers appear and approach Chad.

"Chad Copper you under arrest for attempted murder of Chris Mclean" one of the police officers says.

"Wait WHAT! everyone says.

"H-how did you know?" Chad asks shocked as the police officers put him in handcuffs.

"Your little girlfriend ratted you out" Chris says pointing to McKenzie.

"I. Am. Not. His. Girlfriend!" McKenzie says as Chad looks towards her heartbreak written all over his face.

"Yep she found these under your bed and told me everything so i called the cops" Chris says handing the other police officer a gun, a camo hoodie and a sheet of paper that says how i will kill Chris Mclean on it.

"I can't believe this...your the reason i have no family Mclean...this is all your fault" Chad screams as the police officers drag him away.

"Yeah, yeah tell it the judge" Chris says turning to the rest of the cast, "Congratulations...you have all made the final nine which means the vipers and the blowfish are no more...you are now officially merged". Everyone then cheers, "Yep your all safe...for now".

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen sitting on the toilet seat sketching in her sketch book as she has a big smile on her face.

"Getting rid of Chad...well that was one of the greatest moments in my life...I can't tell you how happy i am right now...so long Chad and good riddance...i hope you enjoy prison" she says laughing evilly

***static***

Pandora is seen looking shocked...but then her shocked expression turns into an evil smirk.

"Wow...i can't believe it that Chad tried to kill Chris...i'm shocked that he actually had it in him...maybe when i win i'll use the prize money to bail him out and he can help me kill Chris, Trevor, Zoey" she says.

**End Confessionals**

Hours later as all the contestants are sleeping a group of shadowy figures all appear in heading towards the guys's cabin. They all sneak in very quietly and approach Lorenzo's bed where Lorenzo is seen sleeping peacefully. They all grab hi bed and carry it out if the cabin with him in it. They then dump it in the freezing cold water startling him awake.

"Ai-yee...SO COLD!" He screams once he resurfaces. He then looks up seeing everyone minus Haley staring down at him.

"I told you i'd get you back" McKenzie says before she cracks up laughing as everyone else joins her as Lorenzo glares at them.

**Confessionals**

Lorenzo is seen glaring at the camera

"They will all rue the day the messed with Lorenzo Burromerto...rue it" he says

**End Confessionals**

The camera then shows Chris standing on the dock.

"And were down to nine...what will happen now that there are no more teams...will Lorenzo make everyone rue the day they pranked him and what does Pandora have in store for the merge...find out all this and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Vince: **I vote for myself since i already know i'm leaving

***static***

**Gabby: **I'm really sorry Vince...but i have to vote for you

***static***

**Trevor: **I gotta vote for Vince...i'm sorry dude...no hard feelings

**End Voting Confessionals**

**Teams**

**Merged Team: Amber, Gabby, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora, Tommy, Trevor &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger, Brandon, Kaitlyn (Quit), Toni &amp; Chad (Arrested)**

**I apologize to Midnight Club Champion for Chad's elimination...Vince was originally going to be eliminated this episode but after doing some minor rearranging with the elimination order sadly Chad left this episode...he was a very fun character to write for especially with the love triangle which i guess with his arrest brings it to an end...anyways i hope you enjoyed this episode...the aftermath will be out this weekend and episode 9 will be out next week...if for some reason you can't review on this chapter...put your review in either the first or second chapter...R&amp;R and have a great day:)**


	16. TDI: Next Generation Aftermath

**Eliminated so far...**

**Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger, Brandon, Kaitlyn, Toni and Chad.**

Total Drama Aftermath Theme music plays as each elimination is show so far.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The Total Drama Aftermath theme music begins playing again as the camera fades in Geoff and Bridgette are shown sitting on the host couch. Geoff is see wearing a light blue tee-shirt, jeans and sneakers plus his signature hat while Bridgette is seen wearing her blue hoodie, a pair of jeans and tan sandals.

"Welcome to the aftermath! I'm Bridgette!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"And I'm Geoff, her husband. We'll be interviewing the nine eliminated contestants who've been eliminated so far. Then, we'll see That's Gonna Leave a Mark, and the audition tapes of the new contestants for The Next Generation: World Tour!" Geoff said, smiling.

"Yep...now lets meet our peanut gallery...the parents of our contestants...Dawn and B... (B is wearing an orange tee shirt, a black jacket, brown pants and sneakers while Dawn is wearing her original clothes)...Leshawna and Harold...(Leshawna is wearing a black halter top, golden shorts and black high-heels. She also has her hair cut in a pixie cut while Harold is wearing a star wars tee-shirt, jeans and sneakers. His hair now reaches his waist and is in a ponytail. Noah and Katie...(Noah is seen wearing a black suit while Katie is wearing a bubblegum dress)...Lindsay and Tyler...(Lindsay is wearing a blood red mini dress and heels while Tyler is wearing his tracksuit)... Topher and Sammy...(Topher is seen wearing a white button up shirt with a black and turquoise striped necktie covered by a grey polo sweater, black dress pants and black dress shoes while Sammy is wearing a violet mini dress with a black leather jacket and black knee-high high-heeled boots)...Dave and Ella (his step mother since Sky left and no one can find her)...(Dave is wearing a blue button up shirt, tan dress pants and black dress shoes while Ella is wearing the dress Cinderella wore to the ball)... Alejandro and Heather... (Alejandro is wearing the same outfit while Heather is wearing a black spaghetti strap top, a black mini skirt and heels)...Scott (who was dragged by Courtney) and Courtney (who was forced to come)... (Scott is wearing the same outfit while Courtney is wearing a black business suit)... Brick and Jo...(There wearing the same outfit) Dakota and Sam...(Dakota is wearing a hot pink feet length dress and heels while Sam is wearing the same outfit)... Mike and Zoey...(Mike is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, jeans and sneakers and while Zoey is wearing a strapless knee-length white dress... Gwen and Trent...(Gwen is wearing a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, dark wash ripped jeans and black knee-high high-heeled boots. Her hair also reaches her waist while Trent is wearing the same outfit except his shirt is a black turtleneck sweater)... Sugar and Leonard...(Sugar is seen wearing a glittery pink princess dress and a tiara while Leonard is wearing his wizard robes)... Jasmine and Shawn...(Are wearing the same clothes)... Scarlett (is wearing a white button up shirt, a plaid mini skirt and black mary-janes plus her hair is straight and reaches her waist)... Owen... (since Izzy was still with Chris)... (He is wearing his same clothes)...and from an alternate reality... Duncan and Gwen...now since there are two Gwen's we'll call Gabriella's mom Gwendolyn and we'll call McKenzie's mom Gwen" Bridgette says. (Duncan is wearing a ripped black tee-shirt, a black leather jacket, ripped black jeans and black combat boots while Gwen is wearing a black corset, a black leather jacket, a black mini skirt and black knee-high high-heeled boots). Scarlett is seen staring angry daggers at Mike and Zoey as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Okay now we have all of the eliminated contestants so far with us today...except for Chad as he is still being processed...so, let's welcome Mordred, Mandy and Gabe!" Bridgette announced, as the three teens walked in and sat on the couch. Mandy sat closest to Geoff and Bridgette, Mordred sat next to her and Gabe sat on the end.

"So, how does it feel to be the first three eliminated?" Geoff asked.

"Where's the candy?! I want CANDY!" Mandy screamed jumping up and down as her mother shook her head and laughed while her father laughed with her at their daughter crazy antics.

"I get that they voted me off because I'm blind, they wanted to make sure nothing happened to me," Mordred said.

"It's so unfair, because I wanted to become famous," Gabe said.

"What did you guys think of some of the other campers like Pandora for example.

"I thought she was a very...troubled person...she let off a very dark aura and it was a little uncomfortable to be around her" Mordred revealed as Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"I loved Lorenzo...mmm i love me some caramel" Mandy says.

"You stay away from my son you psychotic sugar addicted nut-job" Heather yells.

"Hey don't you yell at my daughter" Jasmine yelled at her.

"I'll yell at her all i want" Heather yells back standing up causing Jasmine to stand up to intimidating Heather a little but not enough to sit back down.

"You wanna go toothpick?" Jasmine asls.

"Bring it jolly green giant" Heather yells as her and Jasmine lunge at each other only to have their husbands hole them back.

"Okay...moving on...Gabe how did it feel to have Amber the girl you liked be the cause of your elimination?" Bridgette asked.

"I was shocked...but i respect that move of hers...i just wish it was the other way around" Gabe replied.

"You mean you wish it was you who eliminated her?" Bridgette asks.

"Yes i do" Gabe replies.

"Okay now for our final question since we don't have a lot of time and allot of things to get to...if you had a chance to compete again...would you?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes Defiantly" Gabe said.

"I would like a second chance" Mordred replied.

"CANDY!" Mandy screams.

"Okay thanks for your time. Please move to the sits behind you" Geoff says as they do so, "Our next guest came in with stage fright and because of it she puked all over Chris which we all must admit was one of the best moments in Total Drama history...am I right". Everyone cheers, "Please welcome Ginger".

Ginger then walks out on stage and takes a seat on the couch in front of Mandy, Mordred and Gabe

"Whoo-hoo go Ginger...show them some of that pizzazz" Sugar says.

"Ma...shut up" Ginger says.

"Okay so Ginger...you had quite an interesting journey...you were forced in slavery by Pandora like Haley" Bridgette says as Sammy starts to get angry, "But then you rebelled against her and almost won for your team in the eating challenge".

"Yeah that was awesome...i had a great time until the she witch sabotaged by challenge and got me sent home" Ginger reveals annoyed.

"Yeah but you must feel a little bit happy about puking on Chris?" Geoff asks.

"Yeah that was awesome...i mean he is such a little asshole he deserved it" Ginger says.

"Okay now the next question i want to ask is a very serious on...now you and my son ended up becoming a couple when you were eliminated" Bridgette says.

"Yes we did...i can assure i care deeply for Vince...i'm not just using him or anything... i really care for him" Ginger replies.

"Glad to hear it...and we approve of you two dating" Bridgette says.

"Yay...thank you so much you regret this" Ginger says getting up and giving them both a big hug. She then sits back down.

"Okay one more question Ginger...if given a second chance would you return?" Geoff asks.

"Hell yeahs" Ginger says.

"Okay you may join the other three on the couch behind you so we can welcome our next guest.

"Excuse me...but there is something i need to do first" Sammy says standing up.

"Um okay" Bridgette replies as Sammy smacks Scarlett across the face real hard.

"That was for my daughter" Sammy says as Scarlett smacks her right back. The two then begin a slap fight until Topher pulls Sammy away.

"Its okay Sammy...calm down..she's not worth it" Topher says.

"Your right...and thats why she's all alone" Sammy says striking a nerve with Scarlett making her cry. Shockingly the sounds of her tears cause Mike to gasp and become Mal once again. He then throws Zoey to the floor and runs over to Scarlett.

"Scarlett" he calls as she stops crying and turn around.

"MAL!" She screams happily and runs towards him as he wraps his arm around her and holds her close.

"I love you" he whispers to her.

"I love you too" she whispers back through happy tears as the audience aww's.

"Mike?' Zoey says as she begins to tear up. She then turns and runs off stage in full blown tears as Gwendolyn and Trent go after her.

"Okay while they calm Zoey down lets bring out Brandon" Bridgette says as Brandon comes out and sits down. As he does so he feels a pair of eyes staring intensely at him so he turns and see Topher glaring at him. He gulps nervously and sits down.

"So Brandon...I think its safe to say that everyone was looking forward to you and Haley hooking up" Geoff says.

"Not everyone" Topher mutter as Sammy gives him a hug.

"Yeah i'm really in love with her...and we'd still be together if it wasn't for her sister getting me eliminated" Brandon says.

"Yeah that was cold" Geoff replies.

"That may be...but she was juts afraid of losing her sister" Bridgette replies.

"I guess" Brandon says

"I am so proud of Amber" Topher whispers to Sammy.

"Me too" she whispers back.

"Okay well Brandon...we have an exclusive video of you and Haley right before you elimination...so lets watch the clip" Geoff says as Topher's glare intensifies into a look of pure hatred making Brandon squirm in his seat. The video begins to play.

Brandon and Haley are seen standing outside the cabins while everyone else is in the mess-hall.

"Haley... I wanted to tell you that I really like you. Really," Brandon said.

"You do...because...i like you too" Haley said, smiling.

"R-really?" Brandon asked, shocked.

Haley nods. Brandon smiles as he leans in. Haley leaned in as well, as they shared their first kiss.

"Aww" the audience said. The tape ended.

"You kissed my daughter...thats it" Topher says standing up and chasing Brandon who runs off stage. Topher than stops and yells after him, "Yeah you better run". He then goes and sits by Sammy again.

"Okay...well our next guest really didn't want to be here but due to her contract she was forced to come...please give a warm round of applause for Kaitlyn" Bridgette says introducing her.

Kaitlyn then came out and sat next to Brandon.

"Hi sweetie" Owen says.

"Hi dad" Kaitlyn replies.

"So Kaitlyn...allot of bad things happened to you this season...and you mom seemed to be the cause of it all" Geoff says.

"Thats because...she's a home wrecking whore who only cares about herself...did you know she's the one filing for divorce...my father was going to but she beat him to it...what kind of sick person does that" Kaitlyn says causing mutters from the audience, "Oh and before you ask...there is no way in hell i'll ever return to compete on this hellhole of a TV show...i'm done with this interview...come on dad were leaving". She then gets up and walks off stage.

"Coming sweetheart" Owen says following after her.

"Okay...uh why don't we take a break and lighten the mood...time for That's Gonna Leave a MARK!" the hosts shouted.

*static*

Shows Brandon being slapped by Toni, being punched by Trevor, having food dumped on by Vince and being kicked in the balls by Gabby.

*static*

Shows Ginger puking on Chris.

*static*

Shows Tommy ramming Chad's head through a tree.

*static*

Shows McKenzie kicking Chad in the crotch.

*static*

Shows Toni blowing herself up, since she didn't pass her fear.

*static*

Shows many contestants puking from the disgusting food.

*static*

Shows Izzy disguised as Kaitlyn kicking Trevor in the balls.

*static*

Shows Pandora snapping Haley's arm.

*static*

End That's Gonna Leave a Mark.

"Ooh those look painful" Geoff says.

"Yes they sure do...now our next guest came into the game a little forgetful of people's names but she made up for it with her sweet personality...that is until the blue harvest moon made her lose her mind...lets meet Toni" Bridgette says as Toni walks on stage.

"Hey everyone" she says sitting down as her parents run over and give her a big hug.

"So Toni...i wanna discuss your dramatic elimination" Bridgette says.

"Do we really have to talk about that...*sighs"...i regret the way i acted...i was just in a bad position and we had kept losing...*sighs*...there's no excuse for the way i acted and Travis if your watching this i'm really, really sorry" she says.

"Okay so Toni...Gabriella seemed really pissed off at you...are at all mad at her?' Geoff asked.

"Yeas and no...i understand what she did because of what i said...but slapping me was way out if line..and for that i don't think i can forgive her" Toni replies.

"Okay Toni if given a second chance to compete again would you?" Bridgette asks.

"Yes i would" Toni replies.

"Okay...our next guests battled for dominance on their team but they both fell victim to Pandora's treacherous ways...please welcome Drew and Jayden" Bridgette announces as they both walk out on stage.

"Jay-Jay" Mandy screams and tackles Jayden to the ground kissing him passionately on the lips.

"You two are goin' out?' Ginger asks confused.

"Uh..sort of" Jayden replies/

"What does sort of mean?' Geoff says.

"Were friends with benefits" Mandy says as everyone looks shocked.

"Not like that...i'm not ready to do that yet" Jayden says.

"Yeppers no sex...just lots and lots of making out...with tongue" Mandy replies.

"Okay moving on...how was your time on the show?" Bridgette asks.

"It was fun i just wish i could have gone further" Drew replies.

"You should have gone further...what was with that stupid team?" Jo asks.

"Well if Drew here wasn't trying to take over my team she would have lasted longer" Jayden says.

"For the last time I wasn't trying to take over the team...why can't you get that though your head" Drew says.

"Oh shut up" Jayden says.

"Okay so what do you guys think of Pandora?" Geoff asks.

"An evil witch" Jayden says.

"Hey you talk about my daughter like that again and you will regret it" Mal says darkly.

"I thought she was a great adversary...i'd gladly face her again...i just wish i knew i was battling her...things might have ended differently...key word might have" Drew says.

"Okay now...if given the chance would you two return to play again?" Bridgette asks.

"Defiantly" Drew says.

"Sure why not...i was robbed the first time" Jayden says.

"And now, we'll be showing you an exclusive first look at the audition tapes of the nine new contestants for the next season! First up, is the son of Lightning and Anne Maria!" Geoff announced.

Everyone was shocked.

"Never thought they would get together," Scott said.

"Yeah, this is shocking," Courtney replied.

"This is Alvin Andrews, everyone!" Bridgette said. The screen turned on.

Alvin Andrews (son of Lightning and Anne Maria)

*The camera opens up to an 18 year old boy, rocking it out on his guitar.*

"Aw Yeah! Alvin Andrews, son of Lightning and Anne Maria is in the house! Listen, you HAVE to pick me. I am very manipulative. Those losers won't know what hit them."

*he rocks it out again, as the camera cuts to static.*

Elsa Crawford (adopted daughter of Brick and Ella)

*The camera opens up to a smiling 16-year old girl.*

Elsa: "Hey Total Drama. My name's Elsa, and I'm Brick and Ella's adoptive daughter. I want to be on your show to make some new friends. Please select me."

*the camera cuts to static.*

Bradley Smith (son of Scott and Courtney)

"Go Bradley...kick those other losers asses" Courtney says as Scott chuckles at his wife's thirst for winning.

The camera turns on showing a bench outside a high school. There are numerous kids around eating lunch. The camera focus's on a tall boy with short neatly cut brown hair.

"Brad its on" the camera guy says.

"How many times must I tell you...my name is Bradley...don't call me Brad" the boy says annoyed...he then takes a few deep breath and calms down, "Greetings Total Drama producers...I'm student counsel president Bradley Smith...you may remember my parents Scott and Courtney...who met on your show...now I would like to audition for this pathetic excuse of a challenge you call a reality show...I will guarantee that I will win because I'm a straight A student so you know I'm smart, I'm the leader of my scout troop so I'm great at surviving out in the wilderness and I'm quite good looking so I know I'll be able to manipulate some of the girls into doing whatever I say...like both of my parents I'm quite sneaky and I'm not afraid to play a little underhanded as long as it doesn't break the rules however on your show there are no rules to break...I also have a very strong stomach thanks to both of my parents so any food challenge you throw at me will be a breeze".

"Rap it up Brad" the camera guy says.

"Devin shut your mouth before I shut it for you...now where was I...oh yeah...I hate rule breakers and people who don't do what there told so I can promise you if there is anyone like that on my team they will crushed early on...like that girl McKenzie...she may be incredibly beautiful but I will not let her get to me the same way her father got to my mother...I won't make that same mistake...also I'm glad I won't have to see that abomination my mom gave birth too and abandoned return to compete...the only problem is that my half-sister Britney is also auditioning and she is more manipulative then anyone else you've had on you show before...anyways if you want a real competitor who will actually win then choose me" he says as Devin shuts the camera off.

Natalie Wilkins (daughter of Cameron and Eva)

The camera turns on showing a beautifully tanned girl with long midnight black hair running on the treadmill. She then sees the camera and stops turning to the camera.

"Hey what's up Total Drama I'm the fabulous Natalie Wilkins and I Run Toronto...I'm the daughter of Cameron and Eva...that's right Cameron and Eva...so not only am I strong but I'm really smart too. I will do anything to win...I'm incredibly gorgeous as you can see and I will use that to my advantage...I'll lie, cheat and I'll knock every single one of the other losers you have on your show out of the competition...I will admit I do have minor anger issues like my mother but I'm better at controlling it and I also can use it to my advantage" she says smiling evilly, "I'm the definition of a bad girl and I promise you I will turn your show upside down...so if you want high ratings you'll defiantly pick me". she then winks to the camera and then shuts it off.

Mia Beaumont (daughter of Ella and B)

"Hi, I'm Mia. You've probably seen my inferior fellow drama club member, Ginger evacuate on Chris due to her incompetence at singing a simple britney spears song. I would have won the challenge for my team and avenge my mother's elimination at the hands of her mother's. As Ella's daughter, I'm thoughtful, beautiful, and a great singer just like my mom. I'm destined to be famous and have class unlike the girls on your show who will all end up w*** themselves off at some point. Thank you, bye!"

Britney Smith (daughter of Scott and Amy)

Britney is in a hot tub in her bathing suit. "Hi, Chris, I'm Britney, and I'm the daughter of Scott and Amy. I'm auditioning for this show because..because.." *breaks down crying* "My mom beat me when I was a baby before she went to jail and my stepmom attacked me with a curling iron and said Nessie was coming for me and my dad likes my little brother better than me. I just wanna get away from it all. Help me, Chris. This show will be better than what my family does to me." *static, but before the camera goes out, you can see an evil smirk through the tears."

"What a little liar" Courtney says.

"She gets it from me" Scott says as Courtney glares dagger at him

Samuel Krener (son of Noah and Izzy)

Hello Total Drama! Samuel here! I want to sign up for the show for some crazy fun! Please except me! Please please please!

Sheldon Arnold (son of Cameron and Zoey)

(Static)

The camera shows a boy on in the middle of the Football field in his workout clothes. "Hi I like to audition for this show because my parents want me to experience this, but I'm not a 'Gary Stu' some people think I am, but I don't consider myself that." suddenly a ball comes flying at Sheldon, who catches it without even looking and throws it back. "I hope I can be accepted... (Whispers) I hope this won't be boring after awhile though..."

(Static)

Aurora Anderson (daughter of Cody and Dawn)

The camera turns on revealing a very dark an depressing room. Its small and the walls are painted midnight black. The bed has a black canopy, a black comforter and dark violet pillows. The vanity which is on the left side between the bad and the window is also black. The desk which is on the right side between the bed and the other window is also black. Both window's have light blocking curtains. There is also a dream catcher hanging off of the wall over the bed. The camera then zooms in on the bed showing a girl siting on top of it. She runs her fingers through her blonde hair with a depressed look in her sky blue eyes. We the hear a voice from behind the camera recognizing it as Cody's

"Okay Aurora...now tell the producers why you want to be in Total Drama" he says.

"But dad...I don't want to...I know I'm going to have an awful time...all the people there will be evil and I just want to stay here with you and mom" Aurora says as her mother who is Dawn walks in the room and sits down next to her.

"Aurora as much as I hate that vile show...and you know how rare it is for me to hate something...I agree with your father on this, you need to get out if the house and try to make some friends...learn to open up and trust people" she says.

"Your mother's right sweetheart...as much as we hate and despise that show with every fiber of our being...if it wasn't for Total Drama we never would have met" Cody says.

"And maybe you'll find you own special someone" Dawn says.

"It will be kind of hard when all I can see is the bad in people" Aurora says, "Why am I cursed like this...why couldn't I be like Lukas and only see good things in people's aura's...why am I cursed to only see the bad?".

"I don't know...I wish both you and your brother weren't cursed like this but...unfortunately its just something you have to live with until I find a way to unlock the rest of your abilities" Dawn says.

"How is Lukas cursed?' Aurora asks annoyed.

"Because only seeing the good in people is bad too...it makes him way too trusting" Cody says.

"I guess your right" Aurora says.

"So your audition tape?" Dawn says as Aurora turns to the camera in her father's hand.

"*sighs*...pick me I guess" she says as her father shuts the camera off.

After the last audition tape played, everyone was in shock.

"Wow. they looks pretty cool," Duncan said.

"Wasn't expecting Lightning and Anne Maria to get married, and have 6 children,...or for Cameron to marry Eva" Gwen said.

"Yeah," everyone else said.

"Okay now we have a little announcement for the losers...you are all right now going to compete in a second chance challenge and one of you will...what...uh-huh okay i'll tell em...apparently we've run out of time so instead of doing the challenge here you will all return to Pahkitew Island and compete in a challenge along side the final nine and the winner earns themselves a spot back in the game" Geoff says as the eliminated contestants cheers.

"Well thats all the time we have...i'm Bridgette" Bridgette says.

"And i'm Geoff...thanks for watching" Geoff says as the aftermath theme music plays again as the screen fades to black.

**I want to thank ElizabethLifeStone for co-writing this chapter with me...episode 9 will be up this weekend...R&amp;R and have a great day bye :)**


	17. Ep 9 The Opening of Pandora's Box

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The Next Generation, We sent our contestants on a camping trip...in the middle of a blizzard...created by your truly. The Tommy, McKenzie, Chad love triangle came to an explosive finale that resulted in McKenzie flat out rejecting Chad and Tommy ramming his head into a tree. Vince knew he was next to go and decided to just except his fate but still was hoping for a win...in the end The Poisonous Blowfish lost again and as predicted voted Vince out. But what was really shocking was that Vince voted for himself. However no one saw the biggest shock of all coming when McKenzie alerted me of Chad trying to kill me. In the end i called the cops and Chad got a police escort of the island who will be leaving next now that we've reached the merge and what big surprise do i have in store for the contestants today...find out what will happen on this episode of Total! Drama! Island! The Next GENERATION!" Chris said, as the camera faded out.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause I've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way I'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them p*** them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest

Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and tries to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in on a bright sunny day. The sun is hugh in the sky alerting the creature below that is noon. The birds are chirping and everything is peaceful. We then see a boat heading towards the island with all the eliminated contestants (except for Chad, since he was arrested, and Kaitlyn, since she quit).

"Well, this is exciting, we get to come back," Brandon said.

"Yeah, but just for this episode," Drew said.

"I wonder why?" Toni asked.

"Don't you remember...one of us is getting a second chance to compete" Mordred said.

"Oh yeah" Toni replies.

"And that person is gonna be me" Ginger says.

"Yeah i don't think so...its gonna be me" Gabe says.

"Yeah right...i'm gonna win this thing" Jayden says.

"Well then we'll just have to wait and see who wins" Drew replies.

The camera then pans to the campgrounds where the remaining nine contestants are all relaxing. Amber and Haley are in the middle of a discussion. McKenzie is playing with Slayer, Pandora is writing something down in her notebook, Lorenzo is watching her from afar while smirking evilly, Tommy is listening to music on his iphone 6, Trevor and Gabriella are cuddling and Vince is reading a book.

"Attention campers...please report to the Dock of Shame for a big surprise...that is all" Chris's voice says over the intercom.

"How much you wanna bet were gonna hate this surprise?" McKenzie asks.

"Allot" Tommy says.

"Fifty bucks" McKenzie says.

"Deal"Tommy agrees shaking her hand.

**Confessional**

Mckenzie is seen smirking

"Pretty soon i'll be fifty bucks richer" she says

***static***

Tommy is seen smirking

"Pretty soon i'll be fifty bucks richer" he says

**End Confessionals**

The contestants are seen standing at the dock when Chris arrives.

"Greeting campers" Chris says.

"Just get on with it...what is the big surprise?" McKenzie asks.

"Fine Miss. impatient...returning for this challenge and this challenge alone...all the campers you had a hand in voting off" Chris says as the boat pulls up. Once the boat stopped, they all got off and stepped foot on the dock.

"Welcome back losers! Please join our merged contestants!" Chris says as the all walk down the dock. Vince then notices Ginger.

"GINGER!" Vince says excited.

"VINCE!" Ginger says excited as they run towards each other. He then picks her up, spins her around and places a very passionate kiss on her mouth before putting her down and holding her close.

**Confessionals**

Vince and Ginger are seen together with her sitting on his lap.

"I am so happy my beautiful Ginger is back" Vince says.

"Aww Vince...stop your making me blush" Ginger says.

"Why would i stop telling my beautiful girlfriend how beautiful she is?' Vince asks.

"Right...you shouldn't...okay go continue telling me how beautiful i am" Ginger says as Vince chuckles and kisses her again

***static***

Pandora is seen glaring at the camera

"Great...all the useless peons i eliminated are back...oh well" She says before getting cut off by something beeping, "*gasps in surprise*...my mom's remote its finally working again...after being left down there for twenty years i had to fix it and now its finally working again...now i can finally put my dark plan into action" she says.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now the reason the losers are here is to compete in a challenge...the winner will earn a spot back in the game" Chris says.

"Actually, how about we do this instead!" Pandora shouts taking out rope and tying up Trevor and Gabriella.

"What the heck?!" Trevor shouted.

"Help US!" Gabriella shouted.

"Shut your mouths peons, I'm taking over this island!" Pandora shouted, evilly as she dragged the two lovebirds away.

"Okay! New challenge! Losers, stop Pandora! Winner gets a spot back in the game!" Chris shouted.

"What about us?" Amber asked.

"Team up with the losers," Chris said quickly.

"I'm going with Ginger," Vince said, holding Ginger tighter, making her blush.

"GO!" Chris shouted, as the contestants ran off. Brandon then approached Haley.

"Hey Haley...do you-" Brandon asked before Haley smacked him hard across the face, "W-what was that for?".

"Amber told me what you said about me...and to think i kissed you...you are a *Bleep*-ing asshole and i hope you rot in hell" Haley says running off with her sister as Amber throws Brandon and evil smirk.

**Confessionals**

Brandon is seen looking hurt.

"I-I can't believe it...she hates me now" He says as he begins to tear up

***static***

Haley is seen crying

***static***

Amber is seen smiling evilly

"No one...and I. Mean. No. One will ever take my sister away from me

**End Confessionals**

Gabe the appears and puts his arm around Brandon.

"Come one dude...i'll help you get her back" he says.

"Thanks man" Bandon replies.

Pandora is then seen stopping at a giant rock wall. She then takes out her remote pressing a button opening an elevator. She drags Trevor and Gabriella into it and presses the button for the control room.

"Why are you doing this Pandora?" Trevor asks.

"You really don't know do you?' Pandora asks.

"No enlighten us" Trevor says.

"Revenge...is why i'm doing this...YOU TOOK MY FATHER AWAY FROM ME!...AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Pandora yells.

"What the hell are you talking about...are you insane i didn't do a thing to your father" Trevor says.

"My. Father. Is. MAL!" Pandora hisses as Trevor and Gabriella's faces go white with fear.

"Y-you m-mean...?" Trevor asks confused.

"Thats right Trevor dear...i'm your sister...and your my brother" Pandora says.

"This...this can't be" Trevor says.

"Yes ...its true...my parents were truly happy and then your father got rid of mine...breaking my mother's heart..and now i shall get my REVENGE!" she says laughing evilly as the door opens and she drags the two of them to the control, room.

"If you hate Trevor...why did you drag me down here?' Gabriella asks.

"To make sure you don't try and get revenge on me later for killing your boyfriend" Pandora says.

"Please let us go" Gabriella begs as Pandora uses her remote to open the door to the control room. She then throws them in and slams it shut behind her.

Back above ground McKenzie, Tommy, Jayden and Mandy are seen running together. Well McKenzie, Tommy and Jayden are together...Mandy just decided to follow them.

"Okay so how are we going to get down to the control room?" Tommy asked.

"I know a way" McKenzie says.

"How?" Jayden asks.

"I was exploring one night out of boredom and i found a secret hatch...come on" McKenzie says leading them to a giant rock, "Guys help me push this rock...the hatch is underneath" McKenzie says as the help her push the rock away revealing the hatch.

"CANDY!" Mandy yells charging down the staircase.

"Yep she's still crazy" McKenzie says as they follow her down the staircase.

Amber and Haley are seen searching for a way down into the control room when Haley begins crying again. Amber then goes over and gives her sister a hug.

"Its okay Haley sweetie..he's just a big fat jerk anyways...you don't need him" Amber says as Haley stops crying.

"Y-your right i don't" Haley says.

"Of course i'm right" Amber says.

"Thank you for always being there for me sis...i can always count on you" Haley says.

"Of course" Amber says as her smile falters a little.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen looking nervous.

"Is it weird that i feel bad for breaking up Brandon and Haley...i mean they were a sweet couple...but i just...oh i don't know" she says a little upset.

***static***

Haley is seen with a confident look on her face.

"Brandon doesn't know what he's missing... he missed his chance hurting me like that...and i can assure you he will not be getting another one" she says.

**End Confessionals**

Vince and Ginger had followed McKenzie, Tommy, Chad and Mandy and decide to take the same path they did.

"Ooh when i get my hands on that little bitch i'm gonna strangle the breath out if her" Ginger says.

"Why?" Vince asks.

"She's the reason i got sent home...she put vomit inducing medicine in my breakfast so when i performed i puked" Ginger said.

"Seriously?" Vince asks

"Yep" Ginger answers.

"Well then lets make her pay" he replies

**Confessionals**

Ginger and Vince are seen together again.

"Vince is the best boyfriend i ever had...and i'm so happy to be with him" she says.

"Aww thanks sweetheart...your defiantly the best girlfriend i ever had" Vince says.

"Aww thanks babe...wait how many girls have you dated?' Ginger asks suspicious.

"Have i told you how beautiful i think you are?' Vince asks.

"Not yet...how beautiful am I?" Ginger asks forgetting her earlier question.

"The most beautiful girl on the planet" Vince says.

"Aww thank you sweetie" Ginger says as the begin kissing again

**End Confessionals**

Brandon is seen sitting in a rock crying when Gabe finds.

"Dude...are you okay?" Gabe asked.

"No...Amber ruined my one chance with Haley and now...she hates me" he says through tears as Gabe smacks him.

"Dude man up...you want Haley then go win her back...prove to her that her sister is a liar" Gabe says.

"Y-you right...i'm gonna do whatever it takes to win her back" Brandon says running off as Gabe follows.

**Confessionals**

Brandon is seen with a new look of confidence on his face.

"I will prove to Haley that i was framed by her disgusting bitch of a sister...Haley i love you and i will win you back" he says.

***static***

Gabe is seen smirking at the camera

"Ahh Amber you impress me more and more...you are a very sneaky little bitch and i love that about you" he says

**End Confessionals**

Drew, Mordred &amp; Toni all teamed up and Lorenzo decided to follow them.

"So you guys are dating now" Toni asked as Drew is seen holding hands with Mordred.

"Yep...were happily in love" Drew says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yep...i'm the luckiest guy alive" Mordred says

"Aww i'm so happy for you" Toni says.

**Confessionals**

Toni is seen looking content.

"Even though i had a crush on Drew...i'm happy she found love...even if its not with me" she says smiling

***static***

Lorenzo is seen rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Oh god they are driving me crazy with their stupid lovey dovey talk...aidos mio...i am so glad they were all voted off" he says annoyed.

***static***

Mordred and Drew are seen together with her sitting on his lap.

"I'm so happy were finally together...but i wish we were still in the competition together" she says.

"Me too but at least we get to compete in this challenge...right?" he asks.

"Right" Drew says.

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie, Tommy, Jayden, Mandy, Ginger and Vince all reached the the door to the control room.

"Okay now how do we get inside?" Jayden asked.

"There's a keypad on the lock...Mandy will you do the honors?" McKenzie asked.

"YAY!...i'mma press the number two" Mandy says pressing it as it shocked her, "Again, again" she cackles.

'She'll keep doing that until it short circuits" McKenzie says.

"How do you know?" Tommy asks.

"Season six...Max kept pressing the button til the door short circuited" McKenzie says.

Meanwhile, in the control room...Pandora contacts Chris through the computer.

"Okay Mclean...i want the million or i blow the island up...and these two peons with it" Pandora says.

'Yeah how about no...i dealt with this with your mother and i refused to give her the million so i'm not gonna give it too you" Chris says.

"Chris i want that million and if you don't give it to me...i will destroy this entire show...think about how far down the ratings will go when the show gets canceled due to untimely deaths of majority of the cast" Pandora says.

"I'll think about it" Chris says.

"You have one hour" Pandora says.

"Chris please save us" Gabriella begged.

"SHUT UP! I want the money, and you aren't getting in my way!" Pandora's eyes flashed red.

"Uh... what are we going to do?" Trevor asked.

"I...I don't know," Gabriella admitted.

Suddenly the door bust down and Ginger and McKenzie burst into the room tackling Pandora to the ground and wrestling her. Due to having her father's strength she easily began to overpower them that is until Ginger grabbed a desk lamp and whacked Pandora in the head with it knocking her unconscious. We then get a look inside her mind.

...

Pandora wakes up inside her mind...its very dark in there...it looks like Mike's mind except every things black and dark violet instead of red and pink. She then seen Lila and Sophia.

"What happened out there Pandora...have you completely lost your mind?" Sophia asks unusually upset.

"Did i really pull a Scarlett fever?" Pandora asks.

"Yep and it was awful" Lila cries.

"*Bleep*...oh well all i got to do now is some damage control and i'll be back to destroying those pathetic peons on at a time...i think its time i re-arrange my strategy and play the way my dad did" she says laughing evilly as Sophia and Lila give each other nervous looks.

...

Back in the real world all the contestants return to Chris with an unconscious, tied up Pandora.

"Congratulations Ginger you have just earned yourself a spot back in the game!" Chris announces.

"So Chris are you read to send psycho packing" Jayden says referring to Pandora.

"Actually there is no way i would ever send Pandora home...she is ratings gold...like i would ever get rid of my ratings magnet...Trevor and Gabriella on the other hand, for not competing in the challenge, both of you are eliminated!" Chris announces.

"B-but, we were kidnapped!" Gabby shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, Gaby, calm down, we made it far. Plus, we have each other," Trevor said.

"I... I guess so," Gabby admitted.

**At the Bonfire ceremony**

"Okay, Trevor and Gabriella, spin the Wheel of Misfortune, to determine how you will be leaving," Chris said, as everyone gathered around the bonfire.

Gabriella and Trevor spun the wheel together... and they landed on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Boat of Losers!" Chris says.

Gabriella had her guitar case on her back again.

"Can we say goodbye first?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Fine. Those of you who want to say good bye to the losers can stay," Chris snapped as he left. Everyone but Pandora remained at the bonfire.

"Trevor... I'm sorry you had to leave," Vince said.

"Hey, man, it's okay. Plus, your girlfriend is back in the contestant," Trevor said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right," Vince said, smiling.

"Gabriella, I'm gonna miss you," Ginger said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Ginger" Gabriella says as she hugs her back. Brandon then approaches Haley.

"Haley i never said those things about you...your sister is lying and eliminated me...i swear i love you" Brandon says.

"And why should i believe you over my own sister?" Haley asks.

"He's telling the truth" Gabe says.

"Amber told me you would stick up for him" Haley says.

"Well what about your mom and her sister...Amy did horrible things to your mom all the time and-" Brandon said getting cut off again by another slap across his face.

"IF YOU EVER COMPARE AMBER TO AUNT AMY AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE AND FEED IT TO MY CAT!" Haley yells in rage as Brandon gives up and turn towards the dock as he and the other losers all head to the boat. Trevor and Gabriella then walk down the dock pulling their luggage behind them as the board the boat. They all board the boat of losers and leave the island for good.

**Confessionals**

Haley is seen with her arms crossed and tears in her eyes.

"Brandon is an unbelievable bastard...i hope he rots in hell" she says upset.

***static***

Brandon is seen looking upset.

"Its over...she'll never believe me now" he says upset.

***static***

Amber is seen smiling victoriously.

"Goodbye Brandon...no one will miss you" she says laughing evilly.

**End Confessionals**

"Well with the two lovebirds eliminated, and Ginger returning to the competition, how will the competition fare?...will Haley ever find out the truth and forgive Brandon or is her sister lies to believable? Find out all this and more on the next episode of Total! Drama! Island!, THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris shouted, as the camera fades to black.

**Teams**

**Merged Team: Amber, Ginger, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora, Tommy, &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger (Returns), Brandon, Kaitlyn (Quit), Toni, Chad (Arrested), Trevor &amp; Gabriella**

**I want to thank ElizabethLifeStone for co-writing this episode with me...I apologize to Creaturemaster and ElizabethLifeStone for Trevor and Gabriella's eliminations...They were both fun characters a made a very cute couple...I was glad to have them partisipate...anyways i hope you enjoyed this episode...ep. 10 will be out this week...R&amp;R and have a great day:)**


	18. Ep 10 Pandora Queen of Evil

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The Next Generation, Pandora turned psychotically evil and kidnapped Trevor and Gabriella after our losers returned for a second chance. Haley got upset when Brandon tried talking to her and smacked him twice, Gabe tried to help Brandon get Haley back but things didn't work out, in the end, Ginger won and got a chance to return to the game, and Trevor and Gabriella were eliminated. Will Pandora create more chaos for everybody and who will be the next to fall...find out what will happen on this episode of Total! Drama! Island: The Next Generation!" Chris announced, as the camera faded out.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them p*** them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing the campgrounds very early in the morning as the sun is just starting to rise. The birds are chirping and everything is calm and serene.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" a high pitch scream fills the area waking everyone up. Tommy wakes up smashing his head on the bunk above him.

"Ow what the *Bleep*" he growls.

"It came from the girl's cabin" Vince says as he gets up followed by Tommy and Lorenzo and they all run towards the girl's cabin. When they arrive they find McKenzie in tears as her pet snake's head has been cut off. Her sad tears then turn to angry ones...

"Who. Did. This...WHO DID THIS!" She yells enraged as everyone looks either scared or confused. McKenzie then takes an axe and smashes one of the empty bunk beds and then leaves the cabin but not before punching Lorenzo hard.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen with angry tears in her eyes.

"When i find the scum sucking asshole who did this i will break their *Bleep*-ING NECK!" she screams breaking out in tears again.

***static***

Pandora is seen with a shocked look on her face.

"My, my...what could have happened to McKenzie's pet snake...

...

***flashback***

...

The camera shows McKenzie and Slayer sleeping peacefully when a figure sneaks up towards them and grabs the snake lightly as to not disturb it... while slicing off its head. It does so quietly so not to wake anyone up. The figure then goes back to their bed the moonlight revealing their face showing us it was Pandora the whole time.

...

***end flashback***

...

Pandora is seen again in the confessional now with an evil smile on her face.

"Since i went psycho last challenge i've decided to play how my father played...quietly slicing everyone's throats in their sleep one by one...they won't even now what hit them until its too late" she says evilly.

**End Confessionals**

The camera then shows the mess-hall where all the contestants are seen eating breakfast. McKenzie is glaring at everyone, Ginger and Vince are making out, Pandora is writing in her notebook, Haley is listening to her ipod and Lorenzo is seen quietly glaring at Pandora. Tommy is just sitting there relaxing when Amber walks over and sits across him. He looks up and notices her.

"What do you want Topher 2.0?" he asks annoyed.

"Wow...real clever...i bet you took all day to come up with that one" she says annoyed.

"Did you come over here to get punched...because if you did...i'm all ready" he says.

"No...that is not why i came over here" she says.

"Then get lost i'm busy" he says.

"Look i need to talk to you about sending Pandora packing" she says.

"And why should i help you?" Tommy asks.

"Do you really want to see her win...because if she stays on this show any longer she will win...do you want that...do you want her to win?" she asks.

"No but i don't want you winning either" he says.

"Look i'm the lesser of two evils...do you really want her here over me...come on Tommy use your head...she will destroy all of us...she almost killed Trevor and Gabriella" Amber says.

"Why are you coming to me about this?" Tommy asks.

"Because i need all the help i can get...that bitch needs to go down...are you in?" she asks.

"I'm in" he replies as Amber shakes his hand and gets up and walks away. What Tommy did not know was that Pandora heard every word.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen smirking evilly.

"Amber played her role very well...Tommy has been flying under the radar for some time now when it comes to playing strategically and i must say...i'm not happy with it...he's a major threat...one that i must deal with" she says.

***static***

Tommy is seen sitting with his arms crossed.

"I don't want Pandora gone...in fact i want her with me in the final two so i can personally kick her ass" he says.

**End Confessionals**

Just then Chris walks in. As he's about to talk a knife comes flying at him.

"Did you kill my snake MCLEAN!" McKenzie yells.

"No i swear...it wasn't me" he says cowering in fear.

"you couldn't have done it...your too much of a coward" she says sneering.

"Um...thanks...uh okay so are you all ready for today's challenge?" Chris asks.

"What is it?' Lorenzo questions.

"Today's challenge is going to be a hard one...you will all be standing on twenty ft. pools out in the ocean...last one to remain standing wins invincibility and the sole vote at elimination tonight" Chris says.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen smirking

"The sole vote...my, my that would defiantly come in handy" She says evilly.

***static***

Ginger is seen smiling evilly

"The sole vote at elimination tonight...that vote will be mine and with it i'm sending Pandora packing...she's been on this show for far to long and she needs to go" she says.

**End Confessionals**

As the teens are seen walking towards the challenge Pandora grabs Haley by the arm.

"Listen to me...your throwing this challenge...understand me" she whispers.

"But I-" Haley begins only to have Pandora cut her off.

"Your throwing the challenge" Pandora says firmly as Haley hangs her head in submission, "Good girl".

**Confessionals**

Haley is seen crying.

"I'm still being forced to be Pandora's slave...and...and i just can't take it...its not fair that she's doing this to me...its just-" she says before breaking out in tears.

***static***

Pandora is seen looking determined.

"After the last challenge i know i have a target on my back so i'm going to make sure they have no way to eliminate me" she says confidently.

**End Confessionals**

The contestants all reach the dock which they walk down and see the giant twenty ft. poles. they then jump off the dock and swim out to the poles which they then climb. Once they finally reach the top they are completely exhausted, Chris then appears.

"Okay this challenge begins now" he says as Haley jumps in the water, "Wow not even two seconds in and Haley's already out".

**Confessionals**

Haley is see looking upset.

"I did what you asked of me Pandora...i dropped out...i hate my life so much...but if i don't continue doing what Pandora says she'll hurt Amber" she says upset as tears form in her eyes.

**End Confessionals**

[Ten Minuets Later]

All the contestants are starting to feel the pain and exhaustion of standing still for so long.

"Oh my god this is torture" Ginger says.

"I know...i don't know how much long i can go for" Vince says.

"Well don't quit now...Bitchface has got to go" Ginger says.

"Oh *Bleep* you retarded redneck" Pandora spats.

"When i win you are so finished" Ginger threatens.

"I'm with you" Amber says.

"Me too" McKenzie replies, "I bet it was you who Pandora who killed my snake".

"So what if it was...that thing was worthless anyways" Pandora says as McKenzie growls in anger. She then jumps off her pole to tackle Pandora but she sidesteps to the left allowing McKenzie access to Lorenzo who she knocks of his pole taking him to the water with her.

"And just like that both McKenzie and Lorenzo are out" Chris says.

"You'll pay for this devil spawn" McKenzie yells up at Pandora who just laughs down at her.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen seething as she stares into the camera

"Pandora you have made a grave mistake...I will slit your throat open and drink all of your blood bitch" she says angrily.

***static***

Lorenzo is seen holding a picture of Pandora

"Ahh such beauty for an insane monstrosity...it would be a shame to see all that evil get eliminated especially since she hides my villainy...with her gone they would turn on me in an instant" he says.

**End Confessionals**

...

[One Hour Later]

Amber, Vince, Ginger, Tommy and Pandora are all thats left.

Pandora then leans towards Tommy.

"Hey Tommy if you drop out...i'll take you to the final two" she says.

"And if i don't" he says.

"You leave tonight" she says.

"And how do i know your not just gonna eliminate me tonight" he says.

"Please i got bigger fish to fry" she replies.

"I don't trust you" Tommy says.

"Do you want to go home?" Pandora asks.

"I ain't goin nowhere" he says.

"Fine...don't say i didn't warn you" she spats with venom.

...

[Three Hours Later]

The five of them continued to stand there as the exhaustion began to sit in.

"I don't think i can go on any longer" Vince says as he jumps off and lands in the water.

"VINCE NO!" Ginger cries.

"You can do this Ginger...kick that she-devil's ass for me" Vince says.

"Oh don't worry...i will" Ginger says glaring at Pandora who just rolled her eyes.

"And Vince is down...there are only four people left in this challenge" Chris says.

"You see that...your pathetic, useless boyfriend dropped out of the challenge...just like your sister will soon drop off the face of the earth when the cancer kills her" Pandora says knowing very well that she struck a very sensitive nerve.

Ginger then tackles Pandora sending them both crashing into the water.

"NO!" Pandora screams as Ginger begins to repeatedly pound her face only to have Pandora attack back and bend Ginger's arm backwards snapping it in half.

"AHH!...I'LL *Bleep*-ING KILL YOU!" Ginger yells as Pandora dunks her head under water in a attempt to drown her.

"Good luck with that" Pandora says evilly.

Ginger i'm coming" Vince screams as a splash is heard. Tommy is the seen resurfacing from under the water. He then punches Pandora hard knocking her unconscious. He then picks up Ginger and grabs Pandora's ankle and takes them back to shore. Vince runs over wrapping his arms around Ginger as she begins crying her eyes out.

**Confessionals**

Ginger and Vince are seen together with her in his lap as she is crying her eyes out. He is seen rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Ginger's younger sister was diagnosed with Leukemia a little while ago and...it really hurts her to think about it as out of all her siblings her and her sister are the closest and it really hurts her when someone brings it up...Pandora will pay for this...trust me" he says angrily as he holds Ginger closer

**End Confessionals**

"AND AMBER WINS!" Chris announces as Amber cheers and jumps into the water.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen smirking

"So i have the sole vote at elimination tonight...who to choose...hmm...oh i know" she says smiling evilly however her eyes betray her smile as they look pained and miserable.

***static***

Pandora is seen looking annoyed.

"So my fate is in the hands of a barbie doll...this won't end well" she says putting her head in her hands. She the starts to laugh evilly, "Syche...Amber is on my side...i'm not going anywhere".

**End Confessionals**

**The Bonfire Ceremony**

The final eight are seen sitting around the campfire. Tommy, Lorenzo, Vince and Ginger are seen sitting the back. Ginger has a sling on her arm as tears prick her eyes. Vince the pulls her into his arms again comforting her as he sends the most scariest death glare at Pandora who just yawns and rolls her eyes in annoyance. Haley, Amber, Pandora and a smirking McKenzie are seen sitting up front.

"Okay Amber you have the sole vote...so who are you sending home?" Chris asks.

"Well Chris i've thought long and hard about this and the person i'm sending home is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows McKenzie smirking at Pandora who just smirks right back at her)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Vince holding Ginger trying to calm her down)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Tommy glaring at Amber)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Lorenzo smirking evilly)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Haley waiting in anticipation to see who her sister picks)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...my darling sister Haley" Amber says smirking but her eyes betray her smile as they are clouded with sadness.

"WHAT!" everyone but Pandora screams in shock.

"Amber how could you do this to me?" Haley asks hurt as tears form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Haley...Pandora made me do it...she said if i didn't she would hurt you and i couldn't let her do that" Amber says.

"She blackmailed you too...she said the same thing to me" Haley says as Amber walks over to Pandora.

"You have to be the most disgusting human being on the face of the earth" she says smacking Pandora across the face, "Well guess what bitch you have no allies left in this game...your FINISHED!".

"You think i'm worried...please...you all will go down and i will walk away victorious...now if you excuse me i have to catch up on my beauty sleep" Pandora says leaving.

"Hey do you guys mind if we stay in your cabin from now on...none of use want to be anywhere near that she-devil and i'm afraid i'll kill her tonight...i'm not afraid of ending the bitches life...just the consequences that will come after" McKenzie says

"Sure we don't mind...just stay out my way if you know what's good for ya" Tommy replies as everyone gets up to leave. Vince picks Ginger up bridal style and carries her back to the guys cabin as everyone follows.

"I'm gonna see Haley off...i'll join you in a little bit" Amber says giving her sister a hug, "I'm gonna miss you so much".

"I'll miss you too...kick that bitches ass for me" Haley says.

"With pleasure" Amber says smiling evilly.

"Okay Haley...The Wheel of Misfortune" Chris says as Chef brings it out. Haley then walks up and spins it landing on catapult, "The Hurl of Shame".

**Elimination**

Haley is seen in the catapult.

"Love ya sis" Amber says.

"Love ya toOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Haley yells as Chris hurls her off the island.

"And just like that were down to seven...what will happen now that Pandora is Public Enemy Number One...and what will happen when Haley get to Playa Des Loser and see that her sister is the cause of Brandon's elimination" Chris says.

"Oh *Bleep*" Amber says.

"Find out all this and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen filing her nails as a look of relief comes on her face.

"Finally my sister is safe from that bitch Pandora...ughh she is so going to pay for making me do that...don't worry Haley i'll crush her for you...now onto important matters" she says taking out Chris's cell phone, "Time to call the producers...i've been sending them horrible texts from Chris all season...its time i get his job" she says.

***static***

Pandora is seen smirking evilly.

"So what if i have no allies left...that won't stop me...i don't need allies to win all i need is my brain which has always been my main ally since i was born...if you think this competition is over for me then your absolutely wrong...its far from over...i'm going to make Amber pay, i will make McKenzie pay, i will make Tommy pay, i will make Ginger and Vince pay and i defiantly will make Lorenzo pay for actually making me fall in love with him...that dirty rotten liar...he will suffer great pain for what he has done...like my father once said...he has no idea what's coming for him...none of them do and ff i get my way which i always do then everyone loses..."she laughs evilly, "My box has been open...now lets sit back and watch the destruction unfold".

**End Confessionals**

**Teams**

**Merged Team: Amber, Ginger, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora, Tommy, &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger (Returns), Brandon, Kaitlyn (Quit), Toni, Chad (Arrested), Trevor, Gabriella &amp; Haley**

**I'm sorry if this episode seems a little short...i was having a hard tome think of a challenge...I was originally going to do a Mortal Kombat themed challenge but I wasn't liking how it was coming out so I scrapped the idea and went with this instead...Don't worry the next episode will be much longer...Eliminating Haley upset me a little because she was such an awesome character but her plot-line just came to an end...anyways i hope you enjoyed this episode...ep. 11 will be out this week...R&amp;R and have a great day:)**


	19. Ep 11 A Villain's Last Stand

**Please read the A/N at the bottom as there is a very important question that will help me write next chapter there...enjoy the episode.**

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The Next Generation...i pushed the contestants to their limits as i made them stand for over three hours atop 20 ft. poles...(shows the contestants standing on poles)...Pandora kicked up her villainy and murdered McKenzie's pet snake...(shows Pandora killing Slayer)...Pandora pushed Ginger to far...(shows Ginger tackling Pandora)...in the end Amber won the sole vote at elimination and thanks to Pandora she eliminated her own sister...(shows Amber sending Haley home)...What chaos will Pandora reek this week and will Amber survive her sister's wrath now that she knows the truth...find out all this and more tonight at the most shocking bonfire ceremony yet right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says doing the intro.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing Pandora sleeping peacefully. She the stretches as she begins to wake up. She then takes off her sleeping mask and notices how empty the girls cabin is.

"Oh so thats why it was so quiet last night" she says smiling.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen with a big smile on her face.

"That was the best nights sleep i have had all season...probably because there were no idiots to disturb me" she says smiling evilly

**End Confessionals**

Over in the other cabin everyone is also starting to wake up.

Vince and Ginger slept in the same bunk. She spent most of the night quietly crying as Vince held her comforting her.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen with tears in her eyes. Her arm is still in a sling from when Pandora broke it.

"I sent all last night crying my eyes out after what that demon said" she say wiping her eyes, "And Vince comforted me all night long...he truly is the best boyfriend ever...and now were going to slaughter that *Bleep*-ing bitch!". A evil smile comes across her face, "All the sadness has left my body now...there's only anger left".

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie and Amber both chose their own bunks like Tommy and Lorenzo. As everyone began to wake up they all had one thing one their minds. "How are we going to eliminate Pandora".

"Well another day with Satan on the show...lets get it over with" McKenzie says getting up.

"Yes lets get today over with so we can send that bitch packing" Lorenzo says as Tommy glares at him.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen with his arms crossed.

"I don't trust Lorenzo one bit...after Pandora he's probably the most untrustworthy person here...he needs to go soon" he says.

***static***

Lorenzo is seen smirking evilly.

"Pandora is on her last legs here in this game...if she loses today's challenge no doubt will she be eliminated" he says.

**End Confessionals**

After all the remaining campers woke up and got dressed they are seen in the mess-hall enjoying what Chef calls breakfast however the contestants call it an abomination sent form hell. Chris then walks in.

"How is everyone doing today?" Chris asks.

"Go to hell Mclean" McKenzie says her voice dripping with venom.

"Real nice McKenzie...okay ignoring her foul mood...today's challenge will be based on trust as i say there are defiantly some hatreds forming" Chris says.

"There aren't really...its just all of us against Pandora" Amber replies as Pandora rolls her eyes.

"Anyways today you will all be participating in a very special challenge...The Tri-Armed Triathlon" Chris announces.

"You mean you hand-cuffing us to someone?" Pandora asks.

"Yep...and that person will be the person who hates you the most...more fun for me" Chris says.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen glaring at the camera.

"I better not get Pandora...because i will be pissed if I do" she says.

***static***

Pandora is seen looking a little nervous but mostly annoyed.

"So basically everyone is out for my blood but whatever i honestly don't care...i shall make them all suffer" she says smirking evilly.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay so the pairs for this challenge are...McKenzie and Amber, Lorenzo and Tommy and Pandora and Ginger...Vince since you don't have a partner you will have to do the whole challenge by yourself" Chris says.

**Confessionals**

Vince is seen looking annoyed.

"So basically i have to do this whole challenge by myself...so not fair" he says.

***static***

McKenzie is seen looking annoyed.

"Great i'm stuck with barbie all day...this will be fun" she says.

***static***

Amber is seen filing her nails.

"So i'm stuck with McKenzie this challenge...meh could be worse...i could be in Ginger's shoes" she says.

***static***

Tommy is seen looking annoyed.

"Great i get stuck with Lorenzo this challenge...i'm not taking my eyes off that snake for one second" he says.

***static***

Lorenzo is seen looking annoyed.

"I sense that Tommy doesn't trust me very much...which could prove to be problematic...he must be eliminated sooner then later" he says.

***static***

Ginger is seen looking livid.

"Well i guess today's the day i'm going to prison" she says.

***static***

Pandora is seen looking annoyed.

"Why Ginger...anyone but that retarded redneck...ughh today is not my day...but at least its not anyone else's either" she says

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now here is how this challenge will work, it will take place in five different destinations around the island. The woods where Amber and McKenzie will find their flag, The snowy mountains where Tommy and Lorenzo will find their flag, the ocean where Pandora and Ginger will find their flag, and the waterfall where Vince will find his flag...first team to collect their flag and make it to the Dock of Shame first win invincibility...however if at any chance you can't take it anymore you can request the whip key however by accepting the whip key you will be disqualified...On your mark, Get set...and GO!" Chris says as the contestants all run off. As there running towards the woods McKenzie turns to Amber.

"Look i don't like you ad you don't like me but we have to make sure Pandora does not win today...understand me?" McKenzie says.

"Yah i know that bitches days are numbered" Amber says.

"Why not send her home tonight?" McKenzie says smirking evilly

"What if she wins" Amber says.

"Then we make sure she doesn't" McKenzie replies.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen smirking at the camera.

"Pandora has been screwing everyone over since day one...its about time someone screws her over" she says.

***static***

Amber is seen filing her nails as she smiles at the camera.

"I would so love to see the shocked look on Pandora's face as she gets hurled off the island, or blasted, or flushed...which ever's more embarrassing" she says.

**End Confessionals**

Tommy and Lorenzo are seen climbing the snowy mountains which is difficult as they are handcuffed together. Lorenzo then gets an idea.

"Tommy may i speak with you for a moment?" Lorenzo asks.

"You can speak all you want...doesn't mean i'm gonna listen" Tommy replies.

"We need to eliminate Pandora" Lorenzo says.

"Yeah whatever" Tommy says.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen with an annoyed look on his face

"Why does everyone keep wanting to send Pandora home...i mean c'mon she would be the best person to face off in the final challenge since i know i can crush her...there is no way i'm going to eliminate her yet" he says.

***static***

Lorenzo is seen looking annoyed.

"I just don't understand what to do...Tommy won't work with anyone and that just won't do...were at the final seven and if he doesn't make an allies soon he will be eliminated by my hand" he replies

**End Confessionals**

Vince is seen approaching the waterfall as he wades into the water. He then sees a cave behind the waterfall so he approaches it stealthily. As he nears the opening of the cave he peers into it seeing nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief he makes his way into the cave. As he is walking down the cave he hears footsteps coming towards him. Izzy then appears atop Tim the grizzly bear she used to keep Kaitlyn in this very cave.

"Heya Vincey-Wincey" Izzy says cackling like crazy as Vince notices his flag hanging around the bear's neck.

"Izzy, your still here...i thought Chris would have fired you since his whole affair came out?" Vince asks curious.

"No silly...Me and Chris still are having Happy Fun Sex Time...did you know him and his wife are in a very open relationship...she's *Bleep*-ing Justin in his *Bleep* with a *Bleep* and a *Bleep* plus a *Bleep* right as we speak" Izzy says as Vince stares at her dumbfounded.

**Confessionals**

Vince is seen looking at the camera creeped out.

"Izzy is *Bleep*-ed up in the head...and really whats with Chris and his wife having sex with past contestants...i mean seriously...its gross" he says.

***static***

Izzy is seen smiling like a nutjob while hanging upside down

"Did you know before me and Owen got married he was dating Justin...yep they were a thing but Justin broke his heart for Beardo...yeah Justin has a weird type...he's even done Blaineley before...although that whore will do anyone" she says

**End Confessionals**

Pandora and Ginger are seen approaching the ocean while ignoring each other the whole time.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen rolling her eyes in annoyance

"Ughh i can't believe i'm stuck with Ginger for this challenge...that fat pig better not slow me down...i want that million dollars and i will get it...with it i'm gonna by a castle and live how a dark evil queen should" she says.

***static***

Ginger is seen glaring at the camera.

"Its not fair that i'm stuck with Satan on this challenge...i hate that scum sucking bitch so much...i think i might bite my *Bleep*-ing arm off just to get away from her" she says

**End Confessionals**

Ginger and Pandora approach the ocean where they see their flag all the way out in the middle of the ocean. A group of robotic sharks all swim towards them.

"How the hell are we gonna get past em?" Ginger asks as Pandora smirks at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?".

"I have an idea" Pandora says evilly.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen looking freaked out and covered in scrapes and bruises with her hair messed up as she is seen hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.

"Whenever your in trouble and the devil says he has an idea...DON'T LISTEN!" she says terrified.

**End Confessionals**

Ginger ad Pandora are seen swimming in the ocean as the sharks advance towards them.

Pandora then grabs Ginger's arm and takes out the knife she stole from McKenzie and slices Ginger's arm open. The blood from Ginger's open wound instantly attracts the sharks. Looking terrified Ginger instantly looks terrified and distracts the sharks while Pandora even though their handcuffed together swims towards the flag which is hanging off the edge of an underground volcano. She grabs the flag and her and Ginger swim towards the surface dodging the sharks that swim to attack them. They finally reach land however once they get on land a old friend pays them a visit. A special shark that can breathe on land and has legs.

"FANG!...RUN!" Pandora screams as Ginger cackles evilly as she allows Pandora to drag her away as Fang gives chase.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen looking terrified.

"W-why i-is F-fang b-back" she says scared, "That thing is not normal"

***static***

Ginger is seen laughing hysterically.

**End Confessionals**

Tommy and Lorenzo are still seen climbing the mountain. As they are climbing Lorenzo gets an idea.

"Tommy if i may ask who are you voting off tonight?" Lorenzo asks.

"Hmm...probably you or Topher 2.0" Tommy says not really caring.

"Topher 2.0?" Lorenzo asks confused.

"Amber doofus" Tommy says.

"Oh i see thats funny" Lorenzo says.

"Whatever" Tommy replies back.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen looking really aggravated.

"God will he stop talking to me...i don't know who's more annoying him, Topher 2.0 or Toni...god my vote is set Lorenzo is out of here" he says.

***static***

"Tommy must see that voting against anyone but Pandora will result in his own downfall...i hope he makes the right decision" he says.

**End Confessionals**

As Tommy and Lorenzo finally reach the summit they see Sugar and Leonard waiting for them.

"Well looky here we gots us some opponents to fight...show em your magic skills Wizard" Sugar says.

"Of course my beautiful Sugar...pushecus over the mountainecus" Leonard says pointing his want at them as they stare at his stupidity.

"Why ain't you magic working Wizard sweetie?' Sugar asks.

"I don't know let me-" Leonard says before Tommy punches him knocking him unconscious.

"WIZARD!" Sugar says enraged as she tackles Tommy and begins fighting him. Lorenzo then sneaks over and grabs the flag.

"I got it Tommy" Lorenzo says as Tommy kicks Sugar off of him as she hits her head on a rock knocking her unconscious.

"Finally lets get the *Bleep* out of here" Tommy says as they head towards the edge of the mountain however as they were starting to leave an avalanche gets set off. They both turn around in fear.

"Oh *Bleep*" They both says as they get hit by the avalanche and sent over the edge. The camera then pans to the Dock of Shame where Chris is seen with a remote.

"Ahh i love doing that...which team will win and which team will be sent packing...find out when we come back" Chris says as the camera fades to black

**[Commercial Break]**

The camera fades back in showing Amber and McKenzie approaching a massive tree. Their flag hanging off the highest branch.

"How the hell are we going to get that?" Amber asks.

"We climb the tree Topher 2.0" McKenzie says annoyed as Amber sends a dirty look her way.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That" Amber says. as McKenzie laughs.

"I don't think so...Tommy's a genius coming up with that nickname" McKenzie says as she walks towards the tree, "Come on lets get climbing".

"Seriously" Amber says as McKenzie glares at her, "Ughh fine". They both begin to climb the tree watching where there going so they don't fall since their handcuffed to each other. As their climbing the tree a squirrel, an owl, a skunk, a porcupine, a bird and a chipmunk all appear.

"Hello cute animals" Amber says to the robotic animals. The animals eyes then glow red ad they begin chanting.

"In the tree...part of the tree" The animals chant.

"M-Mckenzie" Amber yells.

"What?" McKenzie asks annoyed.

"Its the crazy animal cult from that episode of Adventure Time" Amber says .

"Oh *Bleep*" McKenzie says as the animals pounce on them. McKenzie and Amber then begin punching the animals sending them to the ground one by one.

After they destroyed all the animals they grab the flag and jump to the ground high-fiving.

"Nice job barbie" McKenzie says as Amber glares at her annoyed.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen with her arms crossed.

"I hate everyone on this show so much..." she says.

**End Confessionals**

Vince is seen facing off against Izzy and her bear Tim. The bear lunges at him pinning him down. Izzy then pulls out two blades.

"Hey Vince...have you ever played Mortal Kombat X?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah why?" Vince asks.

"Remember Ferra/Torr's fatality where he holds the opponent while she slices em in half?" Izzy asks getting her blades ready.

"Oh god HELP!" Vince screams as Pandora and Ginger who are running from Fang rush into the water fall smashing into Izzy and Tim knocking them off of Vince. Fang then appears growling angrily. Tim then growls at Fang and the two of them attack each other getting into a psychotic fist fight.

What the *Bleep*" Ginger says watching the fight go down.

"Boo...and i wanted to cut Vince in half...whaa!" Izzy complains as Pandora hits a pressure point knocking her unconscious.

"Come on lets get the *Bleep* out of here" Pandora says as the three of them leave. The camera the shows all seven contestants racing towards the dock. McKenzie seeing an opportunity to eliminate Pandora puts her foot out tripping Ginger who brings Pandora down with her. Pandora pissed gets back up and tries to catch up however everyone else is already closing in on the dock. Tommy and Lorenzo who are covered in snow reach the dock first followed by Amber and McKenzie, Vince and finally Ginger and Pandora.

"And Tommy and Lorenzo finish first" Chris as says as they cheer, "Time for part two of the challenge".

"Wait what?" Tommy asks.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen glaring at the camera.

"I'm going to rip out his ribcage and strangle him with it" he snarls

**End Confessionals**

"Part one was just to tire you all out...since Tommy and Lorenzo finished first they get a head start and since Vince didn't get his flag he is out of the challenge...now the six of you just did a challenge of endurance...you will now compete in a challenge of the mental variety...building a totem pole of all the eliminated contestants" Chris says revealing wooden heads of all the eliminated contestants so far from Mordred to Haley.

"Seriously this again" Amber complains.

"Hey Ginger...look its you" Pandora says taunting her.

"Yeah and i wouldn't have been eliminated if it wasn't for you, you stupid bitch" Ginger spats.

"Blah, blah, blah" Pandora says.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen looking annoyed.

"I can't believe i'm stuck with her this challenge...what did i do to deserve this?" Ginger asks.

**End Confessionals**

Everyone begins stacking the heads as Vince watches from the sidelines.

"Okay so Mordred was first, then Mandy, then Gabe since i sent him packing, then...who left after them?" Amber asked.

"I think Drew was next" McKenzie says. The camera then moves towards Tommy and Lorenzo who have Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew and Jayden stacked.

"Okay so Ginger was next" Lorenzo says.

"No it was Brandon" Tommy says

"Ginger" Lorenzo says.

"Brandon" Tommy says.

"ME!" Izzy screams appearing out of nowhere.

"AHH!" Lorenzo screams.

"Oh yeah you were eliminated next" Tommy says.

"Yeppers i was" Izzy says.

"Okay" Tommy says. The camera then moves towards Pandora and Ginger who only have Mordred and Mandy's heads up.

"I'm telling you Brandon left next" Ginger says.

"No it was Gabe" Pandora says.

"How can you tell they both looked alike" Ginger says,.

"No they didn't" Pandora says.

"Oh who cares neither of them were as hot as my Vince" Ginger says.

"Oh gag me" Pandora says.

"Why don't you just shut up" Ginger retaliates.

"Why don't you just drop dead like you sister's going too" Pandora says as Ginger tackles her and starts to repeatedly punch her however Pandora begins to pull her hair.

"Look at that Tommy see that is why we have to eliminate Pandora" Lorenzo says.

"Oh my god SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP!...i am so sick of your mouth" Tommy says punching Lorenzo. Lorenzo then tackles Tommy only for Tommy to grab Trevor's wooden head and repeatedly beat the shit out of him with it.

"Done!" Amber and McKenzie announce as their totem pole is showed. It starts with Mordred, then Mandy, then Gabe, then Drew, then Jayden, then Izzy, then Ginger, then Brandon, then Kaitlyn, then Toni, then Chad, then Trevor, then Gabriella and ending with Haley.

"And McKenzie and Amber win invincibility" Chris says as Pandora, Ginger, Tommy and Lorenzo all keep fighting with each other, "STOP IT!" Chris yells as they all stop fighting., "Okay Amber and McKenzie are both safe " Chris announces, "Have fun deciding who's leaving...oh and if you want to rip each other to shreds again be my guests" Chris says walking away as they begin fighting again. Vince runs over and grabs Ginger off of Pandora.

"Ginger sweetie she's not worth it" Vince says pulling her away as she spits on Pandora.

"Your lucky bitch" Ginger says.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen glaring at the camera

"Ginger is going to once again receive a one way ticket to loserville" she says annoyed.

***static***

Ginger is seen glaring at the camera

"Pandora is finished...you here me FINISHED!" she says angrily.

**End Confessionals**

The camera then shows the mess-hall where Tommy is seen looking bored as hell as Lorenzo, Vince and Ginger all approach him.

"Tommy we need to request that you vote Pandora with us tonight" Lorenzo says.

"I don't see why you need me...if your all voting her it will be a 5-2 vote" Tommy says.

"So we can be absolutely positive that she leaves" Ginger says.

"Look i'm voting for who i want...got it" he says getting up and leaving.

"You know i hat to say it amigos...and amigas but i think it would be best to vote Tommy out tonight instead of Pandora" Lorenzo says.

"Why?" Vince says.

"Because he's very untrustworthy...he wants Pandora in this game...for reasons i don't know...i think we need to send him home and then deal with Pandora" Lorenzo says.

"Lorenzo is right" Ginger replies, "If we want Pandora gone we have to make sure she has no allies". What none of them realized was that Pandora heard the whole thing.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen smirking hugely.

"So there gonna vote Tommy off...well to bad for them as i not only have Tommy's vote but Amber and McKenzie's as well...when your as bad as me everyone wants you in the final two" she says.

**End Confessionals**

**The Bonfire Ceremony**

The final seven are seen sitting around the fire with Lorenzo, Ginger, Vince and Pandora in the back with Amber, McKenzie and Tommy in the front.

"Okay wow...allot of drama today...there was fighting and just absolute insanity...wow! the ratings this episode are going to be awesome" Chris says.

"Just tell us who *Bleep*-ing is going home already" McKenzie says.

"Fine spoil sport...marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

McKenzie and Amber

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vince

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Ginger...Three people left two marshmallows...the next marshmallows goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tommy" Chris announces

"What" Lorenzo says shocked as Pandora smirks at him.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Lorenzo glaring at Pandora)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Pandora smirking at Lorenzo)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Neither of you...it was a tie so your both leaving" Chris announces.

"WHAT!" Pandora and Lorenzo both yell

"Yep your both done...Chef The Wheel of Misfortune" Chris says as Chef pushes the wheel out, "Pandora will you do the honors".

Pandora then steps towards the wheel and spins it. It lands on toilet

"The Flush of Shame" Chris announces as Pandora growls.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen glaring at the camera

"I can't "Bleep*-ing believe this...i made it to the final seven...the final seven and no further...AHH!" she yells enraged.

***static***

Lorenzo is seen looking dumbfounded.

"H-how did this happen" he says.

***static***

Ginger is seen holding the voting box while smiling evilly.

"I told you i get rid of you Pandora...and Lorenzo i just didn't like you so i swapped all the votes so you two would tie...now that you two are gone this girl is the new villain...Lorenzo you should have seen this coming as i was your secret ally...oh thats right you didn't you know since i hid in the shadows...thats right i'm the female silhouette and this seasons winner...buh-bye Pandora...you wont be missed" she says

**End Confessionals**

**Elimination**

Pandora and Lorenzo as seen dragging their luggage towards the toilet. As they are about to get in Tommy stops them.

"PANDORA!" he yells as she turns around.

"What do you want?" she asks annoyed.

"I wanted to let you know that i meant every word in those letters i wrote you" Tommy says.

"T-that was you...but Lorenzo said he wrote them" Pandora says.

"He told you that" Tommy say looking annoyed as Lorenzo cowers behind Pandora.

"Yeah back during the blue harvest moon challenge...thats when the letters stopped coming...why did you stop?" Pandora asks.

"I thought you and Lorenzo were together so i backed off but i had to let you know before you left that I love you" Tommy says.

"You love me?" Pandora asks.

"More then anything" Tommy says wrapping his arms around Pandora and giving her an extremely passionate kiss on the lips. McKenzie who came to see what was taking Tommy so long saw this and ran back towards the campground. After he pulled away Pandora smiled a real happy smile as tears of joy leak out of her eyes.

"I-I love you too" she says pulling him in for another kiss. Chris the appears and separates them.

"I hate to break up the love but its time for both of you to leave" Chris says motioning to Pandora and Lorenzo.

"Fine" Pandora says as she gets in the toilet.

"Win for both of us Tommy" Pandora says.

"I will my beautiful queen of chaos" Tommy says as Chris flushes Pandora.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screams as she is flushed.

"Okay Lorenzo your turn" Chris says as Lorenzo gets into the toilet.

"Wait Chris i owe this bastard something first" Tommy says punching Lorenzo hard.

"Aidos mio...you broke my noOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lorenzo cries as Chris flushes him.

"And just like that we've lost this seasons biggest villains who were responsible for the majority of the eliminations this season...who will be sent packing next time and how will Pandora and Lorenzo act when they find out how they got eliminated and what will all the losers say when the see their new arrivals...find out all this and more next time on Total! Drama! Island!: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen leaning back with a big smile on his face.

"My dad may be a big nerd and has no skills but he sure knows how to woo a girl...i mean thats how he got my mom...i'm so happy now that me and my psychotic queen of evil are finally together" he says smiling.

***static***

McKenzie is seen with tears in her eyes

"I thought Tommy liked me...what a *Bleep*-ing asshole...was he playing me the whole season...AHHH!" she screams punching a hole through the wall of the confessional.

**End Confessionals**

**Voting Confessionals**

**Amber: **Lorenzo has my vote...Pandora is the perfect goat to take to the end since she sucks in endurance challenges and no one would support her

***static***

**Vince: **I gotta send Tommy home...he's too untrustworthy

***static***

**Lorenzo: **Tommy your time here is up amigo

***static***

**Pandora: **I choose to evict Lorenzo...finally he's going home

***static***

**Tommy: **I'm voting for Lorenzo...the guy's a *Bleep*-ing snake

***static***

**McKenzie: **And to think i liked Tommy...he's just like every other guy...however i'm voting Lorenzo

***static***

**Ginger: (is seen with the voting box...she then pulls out a screwdriver and opens it taking the votes out and putting then down her shirt. She then pulls out new votes and replaces them)**...There's a new villain on this show...**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

**Teams**

**Merged Team: Amber, Ginger, McKenzie, Tommy &amp; Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger (Returns), Brandon, Kaitlyn (Quit), Toni, Chad (Arrested), Trevor, Gabriella, Haley, Pandora &amp; Lorenzo**

**I am so sorry to NostalgiaMaster1996 &amp; Phantom-Jester for Pandora and Lorenzo's eliminations...don't worry their coming back next season. They were truly two of the best characters this season and i will defiantly miss them both. Pandora made an absolute amazing villain and i'm so very happy to have had her be a part of this season...Lorenzo too as he made things very interesting. Ep. 12 will be up this week and i have a very important question to ask...this will also help me find out who's reading the story. The next episode were visiting the losers at Playa des Losers and we will interview them on what they think of the final five like in season one where LeShawna got voted off by accident. So here are the questions you need to answer so i can write the chapter...please PM you answers and please answer them as you character.**

**What do you think of Tommy**

**What do you think of Amber**

**What do you think of Ginger**

**What do you think of Vince**

**What do you think of McKenzie**

**Who do you want to see win**

**What did you think of your experience on the show**

**I hope you all enjoyed this episode...R&amp;R and tell me what you thought about it...have a nice day :)**


	20. Ep 12 After The Dock of Shame

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The Next Generation...we decided to take all the campers hatred for each other and push it to its limit...Pandora and Ginger exposed their hatred for each other...(shows them fighting)...McKenzie and Amber met a cult of woodland critters...(shows them fighting with the animals)...Lorenzo and Tommy hung out with some TD classic veterans...(shows them fighting Sugar and Leonard)...and Vince battled Izzy and Tim the bear...(shows him trying to survive Izzy's insanity)...in the end Amber and McKenzie won invincibility and Ginger playing a very dirty trick swapped the votes eliminating both Pandora and Lorenzo...(shows the both getting flushed)...but not before Pandora shared a tender moment with her new boyfriend Tommy...(shows them both kissing)...breaking McKenzie's heart...(shows her running off crying)...now i'm sure you would all love to see the chaos that has unfolded after that shocking double elimination...however that won't be showed today...today we'll be visiting Playa des Losers to see what the losers have been up too...so get ready because they all have a lot to say on what they think of the final five...right here on Total! Drama! Island!: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says doing the intro.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing Playa des Losers...Drew is seen in her swimming wear on top of the high dive. She is wearing a blue halter top and black swimming shorts. She then dives into the water. The camera then moves to the rights showing Mordred, Gabe and Kaitlyn are all seen sitting by the pool. Mordred is wearing a red swim shorts as he is seen trying to avoid the water, Gabe is seen wearing blue and black swim trunks with Ice Wizard in black letters and Kaitlyn is seen wearing a violet bikini. The camera then shows Pandora sitting in a chair relaxing and reading a magazine however she has an angry scowl on her face. Lorenzo is seen sitting next to her using his i-phone. Pandora is wearing a crimson red bikini while Lorenzo is wearing swim trunks.

"Ugh idiots" Pandora grumbles.

"You seriously need to relax Pandora...this place is paradise compared to that disgusting campground" Lorenzo says.

"Open your mouth again and you'll be breathing through a iron lung" Pandora spats.

"Ahh Pandora you always know how to turn me on" Lorenzo says as Pandora smacks him.

"You are one conniving little bastard...if you ever try and flirt with me again i will make you suffer" Pandora says.

"Oh Pand-" Lorenzo begins before she cuts him off.

"You know what they say Lorenzo...history repeats itself so if i were you i would avoid me and volcanos at all times...and there just so happens to be one back on the island" Pandora says evilly as Lorenzo looks at her in fear. He then goes back to looking at his phone again refusing to look her in the eyes as she smirked evilly. The camera then shows Trevor and Gabriella are seen cuddling in the hot tub. Trevor is seen wearing a dark blue swim trunks and his necklace. Gabriella is seen wearing a pink two piece with white stars.

"I'm so glad that i met you Trevor" Gabriella says smiling

"Me too" Trevor says kissing her passionately on the lips. The camera then shows Toni, Brandon, Jayden and Haley are seen sitting at the snack bar with there feet dangling in the water. Toni is wearing a blue one-piece, Brandon is wearing black swim trunks with COD ghost symbol on it, Jayden is wearing a blue and purple pair of camouflage trunks and Haley is wearing a black bikini covered in violet hearts. Brandon turns to Haley and tries to starts a conversation with her.

"Uh hey Haley" Brandon says.

"Drop dead" Haley spats.

"I said i was sorry...why won't you forgive me...you saw the footage, you know Amber was lying" Brandon says.

"Thats now why i'm mad...i'm mad because you compared my sister to my aunt Amy...there is no way i can ever forgive you for that..." Haley says.

"So your just going to forgive your sister like that?" Brandon asks shocked.

"*Bleep* no...she'll have to earn back my forgiveness but you can rot in hell bastard" Haley says turning around as Brandon sighs.

"Don't worry Brandon she'll forgive you in time" Toni says.

"No i won't" Haley spats fiercely as Brandon sighs again. He then feels something bite his foot.

"Ahh something just bit me" Brandon says shocked.

"Are there sharks in there?" Toni asks.

"No idiot the sharks are over there relaxing in the hot tub with Trevor and Gabriella" Haley says.

"You know you've become a real bitch Heather" Toni says.

"*Bleep* you retard" Haley says taking a sip of her drink.

"Whats you problem?' Toni asks.

"My problem is i'm stuck here with absolutely horrible people and i didn't even want to sign up for this stupid show" Haley says.

"Then why did you?" Brandon asks.

"Amber made me" Haley says annoyed as something bites her foot, "Ahh there is something in this pool". The four of them then stare at the water nervously when Mandy pops out of the water. She is wearing a green two-piece bikini.

"Heya Guys..." Mandy says.

"What the *Bleep Mandy...why the *Bleep* did you bite us?" Haley asks.

"Because you guys taste sweet like Sugar!" Mandy says.

"Get your brain examined psycho bitch" Haley says, "And take the retard with you".

"Okay thats it i have had enough of people insulting me...you guys all suck!" Toni says jumping in the water and leaving the snack bar. Chris then appears smiling towards the camera.

"As you can see its not all peace and tranquility in paradise" Chris says, "Now not only do they hate each other but they hate our final five as well...solets interview these losers and get their opinions on our final five". Chris thena approaches Trevor and Gabriella.

"So Trevor, Gabriella tell us what you think of Tommy" Chris says.

"If you ask me, the guys a j***. No, wait that's putting it lightly. Tommy is a-" Trevor started to rant before he gave a sudden gasp and switched personalities, turning into Rath with a low growl and deep snort like that of angry bull. "Lemme tell ya somethin' unimportant and annoymous cameracrew who's shoving their cameras in Rath's face! Tommy is a **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **And the next time I see him, Rath's gonna knit his intenstines into a sweater, AND MAKE HIM WEAR IT!" he says before Gabriella kisses him reverting him back to Trevor. When she pulls away she turns to Chris.

"Tommy's an okay guy...i never interacted with him" she says.

The camera then shows Toni getting a hotdog from the grill.

"He was kinda bad-boy ish and I'm not a big fan of that...plus he made fun of me every day...jackass" she says as she angrily takes a bite out if her hotdog.

The camera then shows Pandora and Lorenzo".

"Tommy's the only contestant left worth caring about what else is there to say. *Gasp and becomes Sophia* Ok so Pandora might be acting nonchalant but she's so deeply in love with Tommy. They are both so incredibly adorable. I'm glad she accepted her feelings for him. Although a tiny part of me is sad it wasn't actually Lorenzo sending those letters because I thought they were cute together. Please don't tell Pandora, Lorenzo, or Tommy I said that. Either way I'm so glad Pandora is happy with Tommy and we both hope he wins. *Gasp* As I was saying Tommy is the only logical choice left" she says.

"Tommy is basically an idiot who fell for manipulation father than anyone else and that his "attraction" is nothing more than Pandora's way of manipulation" Lorenzo replies as Pandora punches him real hard breaking his nose, "Ai-yee" he cries in pain holding his nose in pain.

The camera then shows Mordred and Gabe watching Drew swim.

"Tommy seemed very violent, but quite calm for the little time I knew him. Honestly not my sort of person" Mordred says.

"Tommy is a total asshole for how he played McKenzie like that, she deserves someone better" Gabe replies.

The camera then shows Brandon drinking a smoothie while Haley ignores him and is arguing with Mandy.

"He is a b**ch for playing McKenzie like that, and how he punched my friend Chad was so uncool. I hope he rots in hell" Brandon replies.

"Tommy was an asshole just like everyone else...i hated everyone on my team and i hope they all die a painful slow death" Haley replies.

"Ooo! Tommy was hot, like custard!" Mandy says as Haley slaps her across the face.

"Shut! Up!" Haley spats as Mandy punches her real hard splitting her lip.

"Okay moving on what did you all think of Amber?' Chris asks.

"After what she did, I understand she wants to protect her sister and i totally understand. I just want Haley to like me again, but with what i said when I came back i just hope she can forgive me" Brandon says as Haley hits him upside the head.

"I *Bleep*-ing hate you asswipe" Haley says, "I'm never forgiving you dick face", "Amber is my sister and i'll always love her...but it will take some time before i forgive her".

"She was also really sweet. More like chocolate than custard though... I hope she wins!" mandy replies

The camera then shows Pandora rubbing suntan lotion on her legs.

" Amber doesn't deserve to still be in the game. All she ever cared about was becoming host. Why anybody would want to host this show is beyond my understanding. Although if Amber did become host nobody would care if Chris was murdered" Pandora says smirking as she turns around and lays down on her stomach, "Hey Lorenzo do my back...and if i feel your hands roaming i'll break both of them".

"Y-Yes i understand...Amber is someone who assisted in my elimination, and someone who shouldn't be trusted" he says as he applies the suntan lotion to her back.

The camera then shows Trevor and Gabriella again as he is giving her a shoulder massage.

"Well, based on the confessionals we've seen . . . I really got nothing to say about her...she wasn't good, she wasn't horrible, we barely reacted in anyway. All I can say is, she better watch out for her sister. Something tells me Amber's not going to last for very long" Trevor replies.

"She was just like her father" Gabriella replies.

The camera then shows Mordred and Gabe who are talking with Drew.

"She seemed interesting but very, very prissy. I didn't really get to know her, though" Mordred replies.

"After what she did to my friend, I dont think I should ask her out, and I dont have a crush on her anymore" Gabe replies disgusted.

Toni is seen swimming in the pool.

"I don't like her much..." she says.

"Okay what do you all think about Ginger?" Chris asks.

Pandora is seen suntanning her back.

"Do not talk to me about Ginger. If I ever see that trashy redneck pig again I will personally end her. I had already taken care of her but Chris had to *Bleep*ing let the losers have another chance. When I first arrived I never would've expected this fat b*** would become my nemesis. Sure I had plenty of enemies on the Island but Ginger ended up being my greatest foe. I can't wait until that b*** gets eliminated again" she spats furiously.

"Even after our secret alliance, she got rid of me like Harold got rid of Courtney in the first season. I am so pissed at Ginger, probably to the point of teaming up with Pandora to "teach" her a lesson when she gets eliminated" Lorenzo replies.

"*Bleep* you" Pandora says.

Brandon, Haley and Mandy are se seen all arguing with each other.

"Ginger is a disgusting aft pig...i hope she burns in hell" Haley spats, "And i hope her sister dies then she can learn what its like to lose everything" Haley says.

"Ginger is badass, she can kick butt, I'm glad Vince found someone like her" Brandon replies.

"Ooh, I love Ginger! We eat sweets at the Playa! #EatSweetsEveryday" Mandy says.

"No that kind of Ginger moron" Haley spats.

Toni is seen getting out of the pool and drying herself off.

"Terjinder? I don't like her much..." she says.

The camera shows Trevor and Gabriella and he is still massaging her shoulders.

"I am thoroughly frightened now." Trevor gulped before giving a sudden gasp and switching personalities once more. "AHHHH! Get me out of here! Leave me alone! Ginger is gonna get meeeeeee!" Dawn wailed at the top of her lungs. Gabriella then kisses him again calming him down and helping him revert back to Trevor.

"Ginger is a very sweet girl who never backs down" Gabriella says.

The camera then shows Gabe and Mordred getting hamburgers from the grill although Mordred's is a veggie burger.

"Ginger is badass, she can kick some serious butt and i'm rooting for her" Gabe replies

"I really don't like Ginger...she was very annoying" Mordred says.

"Okay lets move onto Vince" Chris says.

The camera is still on Gabe and Mordred.

"No comment" Mordred says.

"Vince is a pretty cool dude, he is brave and does anything for Ginger" Gabe says.

Pandora and Lorenzo are seen next. Pandora is seen laying in her back this time as Lorenzo has his arms behind his head as he is laying down.

"Vince was irrelevant the entire game...he was dead weight and should've been eliminated long ago...he must also have absolutely no taste in women since he ended up dating Ginger of all people...what does he even see in that b***?" Pandora asks incredulously.

"Ginger's boyfriend, therefore, if you want to hurt Ginger, you hurt those she finds close to her" Lorenzo says as Pandora smiles evilly.

"Wow maybe your not as stupid as i took you for Lorenzo" Pandora says.

Brandon, Mandy and Haley are seen next.

"Vince is a pretty cool dude...i'm glad i got to know him...even though he beat me up" Brandon says.

"Vince was an idiot...what did he do all season to earn a spot in the final five...nothing, nothing at all, he was completely useless and didn't even play the game...if it wasn't for Chad getting arrested Vince would be gone" Haley says.

"Who was Vince?' Mandy asks.

Toni is seen filing her nails as she is sitting by the pool.

"No opinion" she replies.

Trevor and Gabriella are seen cuddling in the hot tub.

""Vince . . . well, the dude's a really good guy. I'm sorry he nearly got eliminated because of me and Gabriella, and I hope he's doing well in the competition. And that he has a good hiding place, because I'm pretty sure Pandora is plotting to kill everyone who voted her off" Trevor says.

"I thought Vince was a great guy...just not as good as my Trevey-poo" Gabriella says as he kisses her again.

"Okay lets wrap this up with McKenzie" Chris says as the camera turns to Pandora and Lorenzo

"Allying myself with McKenzie was a brilliant idea...I shouldn't have kept her around for so long though because now she's in a good position to win...she probably still hates me for what happened to her precious snake...I don't care next time we meet she's done for" Pandora says.

"She helped get me eliminated, however due to the complications with Tommy, she might be willing to form an unlikely alliance with me agaist Tommy and Pandora" Lorenzo says.

The camera shows Toni next who is getting into the hot tub.

"Hey Trevor, Gabriella" she says.

"Oh hey Toni...whats up?" Gabriella asks.

"Haley's being a bitch as usual..." Toni says.

"Yeah i've noticed that...i wonder what's wrong with her...she's never acted like this before" Trevor says.

"Its because she's Bi-Polar and she stopped taking her pills" Pandora says.

"Seriously...how do you know this?" Toni asks.

"I found her pills in the trash" Pandora says.

"Wow...I honestly don't like McKenzie at all..." Toni says.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry...sorry she had to go through that." Trevor shook his head. "Which is why another reason I am going to beat the living daylights out of Tommy's ass when he gets here; no dude that twisted or creepy can stay around for long" he replies.

"McKenzie is an amazing girl, it was really nice to get to know her" Gabriella says.

Mordred and Gabe are seen walking towards the snack bar as Drew joins them taking a break from swimming. Brandon smiles as they all join him, Haley and Mandy. Him and Gabe high-five.

"I didn't really get to know her" Mordred says.

"She is really badass and is totally Gabes type if you know him like I do, it sucks what happen to her snake, I hope she wins" Brandon says as Gabe blushes.

"S-Shut up dude" Gabe says, "McKenzie is so cool and sexy, better then Amber, and she is so badass".

"McKenzie was the only tolerable one...unlike you *Bleep*-ing morons" Haley spats

"Haley please i beg you...start taking your medication again...its not good to be off of it" Mordred says as Haley grabs her drink and dumps it all over him.

"*Bleep* all of you i'm getting a burger" Haley says angrily as she leaves the snack bar.

"H-Haley's Bi-Polar?" Brandon asks shocked.

"Yes she is and she's stopped taking her medication...she needs to take it again or else she may very well hurt someone or herself" Mordred says as Brandon gets up and goes after Haley.

"I honestly have no clue, but she looks like she'd be delicious, so I like her!" Mandy says as everyone looks at her weird.

Haley is seen eating her hamburger taking big angry bites out if it. Brandon then approaches her.

"Hey Haley..." Brandon says.

"Get lost asshole...i'm eating" Haley says.

"Haley please talk to me...why aren't you taking your medication" Brandon asks.

"Leave me the *Bleep* alone" Haley yells pissed as she stars to get up but Brandon grabs her arm.

"No i won't...you may hate me still but i love you Haley...i love you more then anything and i don't want to lose you" Brandon says.

"Too little too late jackass" Haley says as Brandon grabs her and passionately kisses her on the lips. When they pull away Haley breaks down in tears as Brandon wraps his arms around her and begins rubbing her back soothingly.

"I-I l-love y-you t-too" Haley replies as Brandon holds her closer.

...

The camera then transitions to the pool at sunset where all the contestants are seen sitting.

"So what did you guys think of your experience on the show?" Gabe asks.

"I endured early morning wake up calls, annoying imbeciles, terrible food, and Chris to end up in Seventh place. I deserve to win this idiotic competition. On a side note I've been rearranging my list. We have Ginger at the top followed by Chris, then Lorenzo, and Trevor in fourth. The rest doesn't really matter just know next time everything will go how I want it to" Pandora says.

"Between the grueling challenges, the revolting food that tried to eat US, Chris's affair with Kaitlyn's Mom, and Pandora's constant threatening of us, I am glad that I got booted off. If there's one good thing that came out of my time on the island, it's meeting Gabriella. I know it sounds REALLY cheesy, but I think I found the love of my life! If only my personalities wouldn't get in the way" Trevor says.

"My time on the show was amazing! I got a boyfriend, and I was able to have a great time! Thanks for all the memories!" Gabriella says.

"A living hell" haley says as Brandon hold her closer

"Who would you want to see if you could choose the winner right now?" Brandon asks.

"My sister or McKenzie" Haley says.

"Either Vince or McKenzie. Both deserve a shot at the million more than anyone else on the island right now. Maybe even me; I have no idea what I would have even done with that much money if I won" Trevor says.

"Well, I think that maybe either McKenzie or Ginger" Gabriella says.

"Amber DUH!" Mandy says

"I don't like any of them" Toni says, "Especially Tommy".

"Out of all of the traitors left, either Amber or Mckenzie deserve to win" Lorenzo says.

"Almost everyone left is worthless and doesn't deserve to win...Tommy had better win this especially since the best players have already left...I know he'll be able to win because he's doing it for us" Pandora says.

"Hm, tough one...probably Vince or McKenzie, depending on the nicer out of the two" Mordred says.

"Anyone except Tommy" Gabe says.

"McKenzie" Brandon replies as Chris appears in a puff a smoke.

"Okay now before we get any further we have Chad here via skype since he's still in prison" Chris says a intern rolls in a flat screen TV. Chris then turns it on and we see Chad in an orange prison uniform.

"Hey Chad" Chris says.

"*Bleep* you Mclean" Chad says, "Anyways i got your letter and here are your answers...

Tommy- He is a total a**wipe, he wants to brake McKenzie heart so he can get far in the game. When arrives I wanna kick his a**

Amber- I like how he tries to ruin Chris life, but ruining my friend Brandon and Haley's relationship was so uncool. Your just jealous that you got no one to love.

Ginger- Wow that redneck can fight, and I'm happy that she has Vince. I'm sorry about her sister. I got an idea.

Vince- Same as Gabe and Brandon

McKenzie- After everything she deserves someone better than me. It sucks her snake died and Tommy played her, I hope she beats the crap out of him.

For the winner i choose McKenzie...and my time on the show sucked" he says as Chris shuts the TV off.

"Okay now that we heard form Mr. Killer lets get to that twist...like back in season one you all will be voting the next camper off" Chris says as Pandora smiles evilly.

"I vote for Vince" she says.

"WHAT!" everyone else says.

"I vote for Vince as well" Lorenzo says.

"Why would you vote Vince off?' Gabriella asks.

"To get back at Ginger" Pandora says.

"Thats three votes for Vince" Chris announces.

"What...but i didn't vote for Vince" Gabriella says.

"Thats four votes Vince" Chris says.

"Chris you can't do this...Gabriella didn't mean to vote for Vince" Trevor says.

"Five votes Vince...Haley your next" Chris says.

"I vote for Tommy" Haley says as she tears up again so Brand hugs her again.

"I vote for Tommy as well" Brandon says.

"You two better shut up...how dare you vote for my boyfriend!" Pandora yells.

"Well at least they didn't vote for Vince" Gabe says.

"Six votes Vince, two votes Tommy" Chris announces.

"Chris only Pandora and Lorenzo voted for Vince...you can't count the other votes" Toni says.

"Seven votes Vince" Chris says as Toni face palms.

"*Squak* Vince" a parrot says.

"Eight votes Vince" Chris says.

"Chris that was a parrot...it doesn't even know who Vince is" Gabe says.

"Nine" Chris says.

"*Squak* Polly want a Vince" the parrot says.

"Ten" Chris says.

...

The Dock of Shame is then shown as we see Chef pushing Vince down the dock as he has a look of shock on his face. He is then pushed into the boat as it begins to take off.

"Vince wait!" Ginger yells rushing towards the dock bit she is too late. She then falls down to her knees, "VIIIIIINNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE!".

...

The boat is then seen arriving at Play des Losers and Vince is shoved out with the same look of shock on his face and his luggage.

"And like that were down to four...Amber, Ginger, McKenzie and Tommy...who will win and who will be eliminated next...find out next time on an all new Total! Drama! Island!: The Next Generation!" Chris says signing off as Vince stares at the camera still shocked.

**Teams**

**Merged Team: Amber, Ginger, McKenzie &amp; Tommy**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger (Returns), Brandon, Kaitlyn (Quit), Toni, Chad (Arrested), Trevor, Gabriella, Haley, Pandora, Lorenzo &amp; Vince**

**I am so sorry to IAmKittenNA for Vince's elimination...he was a very good character and i enjoyed writing him. I loved his character but his plot line had to come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this episode...R&amp;R and tell me what you thought about it...have a nice day :)**


	21. Ep 13 Topher 2 0

"Previously on Total! Drama! Island: The Next Generation!...we found out what happens to our losers once they get flushed, hurled from a catapult, shot out of a cannon or take a ride on the boat of losers. Haley revealed she's Bi-Polar, Pandora and Lorenzo are still total assholes, Toni and Gabriella made up, speaking of Gabriella, her and Trevor are still going strong, Chad is still in prison, Mordred, Drew, Kaitlyn, Jayden and Gabe are as boring as ever...After getting sworn at, hit and practically every other bad thing that could happen to him Brandon finally got Haley to forgive him and they got back together...we also learned that Mandy is as crazy as ever...in the end the eliminated contestants got to vote someone off the island...and just like how LeShawna got eliminated back in season one we saw Vince get the boot...now only four remain...will our winner be Ginger the daughter of Sugar and Leonard...Ginger started this game sabotaging the other team...that is until Pandora threatened her and forced her to sabotage her own team however Ginger stood up for herself and didn't back down however thanks to Pandora slipping her some vomit inducing medication she puked all over me...resulting in her elimination...however come merge time we brought back the losers and Ginger won the challenge earning herself a spot back in the game...Ginger also formed a secret alliance with Lorenzo to eliminate Pandora but when the time came not only did she eliminate Pandora she sent Lorenzo home as well...can Ginger pull out all the stops it takes to make it to the finale or will she crumble under the pressure. Will it be Tommy the son of LeShanwa and Harold...our resident bad boy who revealed his severe anger issues when he ripped trees right out of ground or when he smashed Chad's head through tree trunks...Tommy started out the season as an anti-hero however he soon fell to the darkside when he smashed McKenzie's heart and revealed that it was him sending Pandora those love letters...will Tommy have what it takes to fight his way through to the finale or will his anger get in the way and cost him the win. Speaking of McKenzie the daughter of Duncan and Gwen will she be our big winner...McKenzie entered this game as a last minuet contestant from an alternate reality...and she proved herself to be a major threat as she battled her way through challenge after challenge dominating each one back to back. McKenzie was roped into an alliance with Pandora, Lorenzo and Tommy early on in the competition...which put her in a very good position...she even came over her fear of Snakes and gained a pet...that is until Pandora slaughtered it...will McKenzie use her hatred to fuel her drive to win or will it work against her...and last but not least...Amber the daughter of Topher and Sammy who entered the game planning on stealing my job...seriously Amber your father already tried that and failed miserably...however unlike her father Amber proved to be a devious and manipulative player who would do anything to get what she wants including breaking up Brandon and her sister and getting Brandon eliminated...she also got Gabe eliminated and blackmailed Kaitlyn with the news that I slept with her mom resulting in Kaitlyn quitting the competition...Amber has made numerous enemies this season...including ME!...she stole my phone and is sending my mom very nasty texts...i lost my ferrari in a lawsuit against my mom thanks to Amber...will Amber's devious tactics be enough to keep her in that game or will they get her hurled off the island so fast she won't know which way is up...stay tuned because its final four time right here on Total! Drama! Island: The Next Generation!" Chris says doing the intro.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in on Amber's sleeping face. it then zooms out showing her and McKenzie in the same bunk and Ginger and Tommy in the other plus they are out in the middle of the woods. A helicopter is then heard waking the final four up.

"Wha-...where are we?" Amber asks.

"Where do you think Topher 2.0?" McKenzie says.

"Stop calling me that!" Amber yells.

"Make me" McKenzie spats

"Hilarious" Tommy says before McKenzie kicks him in the balls.

"You keep you ***Bleep***-ing mouth shut you ***BLEEP***-ING ASSHOLE!" McKenzie yells as the helicopter lands and Chris and Chef jump out and approach them.

"Hello campers" Chris says.

"Mclean why the hell are out here in the middle of the woods?" Tommy asks annoyed.

"Because this week were doing a throwback to the final four challenge back in season one that pitted the guys against the girls...but since we only have one guy and she's way more disgusting then any guy out there Ginger will be your partner Tommy" Chris says as Ginger kicks him hard in the balls.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen with her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face.

"I am not disgusting...Chris is so gonna get it when i get through with him...why did Vince have to get eliminated last night" she says before farting loudly. She then blushes in embarrassment, "That proves nothing".

***static***

Tommy is seen with his arms crossed

"Great i'm stuck with the pageant queen...this just sucks...why can't Pandora still be here" he says annoyed.

***static***

Amber is seen seething with rage.

"Ooh i can't stand that little bitch...ugh how i hate her so much...McKenzie is so lucky I don't pound her ugly face in" she spats.

***static***

McKenzie is seen looking annoyed.

"Oh come on... i do not want to be stuck with Topher 2.0...at least she isn't as bad as that scum sucking, disgusting, heart breaking troll who broke my heart!" she says very annoyed.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay so here are the teams...team one Anger issues and Little Miss Slob" Chef says throwing a duffle bag towards Tommy and Ginger.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen giggling.

"Funny thing is...my mom was Little Miss Slob five years in a row...there is an actual pageant called Little Miss Slob" she says.

**End Confessionals**

"Team two The Rebel and Topher 2.0' Chef says throwing a duffle bag towards McKenzie and Amber.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen looking really annoyed.

"Why do people keep calling me that" she complains

**End Confessionals**

"Okay basically the challenge is the same as last time...first team to make it back to camp and touch the intercom wins...oh and for added fun i'll be changing the scenery around you so if you don't have a compass your pretty much doomed...okay we gotta get going...oh and one more thing...watch out for Amy...she broke out of prison and is here somewhere on the island looking for her sister" Chris says as he and Chef hop in the helicopter.

"Wait WHAT!" Amber says.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen shaking in fear

"Aunt Amy is here...and she's looking for mom...what if she runs into me...is she going to try and hurt me...maybe she won't i mean she doesn't even know i exist so maybe she doesn't...unless my cousin Britney told her about me and Haley...you see Aunt Amy had a one night stand with Scott before he and Courtney got back together and she got pregnant and gave birth to Britney. She was the arrested for trying to kill my parents so Scott got full custody over Britney...are parents thought it would be nice to get to know our cousin since Scott and Courtney said she was nothing like Aunt Amy...yeah they wouldn't know since the girl's a master liar...she's even a better liar then Alison Dilaurentis from Pretty Little Liars and that girl lies more then she breathes...Britney has everyone fooled with the nice girl act even Haley...but i know the truth...i know that she's a sneaky conniving evil little bitch" she says

***static***

Tommy is seen looking annoyed.

"Yeah i'm not scared of _Lamey_...Bring. It. On" he says

**End Confessionals**

The two teams race off into different directions so they can go through their supplies in private.

**Tommy and Ginger**

Tommy and Ginger dump out their supplies

"Okay so we got a map, a tent, a life raft and a few chocolate energy bars...damn Chris really knows how to be cheap" Ginger says.

"Tell me about it...okay lets try and work with just this" Tommy says.

...

**McKenzie and Amber**

Amber opens their bag and pulls out their supplies.

"Okay we have a compass, two sleeping bags and bug spray" she says.

"Seriously thats it...***Bleep***-ing cheap asshole...come on lets get moving" McKenzie says taking the compass from Amber.

"Hey maybe I wanna lead" Amber says.

"Yeah like i'm gonna let you lead Topher 2.0...lets go" McKenzie says as Amber growls in annoyance and follows her.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen looking really pissed.

"I am seriously getting so sick and tired of her calling me that...i mean really...i am not my father, i am my own person, she seriously needs to shut her mouth before i shut it for her" she says.

**End Confessionals**

...

**Tommy and Ginger**

Tommy and Ginger are seen walking through the woods trying to make sense of the map.

"Why are even bothering with that thing...its completely useless what with Chris changing the island left and right" Tommy says.

"Oh hush" Ginger replies as a rustling is heard nearby, "What was that?".

"Probably just a squirrel" Tommy says.

"What if its Amy...i'm too young and beautiful to die" Ginger says hugging Tommy.

"Get off me...you stood up to Pandora just fine...i'm sure you can take Amy" Tommy says as a squirrel hops out of a bush, "See its just a squirrel".

"Okay...phew i thought it was..._her_" Ginger says.

"Come on lets go" Tommy says annoyed as he leaves. Ginger quickly follows. After they walk off a hand grabs the squirrel and snaps its neck. A blonde girl with menacing blue eyes and a beauty mark steps into view smirking evilly.

"There all dead" she says evilly.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is sheen shaking

"After hearing from Amber and Haley what a horrible monster Amy is i'm terrified of her...not only did she try to kill Sammy...she decided to give her slow painful death torturous death...and she would have killed her had Topher not save at the last minuet and call the cops who arrested Amy...Pandora may be the daughter of Mal and Scarlett but at least she's not an mentally unstable psychopath who will do anything to murder her own sister...you see i'm not afraid of Pandora i just hate her...anyone who is willingly okay with murdering one of their own family members is ***Bleep***-ed up in the head" she says.

***static***

Amy is seen glaring at the camera

"Says the girl who ate a live tarantula...ugh she is so disgusting...just like that devil spawn that _Samey _gave birth to" she says upset.

**End Confessionals**

**McKenzie and Amber**

The two girls are seen climbing a cliff. When they finally reach the top Amber collapses from exhaustion.

"God why can't there be an escalator" she complains.

"Quit complaining Topher 2.0...god it is so annoying" McKenzie says.

"Not as annoying as you calling me that" Amber spats at her.

"Whatever...now be quiet i'm trying to read the compaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" McKenzie screams as the cliff there standing on disappears into the ground which is replaced by a very tall and pointy tree which they are now in, "Oww".

"Yeah i agree that hurt" Amber says

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen glaring at the camera.

"Not cool Mclean...we could have been seriously hurt...well i wouldn't have minded if McKenzie was but not me...i'm too pretty to get hurt unlike that ugly freak i'm stuck with' she says.

***static***

Mckenzie looks annoyed.

"God i can't stand that bitch...ugh if she opens her mouth again i'm going to permanently shut it for her" she says.

**End Confessionals**

As they both jump out of the tree they begin to head deeper into the woods not noticing the menacing blue eyes watching them from a nearby bush.

...

**Tommy and Ginger**

As the two of them are seen walking through the woods Ginger notices the river.

"Hey look...maybe if we use the river we can ride straight to the finish line" Ginger says.

"Thats the first good idea you've had all season" Tommy says.

"Look i am not Toni okay...i will not act so calmly to being called stupid...and for your information i'm the reason your little girlfriend got sent packing so i am not an idiot" Ginger says walking past him angrily.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me...i should have just let her drown you" Tommy spats, "Or maybe is should just do it myself". He then proceeds to stick her face in the river and drown her as she flails her arms and begins punching him. He finally lets her out of the water, "Piss me off again and next time i will actually drown you" he says angrily.

"Asshole" Ginger spats.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen soaked and pissed off.

"That asshole is so going home...ugh i hate him so much...i'm going to form an alliance with McKenzie and then i'm taking that bastard down...i would have hit him but i heard about his rage mode and i don't want to be on the receiving end of that" she says.

***static***

Tommy is seen looking annoyed.

"Ginger is the reason why Pandora got eliminated...and i'm going to make that red neck cow pay for eliminating my psychotic queen of evil...if your watching this babe i really miss you and i'm going to win for both of us" he says

**End Confessionals**

Tommy and Ginger are seen sitting on the life raft they had in their bag going down river when they see McKenzie and Amber walk in the other direction.

"Hey idiots...your going the wrong way" Tommy calls.

"Uh no were not...according to the compass camp is this way" McKenzie says pointing in the direction she is walking in.

"What!" Ginger asks, "Crap were going the wrong way"

"Damn it" Tommy says as he tries to paddle back to shore but he's unable to and they go over a waterfall.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen soaked and seething with anger

"When this challenge is over Chris is a dead man" he says.

***static***

Ginger is seen soaked and glaring angrily at the camera

"What is it with people tryin to drown me...first Pandora, then Tommy and now Chris...ugh i hate this show...i better win that million dollars or else i'm going to be so pissed...Vince sweetie i really wish you were here so you could hold me" she says.

**End Confessionals**

**McKenzie and Amber**

The two girls are seen walking deeper into the woods.

"How much longer are we going to have to walk...my feet are getting tired" Amber complains

"Will you quit complaining...god i think i would prefer to be with that ***Bleep***-ing asshole then your prissy ass right now" McKenzie said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Amber asked.

"I'm fine!" McKenzie spat with so much venom her words could poison you.

"No your not...look McKenzie we may not be the best of friends...in fact i could say were this seasons Gwen and Heather...no offense to your mother, but look i know what its like to get your heart stomped on by some guy you thought liked you...it ***Bleep***-ing hurts...McKenzie if you don't let your feelings out they'll just bottle up and come out later in a more explosive way" Amber says.

"How. Dare. YOU! try and tell me how i feel...you don't know nothing about me!" McKenzie yells.

"No i don't but as i said i know how it feels to get your heart broken by an inconsiderate bastard who is just using you for his own personal gain" Amber says as McKenzie glares at her. Finally she can't take it anymore and just allows her tears to fall as she begins crying. Amber then gives her a hug trying to comfort her.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"Its pretty clear to see that me and McKenzie don't like each other...but i'll be damned if i'm not there to help a girl in need...i'm not heartless okay...i know i made some horrible choices this season breaking up my sister and Brandon and blackmailing Kaitlyn but...i regret both of this decisions and i want to show people that i am a good person...i may not like McKenzie but what Tommy did to her...i wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy" she says.

***static***

McKenzie is seen crying her eyes out.

"What that bastard did to me...AHHHHHH!" she screams punching the wall hard as her fist goes right through it, "He's just like every other superficial stuck-up asshole out there...i can't believe he just used me to further his chances at getting the million...well you know what he isn't...i assure you Tommy you will not make the finale you understand me...i will break your ***Bleep***-ing neck before this season ends i promise you that" she says angrily through her tears.

***static***

Amy is seen looking annoyed.

"Oh boo-hoo your boyfriend used you...what about my boyfriend...Topher just used me so he could date my disgusting excuse for a twin sister...ugh that is why when i kill her i'm going to make him watch...and these stupid losers will be practice" she says evilly.

**End Confessionals**

**Tommy and Ginger**

The two of them are seen crawling out of the water drenched to the bone.

"Well there goes our life raft...now how are we gonna get back?" Ginger asks.

"If only we had that compass" Tommy says.

"What if we steal it" Ginger proposes, "Obviously the other two have it since we don't so lets do what they did in season one and steal their stuff".

"Thats actually not a bad idea...wow who would have thought that you could have a good idea" Tommy said.

"Drop dead jackass" Ginger spats.

"Love you too sweetheart" Tommy says annoyed.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen looking annoyed.

"God i can't stand him...he just has to be the worst person on the face of the earth...ugh...but at least he agrees with me about stealing their stuff...as Gwen once said "All Is Fair In Love And War"...and this is clearly war" she says.

***static***

Tommy is seen smirking

"Ginger is by far the person here i hate the most...actually wait no i hate Amber the most...no Ginger...no Amber...there both big bitches and i'm going to enjoy crushing both of them" he says.

**End Confessionals**

**McKenzie and Amber**

After letting her feelings out and threatening Amber to keep her mouth shut the two girls continued following their compass.

"Look McKenzie i think we should vote Tommy off next...he's a total jackass and he needs to go...plus he's a major threat" Amber says.

"Yeah i'm with you on that one" Mckenzie replies.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking annoyed.

"Actually i changed my mind...as much as i hate Tommy i want him in the finale with me...so i can personally be the one to crush him" she says.

**End Confessionals**

As the girls are seen walking they do not notice Ginger and Tommy who are seen hiding in the bushes. Ginger then runs out and pushes the girls down. She then takes their bag and their compass.

"See ya suckers" she says as her and Tommy run off.

"Hey get back here!" Amber yells as her and McKenzie get to their feet. They then chase after them.

"You Two Are So Dead!" McKenzie yell. The four of them run into a field and get caught in a giant net and are seen hanging in the air.

"How dare you trap us in a net" Amber yells.

"Trap you...hello were also stuck in here moron" Tommy says.

"Classic Topher 2.0 blaming others for her stupidity" McKenzie says.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Amber yells.

"Well, well, well what do i have here" a cold and menacing voice says as the four of them look down and see Amy. Her hair is now in a pixie cut and she is wearing her cheerleading uniform with a black leather jacket. She also is really muscular in her arms and legs. A cold and sinister smile graces her face.

"A-Aunt Amy" Amber says.

"So your the devil spawn my sister forced herself on my beloved Topher to have" Amy spat.

"Mom did not force herself on Dad...they love each other very much" Amber spat.

"TOPHER IS MINE!" Amy yells.

"Shut up _Lamey_" Tommy says.

"AHHHHHHHHH!...its bad enough Jo calls me that...i won't let a nobody like you do it" Amy says pulling out a meat cleaver.

"W-Where did you get that?" Ginger asks scared.

"Doesn't matter" Amy says.

**In Chef's kitchen**

Chef is seen looking for his meat cleaver.

"Where is my meat cleaver" he asks upset.

**Back to the woods**

Amy approaches them as her menacing smile gets even bigger.

"Time. To. DIE!" Amy yells as she walks over and removes some leaves from under them and revealing a giant cauldron filled with boiling water, "I'm boiling you all alive and chopping your heads off". Amy then begins to lower them towards the water in the boiling pot.

"It can't end like this...i'm to beautiful to die...i didn't even get to become host yet" Amber says as the other three roll their eyes.

"SHUT UP TOPHER 2.0!" they all yell.

"Ugh she is nothing like my beloved Topher" Amy says.

"Are you ***Bleep***-ing blind...she's the spittin image of Topher" Ginger says.

"NO SHE ISN'T!...my Tophey-Wophey didn't want even to have this abomination and her ***Bleep***-ed up sister" Amy spats as Amber looks her dead in the eyes and a new emotion comes over her...one no one has ever seen from her before.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SISTER...LET ME OUT OF HERE...I WILL ***BLEEP***-ING KILL YOU!...I'M TO GOUGE OUT YOUR ***BLEEP***-ING EYES YOU UGLY FAT BITCH!" Amber yells as the other three stare at her in shock.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking shocked.

"Wow i have never seen Amber this mad before...i'm impressed" she says before a look of annoyance crosses her face, "I still hate her though".

***static***

Tommy is seen looking shocked.

"Yeah...Ginger may be bad but Amber is insane" he says

***static***

Ginger is seen looking shocked.

"Okay Amber actually scares me now" she says

**End Confessionals**

"Because of that little outburst you all die faster" Amy says.

"Amy please...can't you just kill Topher 2.0 and let us go" Tommy says.

"I can't have witnesses who will report me to the police and get me sent back to prison...I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE!" Amy yells.

"Newsflash idiot there are cameras every where recording you so yeah there will be witnesses" McKenzie says.

"Shut the hell up" Amy spats.

"Well were doomed" Ginger says.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Amber screams shaking the net enraed.

"Hey i have a way out of this" Tommy says pulling out McKenzie's pocket knife.

"Hey thats mine...i've been looking for it for ever...your stole it from me?" McKenzie asks pissed.

"No...Pandora stole it from you and then i stole it from her" Tommy says non-chalant.

"Well give it back" McKenzie says.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Tommy asks.

"Fine" Mckenzie replies as Tommy uses her pocket knife to cut the ropes on the net.

"Come on...were gettin closer to the water and i can feel the steam" Ginger says.

"Just wait a minuet" Tommy says annoyed as he continues to cut the rope. After a few minuets he finally cuts it causing the four of them to fall on top of Amy knocking her unconscious.

"Well that solves our Amy problem" McKenzie says as Amber grabs Amy's unconscious body and begins to repeatedly pound her face over and over again.

"Amber stop before you kill her" Ginger says.

"Why the bitch deserves to die?" Amber says.

"Yeah but then you'll be as bad as her" McKenzie says as Amber stops. Tommy then grabs Amy and uses the net to tie her to a tree which then gets sucked into the ground and replaced by a giant waterfall.

"Okay now that that is over lets move" McKenzie says grabbing Amber and running off.

"Hey wait for us" Ginger said grabbing Tommy and chasing after them. As the four of them continue running trees begin to disappear around them. The finally make it a big clearing and just as their about to run across it a giant mountain appears out of no where.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen with annoyed look on her face.

"You've got to be ***BLEEP***-ing kidding me" she says.

**End Confessionals**

Both teams then began to climb the mountain.

"I'm going to kill Mclean when this finishes" Amber says.

"I'm right there with you" Mckenzie says.

"Me too" Tommy says.

"Me three" Ginger says.

As their climbing the mountain, explosives begin to get set off.

"Oh come on" Ginger says as bits of rock rain down on the four of them.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen with a really pissed off look on her face.

"You know i originally thought Chris was just trying to maim us for ratings...now i'm pretty sure he's just a homicidal maniac who is trying to kill us for his own amusement" she says.

***static***

Chris is seen sitting with an evil smile on his face.

"Now whatever gave you that idea Ginger" Chris says.

**End Confessionals**

The four continue climbing the mountain as rock and debris rain down on them.

"This ***Bleep***-ing sucks...You! Are! A! Dead! Man! Mclean!...you hear me!" McKenzie yells.

"Ugh this is ruining my nails" Amber complains.

"And my hair" Ginger complains

"Quit complaining and climb" Tommy snarls, "I'm not losing this challenge due to your hair getting ruined".

"Why are you such a jerk?" Ginger asks.

"Because i don't like you" Tommy says.

"Well none of us like you" Amber says.

"Shut your moth Topher 2.0" Tommy says.

"Stop Calling Me That!" Amber yells.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen with his arms crossed.

"Basically i'm public enemy number one right now which means i need that invincibility...the only down side to me winning is that Ginger will win also and that means i can't vote her off...but if i don't win then they vote me off...this game sucks" he says annoyed.

***static***

Amber is seen rubbing her temples in annoyance

"Ugh i hate Tommy so much for coming up with that stupid nickname...it really pisses me off" she says.

**End Confessionals**

After about an hour the final four finally reach the top of the mountain as the sun is just beginning to set.

"Well i guess we should set up camp for the night" Ginger says.

"Yeah your right" Tommy replies.

The four then pull out the tent and set it up. It is then they notice there are only two sleeping bags.

"Who gets the sleeping bags?" Ginger asks.

"I get one" Amber says.

"I'm fine without one" Tommy says.

"Me too...i've camped out loads of times without a sleeping bag...the ground is always more comfy anyways" Ginger replies.

"Sweet then that means i get the other" McKenzie says.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen smirking.

"Sure give them the sleeping bags and while they sleep comfortably me and fat cow are going to have an uncomfortable sleep which will help us wake up earlier then those two" he says.

**End Confessionals**

The four of them are seen sitting around a fire McKenzie made trying to stay warm as snow begins to come down.

"Seriously McLean...Snow!" McKenzie yells annoyed.

"He just loves to make us miserable doesn't he" Amber says.

**Confessionals**

Chris is seen smiling evilly

"Thats not true...Topher 2.0...I would never do anything like that" he says.

**End Confessionals**

The four of them are seen starting to fall asleep. Mckenzie notices Ginger shivering so she hands her her sleeping bag.

"Here take it" McKenzie says.

"T-Thanks...i wish Vince was here" Ginger says, "He'd make me all nice and warm".

"Well he's not so get over it" Tommy says as Ginger glares at him. McKenzie then walks over to him and sits down.

"Can i cuddle with you...its just so cold" she says.

"You do realize i'm dating Pandora right?" he asks.

"I didn't ask if we could go on a date...i asked if we could cuddle together for warmth...i'm ***Bleep***-ing freezing" McKenzie replies.

"Oh yeah sure, go ahead i guess" Tommy replies as she wraps her arms around him and snuggles into his warmth. As she is doing this her right hand moves to a certain position on his back and she presses down hard.

"W-What are you doing?" Tommy asks.

"Night night asshole" McKenzie says as Tommy passes out.

...

When Tommy wakes up he sees Ginger still asleep, snow everywhere and McKenzie, Amber and all the supplies gone.

"FAT COW! WAKE UP!" Tommy yells kicking Ginger hard.

"OW!...WHAT THE ***BLEEP* **IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Ginger yells.

"Topher 2.0 and Gothy are going to win..we have to catch up to them" Tommy says as Ginger realizes what's going on.

"Oh shit...come on lets go" Ginger says grabbing Tommy's hand and dragging him down the mountain towards the finish line. McKenzie and Amber are seen getting close to the finish line.

"Come on Topher 2.0...were almost there" McKenzie says as they near the finish line

"I'm com-" Amber says before Chris's cell phone rings causing her grab it and read the caller ID which tells her its the producers, "Oh my god...hello" she says answering it.

"Is this Amber...daughter of Topher and Sammy?" a women's voice is heard saying.

"Yes this is her" Amber says excited.

"Well i just wanted to say that we've been going through the footage and were quite impressed with how deceitful you've been and Chris is getting quite old so we've decided that it would be better to have a younger more attractive host...or should i say hostess...so Miss Holbrook we want to offer you the job" the woman said.

"O. M. G!...I Accept!" Amber screams in excitement as McKenzie crosses the finish line.

"Yes we won Amber...Amber where are you...TOPHER 2.0 GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" McKenzie yells as Amber is still talking on the phone as Ginger and Tommy run by her and cross the finish line.

"YES!" They both cheer.

"And Tommy and Ginger win Invincibility and are safe from tonight's vote...meaning you can only vote for McKenzie or Amber" Chris says as Amber crosses the finish line.

"So did we win?" Amber asks as McKenzie smacks her hard across the face.

"You just cost us the challenge...YOU ARE SO GOING HOME TOPHER 2.0" McKenzie yells in her face. She then storms off.

"Thats what you think" Amber says under her breath.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen smiling big.

"I'm not going anywhere...nope because i'm going to be the new hostess...i know what your thinking...i'm getting tricked like my father...but it was a woman who talked to me and unless Chris is a woman in disguise then I'M THE NEW HOST!" she says excited.

***static***

McKenzie is seen glaring at the camera.

"Topher 2.0 is so finished...that bitch is going home tonight" McKenzie says.

**End Confessionals**

**The Bonfire Ceremony**

The final four are seen sitting at the campfire ceremony with them all sitting up front. Tommy is on the far left followed by Amber, Ginger and McKenzie who is on the far right.

"Okay final four...that was an insane challenge...how was it hanging out with Amy?" Chris asks.

"She's ***Bleep***-ing insane" Ginger says.

"She tried to kill us" Tommy says.

"I hope she burns in hell" McKenzie spats.

"Okay...well lets get this over with i have a massage waiting for me...so marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ginger and Tommy" Chris says tossing them their marshmallows, "Okay McKenzie, Amber one of you is going home...and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen smirking

"I was the deciding vote this week since Ginger and McKenzie voted against Amber and Amber voted McKenzie...i've been contemplating who i want gone between the two of them and i finally made my decision...she's gonna pay for pissing me off" he says.

**End Confessionals**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"YOU CHRIS!...your going home since i'm the new host" Amber says standing up.

"Oh really" Chris says unfazed.

"Yes i got a call from the producer and just so you know it was a woman i talked too...and unless your a woman in disguise...i'm the new host" Amber says.

"Oh i'm not a woman" Chris says smirking.

"But I am" a woman's voice says as the contestants look into the woods as Blaineley walks out. You can tell that her face is full of plastic surgery as her smile doesn't look natural.

"Blaineley?" all four contestants say shocked.

"Thats Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran-Mclean to you" Blaineley says.

"Wait MCLEAN!" the final four all say shocked.

"Thats right...Blaineley is my wife" Chris says pulling her into a very passionate kiss.

"EWWW!" the final four say.

"Yep Blaineley's my wife...she's also this show's head producer" Chris says.

"So Blaineley...can we talk contracts because i want all the same perks Chris gets" Amber says.

"Oh Amber sweetie...your not the new host...there is no new host...like i would ever replace my Chrissy Wissy" Blaineley says as her and Chris begin kissing again.

"EWWW!" the final four say.

"Wait so your Chris's wife" Ginger says.

"We just told you that five seconds ago" Chris says.

"Yeah but you two seem in love...so why are you in an open relationship?" Ginger asks.

"Who told you that?" Chris asks.

"Vince...who heard it from Izzy" Ginger says.

"Seriously Chris, Izzy really?" Blaineley asks.

"Well Blaineley you can't be talking since your sleeping with Justin" Ginger says.

"Justin...really" Chris says upset

"Fine...i'm not mad at you" Blaineley says.

"HELLO!...am I host or not?" Amber asks.

"No your not...what you are is eliminated" Chris says tossing the last marshmallow to McKenzie.

"YES!...take that Topher 2.0" McKenzie says.

"Stop calling me that!" Amber yells.

"Okay Amber time to spin the Wheel of Misfortune" Chris says.

"But...you said i was going to be host" Amber said.

"Yeah I lied" Blaineley said.

"But...but...but" Amber says at a lost for words for once as Chris spins the wheel. After spinning around it lands on cannon.

"The Cannon of Shame...so Amber are you ready?" Chris asks.

"But...but...but" Amber says still speechless.

"CHEF!" Chris yells as Chef walks up and picks up Amber throwing her of his shoulder and walking down the dock towards the cannon.

**Elimination**

Amber is seen loaded in the cannon.

"But...but...but" she says still shocked.

"Chef load the other one in there" Chris says as Chef walks up with a squirming tied up Amy.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she yells enraged as Chef stuffs Amy into the cannon, "Ooh hello Amber" she says evilly as Chris then pushes the button blasting the two of them into the air as their screams fill the sky.

...

McKenzie is seen walking into the girls cabin.

"Oh great...I need to talk you...I want to form an alliance with you to eliminate Tommy next" Ginger says.

"I'm in" McKenzie says.

"Good talk" Ginger says smiling. The screen then freezes and then fades out revealing Chris in the control room.

"It looks like Tommy has to win the next challenge or he is so out of here...will McKenzie and Ginger eliminate him and become our first ever all girl finale or will he slip through the cracks and make the finale...find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND:THE NEXT GENERATION!...which now features less Amber and more me" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Amber: **McKenzie is a total bitch...i still can't believe she keeps calling me Topher 2.0...she so has my vote

***static***

**Tommy: **I was the deciding vote this week since Ginger and McKenzie voted against Amber and Amber voted McKenzie...i've been contemplating who i want gone between the two of them and i finally made my decision...she's gonna pay for pissing me off...bye Amber

***static***

**McKenzie: **Goodbye Topher 2.0

***static***

**Ginger: **Amber has my vote...sorry sweetie but i know for a fact McKenzie will take me to the end over you

**End Confessionals**

**Teams**

**The Final Three: Ginger, McKenzie &amp; Tommy**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger (Returns), Brandon, Kaitlyn (Quit), Toni, Chad (Arrested), Trevor, Gabriella, Haley, Pandora, Lorenzo, Vince &amp; Amber**

**Finally i finished this episode...Amber was an awesome character and i loved having her compete but she was never going to win...she was hilarious but she was never going to make the finale...anyways episode fourteen will be up real soon...i hope you enjoyed the episode...R&amp;R and tell me what you thought...have a great day bye:)**


	22. Ep 14 Zekeident Evil

**A/N: Please read the author's note at the bottom...it will contain important information regarding the finale**

"Previously on Total! Drama! Island: The Next Generation...we pitted Rebel chick and Topher 2.0 against Little Miss Slob and Anger Issues...things got heated when Amy showed up and tried to kill everyone but she failed miserably like the failure she is...in the end Bitch face Blaineley showed up and Topher 2.0 got eliminated...Chris ain't here this week since Freakzekiel made his way to the island and he's terrified of him so i'm hostin this episode and i have a challenge that will break these brats into a million pieces so don't you dare push that button or i will find you and ***Bleep***-ing kill you...right here on Total! Drama! Island: The Next Generation!" Chef says doing the intro.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing the final three walking towards the mess-hall.

"I am so glad Topher 2.0 is gone" McKenzie says.

"Yeah good riddance" Tommy says.

"I know...she was so full of herself" Ginger says.

"And your not Fat Cow?" Tommy asks.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ginger yells.

"Yeah no" Tommy says.

"Asswipe" Mckenzie spats as the three of them walk into the mess-hall. Chef then bursts out.

"Sit Yo Asses Down...NOW!" Chef yells as they all sit down, "Okay listen up i'm in charge of this challenge and Ezekiel is on the island".

"Wait last challenge Amy came...and now Ezekiel is here...what is wrong with you guys letting psychotic killers on the island...i'm starting to think your trying to kill us" Ginger says.

"Shut Up!...now here is yo challenge...Zeke had a bunch of freak babies and there runnin loose and are afta you three...either the first one to capture him or kill his babies or be the last one standin wins invincibility and get to chose who to send home" Chef says.

"Who would make babies with Ezekiel?" Ginger asks.

"Nobody...he's a mutant freak and produced em Asexually...now get goin oh and here Chris said you'll need these" Chef says.

"These are just the paintball guns from the first challenge" Tommy says.

"Ungrateful brats...there loaded with tranquilizer balls that have enough power to take down an elephant...now get movin...cause its open season on all of y'all" Chef says laughing evilly.

"What about you?" McKenzie asks.

"Me and Zeke are friends...he'd never hurt me" Chef says as the final three look at him weird before leaving the mess-hall to find Zeke.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen looking annoyed.

"I have to win this challenge...or my ass is out of here...both Ginger and McKenzie want me gone...i can't let either of them win" he says.

***static***

McKenzie is seen smirking

"I can't believe i made it to the final three...and if i win I get to choose who is going home...who should i send home though is the question" she says.

***static***

Ginger is seen smiling big

"I can't believe i made it this far...i have to make it to the finale...this is were my mom got eliminated...i can't be sent home when i'm so close to the finale" she says

**End Confessionals**

As the three contestants walk outside they notice how dead the island seems.

"Do you hear that?" Mckenzie asks.

"I don't hear anything" Tommy says.

"Exactly...there are no birds" McKenzie says.

"Thats not good" Ginger says.

"Come on...lets take Zeke down" McKenzie says.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking nervous.

"If I win this challenge i have no idea who i'm I taking with me to the end...one one hand i could take Ginger who deserves to be in that finale...although she is a big threat...and then there's Tommy who i want to personally crush in the finale...but he doesn't deserve to be in the finale...what am i gonna do" she says.

***static***

Tommy is seen with his arms crossed.

"McKenzie and Ginger...who to take with me to the finale...oh yeah i know anyone but Fat Cow" he says smirking

***static***

Ginger is seen smiling

"If i win i'm taking McKenzie with me to the finale...Tommy is sooo goin home" she says.

**End Confessionals**

The final three race into the woods and begin their search for Zeke and his mutant offspring. They all start walking quietly keeping their guns cocked.

"How are gonna know if have found one of his offspring?" Ginger asks.

"It will be a green monstrosity that will try and kill us" Tommy replies annoyed

"I hate you" Ginger says.

"I feel the same exact way sweetheart" Tommy says.

"Shut the ***Bleep* **up...your gonna give away our location...their watching" McKenzie says.

"How do you know?" Ginger asks.

"I just do...okay" McKenzie says, "Now be quiet" she says as the three of them walk further when suddenly a green mutated monstrosity jumps out of the bushes.

"AHHHHHH!" Ginger screams shooting it as actual bullets come out killing the creature, "WHAT!...these things have actual bullets in them".

**Confessionals**

Chef is seen holding the paintball guns.

"Oh so these are the paintball guns...my bad" he says chuckling evilly

***static***

McKenzie is seen looking upset.

"Seriously he gave us real guns...yep this show has finally gone off the deep end...i hope your enjoying your vacation Mclean while were stuck here with your mentally unstable sidekick" she says.

**End Confessionals**

"Ewww...it has acid blood like the creatures in Alien" Ginger says.

"You play that game?" Tommy asks.

"I play all kinds of video games...and i kick ass at em too" Ginger replies as they walk deeper into the woods. As they do the ground begins to rumble before it gives way and they fall through the ground into the huge tunnels below. Once the dust clears the final three stand up and look above them.

"Well there is no way were getting back up there" McKenzie says before turning to stare into the dark void before her.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking thoughtful.

"So were underground now...the last time we were down here...there were a lot more of us...it was only the second challenge and I abandoned Pandora when Lila took over...good times" she says

***static***

Tommy is seen looking annoyed.

"Great were underground again" he says annoyed.

***static***

Ginger is seen with a smile on her face.

"That challenge was a fun one...i loved it when i tripped Chad and he fell in that stinky pool...hilarious' she says

**End Confessionals**

Thethree proceeded to walk down the tunnel Ginger noticed they were in the same tunnel she tripped Chad in. Getting an idea she stuck her foot out and tripped Tommy before ramming into him sending him through a hole in the wall and down into the darkness as he screamed.

"Seriously Ginger...he was our meat shield" Mckenzie says.

"Oops" Ginger giggles

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen laughing hysterically

"Enjoy your trip Tommy...see you next fall' she says.

***static***

Tommy is seen seething in rage

"That Fat Cow is DEAD!...YOU HEAR ME DEAD!" he yells

***static***

McKenzie is seen smirking

"If Tommy wins...well then at least i know i'm in the finale" she says.

**End Confessionals**

Tommy falls through the dark tunnel and comes out on the side landing in a pool of toxic waste. He immediately jumps out as all his hair falls out.

"My hair...NO!" he yells in agony.

**Confessionals**

Tommy is seen grabbing his bald head.

"I can't believe this...do you know how long it took me to grow my hair...Fat Cow is so dead...and then after that i'm going TO KILL CHRIS!" he says

**End Confessionals**

Tommy is then seen going crazy with rage as he begins smashing holes in the rock walls. After about half an hour he calms down. He then sees blueprints above the toxic wast that says Plans For The Finale.

"Oh...Chris you stupid idiot...bad idea leaving this where i can find it" Tommy says grabbing the blueprints and putting them in his pocket.

...

McKenzie and Ginger are seen walking together keeping their eyes peeled as they look out for Zeke's mutant offspring. As they continue on they hear loud growling.

"W-What was t-that?" Ginger asks nervous.

"Were getting close" McKenzie replies as they walk further down the tunnel.

The growling grows louder and louder until they find an opening. Upon peering inside they see that Ezekiel has built an entire underground kingdom. He is seen sitting on a wooden throne as all of his offspring surrounded him.

"So do we take em by surprise?" Ginger asks.

"Yeah" McKenzie says aiming for Ezekiel.

"Wait why you aimin for him...were supposed to take out his youngins" Ginger says.

"You kill the breeder...no more creatures" she says taking the shot hitting Ezekiel in the chest. All of his offspring turn around enraged.

"Uh McKenzie we better run" Ginger says as Ezekiel and his offspring charge towards them.

"Right" McKenzie says as the two girls turn around and run. As there running they can here Zeke and his offspring catching up to them. As they race down the hall they come to a room that features numerous tunnels. Tommy then walks out of one.

"Tommy run...there all on our tail" McKenzie says as her and Ginger run towards him as the sound of running footsteps get closer and closer to them. Zeke and his offspring then enter the room.

"Oh ***Bleep***...you two are complete idiots" Tommy says as McKenzie gets a good look at him before cracking up laughing.

"What happened to your hair?" she asks.

"I fell into a pool of toxic waste after Fat Cow here pushed me" he says angrily.

"Shut up" Ginger yells back as Zeke charges at them. Tommy then punches him hard in the face sending him flying backwards towards the wall knocking him unconscious. His offspring then charge towards them causing the final three to open fire and kill each and everyone of them.

"Ugh these things are repulsive" Ginger says as she shoots one in the head.

"Just keep shooting" McKenzie says as she shoots three in the head.

Tommy nails ten in the head in a row.

"Take that" he says as the three of them continue shooting Zeke's offspring. As McKenzie continues shooting she begins to notice she's running out of bullets.

"Shit i'm running out" she says.

"Me too" Ginger says.

"***Bleep* **me three" Tommy says as McKenzie looks up and sees a massive crack in the celling. Taking a risk she shoots the crack loosing giant rocks from the celling.

"What Are You Doing!" Tommy yells.

"Saving are asses" McKenzie yells as the the celling loosens and caves in crushing Zeke and killing the rest of his offspring. An intercom then springs to life nearby.

"Congratulations Rebel chick you win invincibility and a spot in the finale...NOW GET YOUR ***BLEEP***-IN ASSES BACK UP HERE SO I CAN SEND ONE OF YOU ***BLEEP***-IN UNGRATEFUL BRATS PACKIN!" Chef yells over the intercom as a rope is thrown down so they can climb up it.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking annoyed

"God i hate that jackass..." she says as the annoyed look on her face turns into and evil smirk, "But i won the challenge and now i'm in the finale plus i also have the sole vote...the question is who's throat will i slit...decisions, decisions" she says

***static***

Tommy is seen looking annoyed

"Great my fate is in McKenzie's hands...i've got to do something or i'm screwed" he says

***static***

Ginger is seen smiling big

"Ya-hoo Tommy is finally goin home...i feel like singing..._I'm so excited and i just can't hide it_" she sings

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen sitting on her bunk in the girl's cabin with Ginger.

"So were still good for the finale?" Ginger asks.

"Of course...Tommy is finished" McKenzie says.

"Great...I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face when he gets the boot...its gonna be hilarious... well i'm gonna go for a walk...i'll see at ya in a few hours" Ginger says getting up and walking out. A few minuets later a knock is heard at the door so McKenzie gets up to open the door. She then sees Tommy standing there.

"What the ***Bleep* **do you want asshole?' she asks enraged just from looking at him.

"Can we talk...please?" he asks desperately.

"Fine...you have five minuets before i kick your ass out of here" McKenzie threatens as she walks back in with him following. She sits on her bunk as he sits across from her.

"Okay look...i know you hate me...and i'm sorry for using you the way i did but i think we could still make a great team...all you need to do is take me over The Fat Cow...she'll beat you in the finale as she is more liked and what she went through with Pandora...plus her sister is has cancer so she has that going for her...but take me and your guaranteed to win" Tommy says.

"You ***BLEEP***-ING ASSHOLE!...HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU...YOU ARE ***BLEEP***-ING SCUM AND I HOPE YOU DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!...YOU ARE FINISHED TOMMY...FINISHED!" McKenzie yells at him.

"I didn't want to have to show anyone this but...i guess i have no choice..." Tommy says pulling out the blueprints he found underground, "These are blueprints for the finale...if you take me there all yours" he says showing her the blueprints leaving her speechless making him smirk, "I'll be going now but i know you'll make the right choice McKenzie...see you in a few hours" Tommy says getting up and leaving. McKenzie just continues to sit there speechless and dumbfounded.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen with her head in her hands

"What am i gonna do" she says confused

***static***

Tommy is seen smirking

"I think i just secured my spot in the finale" he says.

**End Confessionals**

**Elimination**

The final three are all seen standing on the dock by Chef and The Wheel of Misfortune.

"Okay Rebel Chick...who ya sendin home?" Chef asks annoyed.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking confident

"I made my choice...now i just hope its the right one" she says

***static***

Tommy is seen smirking

"Bye Fat Cow...you should have stayed eliminated...then maybe you wouldn't face the humiliation of being eliminated in the same place as your disgusting mother" he says.

***static***

Ginger is seen smiling big

"Finally that ***Bleep***-ing asshole is goin home...i am so happy right now" she says

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie faces Tommy and Ginger

"I've thought long and hard about this...this morning my decision was made but after some recent events i've had to rethink who i want to face in the finale..." McKenzie says as Ginger's confident smile turns to a look of shock.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen looking shocked

"Is she saying what i think she's saying...no she can't actually be thinking of sendin me home...right?" she asks terrified

**End Confessionals**

"The person that i will face in the finale is the best person for me to go up against so...the person i chose to eliminate is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Ginger looking terrified)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Tommy smirking)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tommy" McKenzie reveals as Ginger breaths a sigh of relief

"Oh thank god" she says.

"SERIOUSLY!" Tommy yells pissed.

"Seriously Tommy" Chris says flying in on a jet-pack and landing on the dock next to Chef.

"This is impossible...McKenzie i offered you the blueprints for the finale" Tommy says pulling the blueprints out only for Chris to snatch them out of his hands.

"Actually these are not the blueprints for the finale...there blueprints are for another show that i'm producing...they have nothing to do with this show" Chris says.

"Wait WHAT?!" Tommy asks shocked.

"Yep...so Tommy your done so please spin the wheel" Chris says as Tommy glares at him.

"No i refuse...i'm in the finale so Fat Cow you spin the wheel" Tommy says.

"Thats it i've had it" Ginger says punching Tommy hard in the nose as a sickening crunch is heard.

"OW YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU FAT PIG!...I'LL ***BLEEP***-ING KILL YOU!" Tommy says lunging towards her except he is tackled by Chef before he can.

"Your done dude...get over it" Chris says spinning the wheel. It finally begins to slow down before stopping on toilet, "The Flush of Shame...throw him in Chef" Chris says as Chef drags Tommy towards the giant toilet

...

Tommy is seen sitting in the toilet

"You'll regret this decision McKenzie you will regreEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Tommy yells as he is flushed.

"I will not miss him...well we have our final two and its our first ever all girl finale" Chris says wrapping his right arm around Ginger and his left around McKenzie pulling them both into the shot, "Which one of these two young ladies will take the win...tune in next time to find out right here on Total! Drama! Island: The Next Generation!" Chris says doing the outro as the camera fades to black.

**The Final Two: Ginger &amp; McKenzie **

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger (Returns), Brandon, Kaitlyn (Quit), Toni, Chad (Arrested), Trevor, Gabriella, Haley, Pandora, Lorenzo, Vince, Amber &amp; Tommy**

**I am so sorry ScorpioTheConquer for Tommy's elimination...he was an epic character and i loved having him compete...i was thinking about having him battle McKenzie in the finale but after some thinking i decided by the way he played the game Ginger deserved to make it over him...congratulation to Evie Fairest and Ali6132 as you are the final two...I also want to thank Phantom-Jester for giving me the challenge idea...it was a fun challenge to right...anyways now for the important information...there will be a pole on my page to pick the winner...the pole will close on Monday so please vote...thank you for reading this episode...R&amp;R and tell me what you thought...have a great day:)**


	23. Ep 15 The Final Showdown

"Previously on Total! Drama! Island: the Next Generation...we invited nineteen contestants who are the children of past contestants to compete for the one million dollars...after weeks of grueling challenges, brutal wake-up calls and gross food were down to only two contestants will our winner be Ginger the daughter of Sugar and Leonard...Ginger started this game sabotaging the other team...that is until Pandora threatened her and forced her to sabotage her own team however Ginger stood up for herself and didn't back down however thanks to Pandora slipping her some vomit inducing medication she puked all over me...resulting in her elimination...however come merge time we brought back the losers and Ginger won the challenge earning herself a spot back in the game...Ginger also formed a secret alliance with Lorenzo to eliminate Pandora but when the time came not only did she eliminate Pandora she sent Lorenzo home as well...can Ginger pull out all the stops or will she crumble under the pressure...or will it be McKenzie the daughter of Duncan and Gwen...McKenzie entered this game as a last minuet contestant from an alternate reality...and she proved herself to be a major threat as she battled her way through challenge after challenge dominating each one back to back. McKenzie was roped into an alliance with Pandora, Lorenzo and Tommy early on in the competition...which put her in a very good position...she even came over her fear of Snakes and gained a pet...that is until Pandora slaughtered it...will McKenzie use her hatred to fuel her drive to win or will it work against her...you better get ready because its finale time right here on Total! Drama! Island: The Next Generation!" Chris says doing the intro

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing the girl's cabin early in the morning. McKenzie and Ginger are seen sleeping soundly. Chris then appears outside with a megaphone and airhorn in hand.

"I love doing this" he says blasting the airhorn into the megaphone.

"AHHHH!...I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" McKenzie says.

"I'll help" Ginger says tiredly as Mckenzie laughs hysterically.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking happy

"I can't believe I made it to the finale...this is so awesome...the only person that stands between me and the million is Ginger...speaking of Ginger she's an awsome girl...i'm glad to have made a friend like her" she says.

***static***

Ginger is seen smiling big

"I can't believe i'm in the finale...this has to be the greatest experience of my life" she says yawning, "Now all I need to do is beat McKenzie and that sweet million dollars is all mine...speaking of McKenzie i'm glad i'm in the finale with such a good friend" she says yawning again.

***static***

Chris is seen making the puke face

"What is with the love fest...its called Total Drama not Total Friendship" he says.

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie and Ginger are seen standing outside the cabins in their everyday clothes.

"Okay are you two ready for the final challenge?" Chris asks.

"Lets just get this over with" McKenzie says.

"Fine way to ruin the moment...follow me" Chris says leading them to a giant valley. Once they all arrive they see two sets of bleachers...on has McKenzie's face on it while the other has Ginger's.

"Now here to help with the final challenge is every contestant you had a hand in eliminating" Chris says as all the eliminated contestants walk in. Tommy is still bald and now he has two black eyes. Trevor is also sporting a black eye.

"Wow what happened?" McKenzie asks raising an eyebrow.

"Rath took over and him and Tommy got in a fight" Trevor replies as he sits down.

Trevor, Gabriella, Haley, Brandon, Gabe, Lorenzo, Drew, Jayden, Mordred, Tommy and Pandora all sit on McKenzie's side while Vince, Amber, Toni, Mandy and Kaitlyn all sit on Ginger's side.

"God why are you three on my side?" McKenzie asks motioning towards Lorenzo, Tommy and Pandora.

"Because we hate that fat pig" Pandora spats.

"Drop dead bitch" Ginger sneers.

"Okay now here is how this last challenge will work...were be re-doing the reject olympics from season one however there will be some major tweaking to it...you may choose two helpers for this challenge however everyone can follow but only your helpers can help you in the challenges...now pick your helpers" Chris says.

"Okay i pick...Brandon and Gabe" McKenzie says

"I'll choose...my beloved Vince and Amber" Ginger says as the helpers walk down however Vince runs towards Ginger, picks her up, spins her around and places a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I missed you so much Ginger my beloved" Vince says as Ginger smiles...she then yawns again.

**Confessionals**

Ginger and Vince are seen together with her sitting on his lap.

"I'm so glad your back Vince" she says.

"Me too" he says kissing her again. After they pull away she yawns again

"Darn i'm so tired today...like really drained" she says yawning again, "I don't know if i'm going to be able to stay awake to win" she says as Vince holds her close.

"That's why i'm here...you probably just didn't get enough sleep" he says.

"That's the thing...i got a really good nights sleep last night" she says.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now here is how the challenge will go...you will race towards that pole in the distance, you will then climb it and grab the key at the top, dark grey for McKenzie and coral pink for Ginger...you will then race through the woods towards the snowy mountains where another key will be waiting for you...but be careful the mountain is loaded with explosives making it a high risk zone for avalanches...after that you will then race towards the ocean where your third and final key will be waiting for you...first person to collect all three keys and make it back here first wins an advantage in part two of the final challenge" Chris explains to the finalists.

**Confessionals**

Mckenzie is seen rolling her eyes in annoyance

"Seriously Mclean...two challenges in a row...well this is the finale so I can understand why its so tough" she says.

***static***

Ginger is seen looking determined.

"I'm going to win this challenge" she says yawning, "That is if i can stay awake".

**End Confessionals**

"On Your Marks. Get Set. GO!" Chris says as Ginger and McKenzie begin running towards the pole as their helpers and the rest of the eliminated losers follow them except Kaitlyn.

As they run through the field McKenzie starts pulling ahead of Ginger however Ginger is not giving up and races even faster to catch up to McKenzie however she reaches the pole before Ginger and begins climbing only to slip off and fall on her butt.

"Ow!..*Bleep* the bastard greased the thing" McKenzie says upset as she tries to climb again.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking upset

"Chris is such a *Bleep*-ing asshole...i hope he burns in hell after this season is over" she says.

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie's supporters then reach the pole also. Pandora notices that Ginger is starting to fall behind and an evil idea hatches in her brain.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen glaring at the camera

"I should be in the final two...not McKenzie and the fat pig...but i'm not and since fat pig cost me my win i'll make sure she doesn't win either with a little bit of sabotage" she says evilly

**End Confessionals**

"Hey McKenzie i have an idea...Gabe bend down in front of the pole" Brandon says as Gabe does so, "Now McKenzie step onto Gabe's back" he says as she does so, "Okay now grab on to the pole and start climbing...i'll be right here to catch you incase you fall again so we can get you right back up there' he says.

"Thanks Brandon...i don't know what I would do without you guys" McKenzie says as Ginger and her supporters finally arrive.

"Okay it looks like Chris greased this thing" Vince says

"Typical...he is such a *Bleep*-ing asshole" Amber spats

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen filing her nails

"And an idiot...i would have used tar...its much much more slippery and its much much harder to clean off...see this is why i should be the host and not Chris...who is a dead man for blasting me off the island with Aunt Amy...good thing the police were waiting for her once we landed" she says.

**End Confessionals**

Ginger begins climbing the pole and unlike McKenzie she is having no difficulty getting up there.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen smiling confident

"This challenge is to easy...i'm used to climbin greased up poles...back home every summer there's this event where all the guys in my town dress up in frilly princess dresses and then they got out in the water and try to walk on this long pole thats covered in grease **[1]**...lots of em end up slippin and fallin...some even land on their...sensitive parts...i take part in it every year...i'm the only girl who does it though...unlike that bitch from mah glee club Mia...ooh she pisses me off thinkin she's better then me and stuff...who does she think she is" she says annoyed

**End Confessionals**

After a few minuets Ginger reaches the top and grabs the key. She then jumps down.

"Come on lets get goin" she says as she and her supporters run off. McKenzie finally makes it to the top and grabs the other key.

"McKenzie, fat cow took the lead...hurry up" Tommy calls up to her as she jumps down and lands on top of him knocking him unconscious as Pandora face palms.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen looking annoyed.

"Ever since Tommy broke McKenzie's heart or whatever he's become a walking accident...karma better leave him alone or else i will ring its little neck" she says

***static***

McKenzie is seen smiling big

"That felt sooo good to do...take that asshole" she says

***static***

Tommy is seen holding an ice pack to his head.

"Ugh what happened...i remember fat cow getting ahead and then everything after that is one big blur" he says dizzy

**End Confessionals**

Ginger and her supporters are next seen running through the woods towards the snowy mountains with Mckenzie and her supporters hot on their tails.

Ginger is then seen starting to run out of breath and is getting tired fast so Vince picks her up bridal style and carries her the rest of the way.

"What did i ever do to deserve a boyfriend as great as you" Ginger asks.

"You were yourself all season and not some fake plastic barbie doll who only cares about her looks like that Mia girl you told me about" Vince says.

"Ugh don't even say her name...i'm telling you she's the devil in a girl's body" Ginger says as Vince cracks up laughing

"I love you" Vince says

"I love you too" Ginger replies

**Confessionals**

Ginger and Vince are seen together with her sitting his lap. They are both in the middle of a heavy make-out session

**End Confessionals**

After running for ten minuets everyone makes it to the snowy forest which is at the base of the mountain. They then begin climbing up. Mandy upon seeing the snow starts to think its sugar.

"Look mates...SUGAR!" she says as she starts licking the side of the mountain. She then stops for a minuet and glares at everyone else, "Aright listen up all you blokes and shelia's...this here is my SUGAR! and if i catch any of ya eatin it i'll cut your tongues out faster then a a koala fallin asleep...understand me?" she asks.

"Nobody wants you sugar Mandy...its all yours" Mckenzie says annoyed.

"Great...SUGAR!" Mandy says going back to licking the snow.

**Confessionals**

Lorenzo is seen sitting with his legs crossed.

"You see this is why i eliminated that loco nutjob after the very first challenge...i mean the snow she was eating was yellow for crying out loud" he complains.

***static***

Mandy is seen looking super excited.

"Mmmmm Lemon flavored SUGAR!" she says

***static***

A wolf is seen laughing hysterically since Mandy ate his homemade yellow snow

**End Confessionals**

Both girls and their supporters are halfway up the mountain when Pandora hatches an idea on how to sabotage Ginger. Since McKenzie is in the lead Pandora moves her foot and unleashes some snow from the mountain creating a huge avalanche that is heading straight for Ginger and her supporters.

"Look out" Toni calls as they all look up and see the gigantic avalanche heading straight for them.

"You have got to be kidding me" Amber says as the avalanche hits them. They all go tumbling down the mountain and land in the snow below. Ginger then digs herself out seething in rage.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen looking angry

"Pandora is so fucking dead!...i am going to make her pay for this" she says

***static***

Pandora is seen laughing hysterically

**End Confessionals**

As Ginger is seen starting to climb the mountain again as McKenzie is seen getting closer to the top when explosives start going off all along the mountain. Snow begins flying every where as the contestants try to avoid getting hit by the snow. McKenzie continues to climb as more and more explosives are set off. She finally reaches the top and grabs her second key as Ginger is now halfway there. McKenzie then sees that she has to go down the other side of the mountain to get to where her final key is and the only way down is to snowboard down. So she grabs the dark grey snowboard standing nearby and begins snowboarding down the mountain as her supporters follow on foot. Ginger finally reaches the top after ten minuets and grabs her key. She then grabs the coral pink snowboard left there for her and begins snowboarding down the mountain. Her supporters also follow her on foot. Further down the mountain McKenzie is seen avoiding numerous explosions being set off as she makes her way to the bottom. Ginger is picking up speed fast and is catching up to Mckenzie as she is now right on her tail. The two of them jump over a giant crevasse in the mountain and land safely on the other side which is the bottom of the mountain. Both girls unstrap themselves from their boards and run through the wood towards the ocean. As there running through the woods Ginger turns towards McKenzie

"So Mckenzie what are you goin to do if you win?" Ginger asks.

"Move the hell out of my parents place...you?" McKenzie asks.

"College...and help pay for my sister's cancer treatments" Ginger replies.

"Well good luck" McKenzie says.

"You too" Ginger says.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking down.

"Shit i forgot Ginger's sister has cancer...she really needs the money more then i do...but i can't stand living with my parents much longer...ugh" she says annoyed.

***static***

Ginger is seen looking determined

"Sandy i'm winnin this for you" she says.

**End Confessionals**

Both girls race down the beach towards the ocean. They then dive in and begin swimming as their supporters finally arrive behind them.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen out of breath

"Maybe its a good thing i didn't make the finale...god with all this running i think i'm gonna pass out" she says before grabbing her side, "Ow stitch".

***static***

Amber is also seen out of breath

"I am so glad i got eliminated when i did...this challenge so far is brutal and i think part two will be even harder" she says.

***static***

Tommy is seen looking annoyed.

"So all of a sudden everyone's all out of breath from running...big babies" he says crossing his arms.

**End Confessionals**

As McKenzie and Ginger are seen swimming out towards the middle of the ocean Amber approaches Haley.

"Hey sis...how's it going?" she asks.

"Don't talk to me...i'm still pissed with you" Haley says turning away.

"Haley please you have got forgive me" Amber pleads as Haley ignores her and walks away.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen looking dejected

"Ever since Haley found out that i lied to her and got Brandon eliminated she stopped talking to me...we used to be inseparable...now she won't even look at me" she says as she begins crying

***static***

Haley is seen looking betrayed.

"Amber broke my trust and if she wants to earn it back then she'll have to do as i say and leave me alone...she lied to me and that just *Bleep*-ing sucks" she says upset.

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie and Ginger are seen reaching the middle of the ocean.

"Okay so where our stupid keys?" McKenzie asks as a giant shadow looms over them. They both turn around and see Fang with two keys around his neck as the most menacing smile graces his face.

"You have got to be kiddin me" Ginger says as Fang lunges at her. She punches him hard in the nose as McKenzie kicks him real hard in his private area. Both girl's grab their keys as Fang begins crying. He then swims away in tears.

**Confessionals**

Mckenzie is seen smirking

"Wuss" she says

**End Confessionals**

The two girls are seen coming out of the water and racing through the woods back to the starting line. As they are running their supporters are seen running behind them. Toni then trips on a root and Drew helps her up.

"Thanks Drew" Toni says.

**Confessionals**

Toni is seen blushing

"Okay maybe i was wrong when i said i was over Drew...i can't not like her but she's dating Mordred and she's straight so i just have to learn to bury my feelings and be happy for them" she says as her right eye begins twitching

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie and Ginger are seen coming out of the woods and heading straight for the starting line when Amber decides to help Ginger. She extends her leg and trips McKenzie allowing Ginger to cross.

"And Ginger wins part one of the final challenge" Chris announces.

"Hell yeah" Ginger says excited.

"Thanks allot Topher 2.0" McKenzie says smacking Amber real hard across the face.

"Hey smack my sister again and i'll throttle you" Haley says.

"Aww sis you do still care" Amber says.

"I told you don't talk to me" Haley spats as Amber looks sad again.

**Confessionals**

Amber is seen looking down.

"So close" she says

***static***

McKenzie is seen looking pissed

"Topher 2.0 is so dead" she says

**End Confessionals**

Chris then walks over to a giant sheet pulling it away revealing two giant treasure chests.

"Okay now you two will use the three keys you have found and open one of these chests...one contains an advantage in part two of your final challenge...the other contains a disadvantage. Since Ginger won part one she gets to pick first...she also gets to use her helpers to open her chest since each key has to be in the right lock" Chris explains as Ginger, Vince and Amber run over to the first chest.

"Okay now how are we going to figure this out?' Amber asks confused.

"Well examine the keys and then examine the locks...find out which ones fit and which ones don't" Ginger says as the three of them examine their keys before putting them in the locks and opening the chest to reveal climbing gear.

"Climbin gear...we could have used this when we climbed the mountain" Ginger says annoyed.

"Its more fun watching you climb without" Chris says laughing evilly as Ginger glares at him. McKenzie then walks up and places her keys into her chest as her, Brandon and Gabe open it to find a piece of string.

"How the hell is a piece of string supposed to help me?" she asks annoyed.

"It isn't" Chris replies as she glares at him.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking pissed.

"Mclean is a dead man" she says punching another hole through the wall

***static***

Chris is seen examining the holes in the wall

"Yeah...McKenzie scares me" he says

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now for part two...you will be climbing the...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"GET *BLEEP*-ING ON WITH IT!" McKenzie screams.

"THE VOLCANO!" Chris announces as everyone look nervous...especially Lorenzo.

**Confessionals**

Lorenzo is seen looking terrified and sitting in fetal position

"I am so happy i was eliminated before this challenge" he says.

***static***

Ginger is seen looking starstruck

"Mah momma told me about this volcano...she says it shoots out sprinkles...its a dream come true" she says getting teary eyed.

**End Confessionals**

Everyone is now seen standing at the base of the volcano.

"Okay now the million dollar case is hanging by a rope over the volcano...first to reach the top and grab the case wins the million bucks" Chris exclaims as both girls begin climbing the volcano. Ginger begins using her climbing gear while Vince stays on the ground to make sure she doesn't fall. As both girls begin climbing Chris leads the losers minus Vince towards an escalator the leads to the top. Lorenzo is seen shaking with fear so Pandora smacks him hard in the back of the head. Ginger and McKenzie are seen climbing the volcano however Ginger is seen ahead of Mckenzie due to having the climbing gear.

"Ugh why is this so much harder then climbing the other stupid mountain?" she asks infuriated.

"Because its an artificial volcano thats not made for climbing" Ginger replies as the two girls continue trying to climb the volcano.

"Mclean is such a dead man when i get up there" McKenzie says gritting her teeth.

"I'll be glad to help you" Ginger says smiling as she begins climbing higher.

**Confessionals**

Ginger is seen smiling big

"I am so close to winnin i can already taste the million...and it tastes like...chocolate cupcakes...i got a real cravin for em for some weird reason" she says.

***static***

McKenzie is seen looking really out of breath and annoyed.

"I hate climbing" she says

**End Confessionals**

The two of them continue climbing to the top where everyone else minus Vince and Kaitlyn are waiting for them. Pandora then gets an idea as she walks over to where Ginger's cable is attached and unattaches it when no one else is looking.

**Confessionals**

Pandora is seen smirking evilly

"Goodbye Ginger...see you next fall" she says as she begins laughing evilly

**End Confessionals**

Ginger then begins to fall as her lifeline has been cut but as she's falling McKenzie grabs her hand.

"Thanks" Ginger says.

"Like i would let my BFF fall" McKenzie says as a look of shock crosses her face and a big smile crosses Ginger's.

**Confessionals**

Mckenzie is seen looking horrified

"Did i just say BFF...gross...not Ginger but that word...do i look like Toni or Topher 2.0...what is happening to me?" she asks.

***static***

Ginger is seen smiling big

"I never thought me and Kenz would be BFF's but i am so glad that we are...she's totally badass and me and her get along great" she says.

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie and Ginger continue to climb up the side of the volcano now stuck going at the same pace. Vince has now joined the other losers at the top of the volcano.

"What happened...how did Ginger's cable get disconnected?" he asks as everyone looks confused.

"Is she okay?' Amber asks.

"Yeah Mckenzie caught her...do you really think i would be up here of she wasn't okay?" Vince replies.

...

[Thirty Minuets later]

The girls finally reach the top at the same time and see the million dollars hanging over a giant pool of lava.

"You ready?" McKenzie asks.

"I was born ready" Ginger says as the two of them run towards the hanging case and jump into the air over the pool of lava...one of the grabs the case while the other gets nothing. They both land in a giant heap on the other side.

"And the winner of Total! Drama! Island!: The! Next! Generation! IS!...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...MCKENZIE!" Chris says as McKenzie stands up holding the million dollar case in her arms.

"I won?...I WON!" she cheers excitedly as all her supporters all come over and give her a group hug.

"Well it looks like you sister's gonna die now you fat pig" Pandora says.

"Yep...i hope you have her burial plot chosen" Tommy says as him and Pandora begin laughing only to be knocked unconscious a second later by McKenzie hitting them in the head with the million dollar case. Vince then runs over and helps Ginger stand up. McKenzie then walks over and hands Ginger the case.

"Here you go Ginger...you need the money way more then i do" Mckenzie says.

"Really...thanks McKenzie" Ginger says giving her a big hug as tears of happiness form in her eyes, "But i'll be fine with half".

"But your sister-"McKenzie tries to say.

"I only need half to pay for her treatments...and i'm pretty sure i'm going to get a scholarship for college so take the other half it is your money after all" Ginger says as McKenzie smiles.

"Deal" McKenzie replies.

"Uh guys i hate to break up your little moment but...look" Gabe says as the lava begins overflowing. The contestants all scream and begin running down the volcano. Pandora and Tommy then wake up and also see the lave coming towards them. Terrified Tommy grabs Pandora and runs down the side of the volcano at super speed. Down at the bottom Chris and Chef are seen waiting for them by what looks like a finish line since they took the escalator down when no one was looking.

"Here they come Chef" Chris says as all the contestants except Kaitlyn come running towards them. Amber, Haley, McKenzie, Ginger, Mandy, Pandora, Tommy, Lorenzo, Vince, Brandon and Gabe all cross the finish line they set up and jump into the ocean. As Toni, Drew, Jayden, Mordred, Trevor and Gabriella try to cross Chef stops them.

"And there you have it...the eleven returning contestants for next season" Chris announces.

"Wait what do you mean next season" McKenzie asks from the ocean flaming rocks begin raining down on everyone.

"You eleven in the water are all coming back for next season where you will battle against each other and eleven new contestants who are all out for blood...so faithful viewers join is in two weeks for TOTAL! DRAMA!: NEXT! GEN! WORLD! TOUR!...and yes there will be singing" Chris says as the camera fades to black...the cast groaning can be heard in the background.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking annoyed.

"He can't be serious...another season of this bullshit...AHHHHH!' she screams

***static***

Amber is seen smiling big

"Yes another chance to take over as host and i have two whole weeks to plan how i'm gonna do it...i will not be deceived again" she says determined.

***static***

Pandora is seen glaring angrily

"I can't believe that bastard is making me compete again...oh well this time the million will be mine...count on it" she says.

***static***

Tommy is seen looking annoyed.

"Great just *Bleep*-ing great...oh well at least i get another shot at the million and this time i will win" he says.

***static***

Lorenzo is seen looking annoyed.

"I can't believe that idiota is roping us into another season...so not fair...but i digress because i will win this time around trust me" he says.

***static***

Ginger and Vince are seen together with her on his lap

"I can't believe Chris is makin us compete again" Ginger says.

"But at least were competing together this season...and were gonna be traveling around the world" Vince says.

"I guess that is a good thing" Ginger says as Vince pulls her into a very passionate liplock.

***static***

Gabe is seen cheering

"Boo-yah another season means another shot at that sweet million which will be all mine" he says.

***static***

Brandon and Haley are seen together

"Yeah I am not happy about competing again" Haley says annoyed.

"Me neither...but at least were together" Brandon says

"Yeah but Topher 2.0 is competing as well" Haley says.

"Right..."Brandon replies.

***static***

Mandy is seen jumping off the walls

"EEEEEEEE!...another season of Total Drama...ya-hoo i can't wait especially since we'll be going all around the world allowing me to try all the sugar the world has to offer" she says

**End Confessionals**

**Winner: McKenzie**

**Runner Up: Ginger **

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Jayden, Izzy, Ginger (Returns), Brandon, Kaitlyn (Quit), Toni, Chad (Arrested), Trevor, Gabriella, Haley, Pandora, Lorenzo, Vince, Amber &amp; Tommy**

**Congratulations to Ali6132...you are the big winner...McKenzie won in a 6-3 vote...i'm very sorry to Evie Fairest but Ginger does win in the alternate ending...i am so happy to have done this story and i am so glad that almost everyone who applied stuck with me...thank you all so very much...season two will air next month...Thank you all so much for reading and being apart of this amazing season i appreciate you all so very much...without you i wouldn't have had a reason for even writing this story...so thank you again...R&amp;R and tell me what you thought...have a great day bye:)**

**[1]: This is an actual event that the city i live in does every June**


	24. Ep 15 The Alternate Ending

The girls finally reach the top at the same time and see the million dollars hanging over a giant pool of lava.

"You ready?" McKenzie asks.

"I was born ready" Ginger says as the two of them run towards the hanging case and jump into the air over the pool of lava...one of the grabs the case while the other gets nothing. They both land in a giant heap on the other side.

"And the winner of Total! Drama! Island!: The! Next! Generation! IS!...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...GINGER!" Chris says as Ginger stands up holding the million dollar case in her arms.

"I won?...I WON!" she cheers excitedly as all her supporters all come over and give her a group hug. Vince then pulls her into an extremely passionate kiss.

"You don't deserve that money you fat pig" Pandora says.

"Yeah you disgusting fat cow..." Tommy says as him and Pandora begin laughing only to be knocked unconscious a second later by Ginger hitting them in the head with the million dollar case.

McKenzie then walks over and gives Ginger a hug.

"Congratulations Ginger...you deserve the money way more then i do" Mckenzie says.

"Really...thanks McKenzie" Ginger says giving her a big hug as tears of happiness form in her eyes, "But i'll be fine with half".

"But your sister-"McKenzie tries to say.

"I only need half to pay for her treatments...and i'm pretty sure i'm going to get a scholarship for college so take the other half" Ginger says as McKenzie smiles.

"Deal" McKenzie replies.

"Uh guys i hate to break up your little moment but...look" Gabe says as the lava begins overflowing. The contestants all scream and begin running down the volcano. Pandora and Tommy then wake up and also see the lave coming towards them. Terrified Tommy grabs Pandora and runs down the side of the volcano at super speed. Down at the bottom Chris and Chef are seen waiting for them by what looks like a finish line since they took the escalator down when no one was looking.

"Here they come Chef" Chris says as all the contestants except Kaitlyn come running towards them. Amber, Haley, McKenzie, Ginger, Mandy, Pandora, Tommy, Lorenzo, Vince, Brandon and Gabe all cross the finish line they set up and jump into the ocean. As Toni, Drew, Jayden, Mordred, Trevor and Gabriella try to cross Chef stops them.

"And there you have it...the eleven returning contestants for next season" Chris announces.

"Wait what do you mean next season" McKenzie asks from the ocean as flaming rocks begin raining down on everyone.

"You eleven in the water are all coming back for next season where they will battle against each other and eleven new contestants who are all out for blood...so faithful viewers join is in two weeks for TOTAL! DRAMA!: NEXT! GEN! WORLD! TOUR!...and yes there will be singing" Chris says as the camera fades to black...the cast groaning can be heard in the background.

**Confessionals**

McKenzie is seen looking annoyed.

"He can't be serious...another season of this bullshit...AHHHHH!' she screams

***static***

Amber is seen smiling big

"Yes another chance to take over as host and i have two whole weeks to plan how i'm gonna do it...i will not be deceived again" she says determined.

***static***

Pandora is seen glaring angrily

"I can't believe that bastard is making me compete again...oh well this time the million will be mine...count on it" she says.

***static***

Tommy is seen looking annoyed.

"Great just *Bleep*-ing great...oh well at least i get another shot at the million and this time i will win" he says.

***static***

Lorenzo is seen looking annoyed.

"I can't believe that idiota is roping us into another season...so not fair...but i digress because i will win this time around trust me" he says.

***static***

Ginger and Vince are seen together with her on his lap

"I can't believe Chris is makin us compete again" Ginger says.

"But at least were competing together this season...and were gonna be traveling around the world" Vince says.

"I guess that is a good thing" Ginger says as Vince pulls her into a very passionate liplock.

***static***

Gabe is seen cheering

"Boo-yah another season means another shot at that sweet million which will be all mine" he says.

***static***

Brandon and Haley are seen together

"Yeah I am not happy about competing again" Haley says annoyed.

"Me neither...but at least were together" Brandon says

"Yeah but Topher 2.0 is competing as well" Haley says.

"Right..."Brandon replies.

***static***

Mandy is seen jumping off the walls

"EEEEEEEE!...another season of Total Drama...ya-hoo i can't wait especially since we'll be going all around the world allowing me to try all the sugar the world has to offer" she says

**End Confessionals**


	25. Trivia and Random Facts

**A/N: This is something I wanted to post at the end of the season but I forgot so here it is…enjoy some secrets and trivia about TDI: The Next Generation**

**The Final 2:**

I didn't have the final two planned out until episode five…usually when writing a TD competition fanfic I plan all over the place…sometimes in the moment and other times episodes in advance…once episode 4 came out I knew I wanted McKenzie in the final two due to the fact that she didn't take shit from anyone just like her parents and how wells he played the game…then it came down to who would be her opponent…Pandora was the first choice as I fell in love with her character and how villainous she became…but after she went nuts and kidnapped Trevor and Gabriella I decided to go in a different route. Amber was the next choice to face off against McKenzie due to the plot I had for her however I didn't want one of my OC's in the finale and I really like the whole Topher 2.0 idea so I decided to run with it and have her get eliminated the same way her dad did, Tommy was the next choice after he revealed he wrote the letters to Pandora creating and blood between him and McKenzie…It would have been interesting with him in the finale but overall I think Ginger was the best choice as she brought a very unique plot set up for season two creating foundation for future seasons…plus after everything she went through in the seasons he deserved to be in the finale…here are some early eliminations I had worked out for the merge…

10/9. Gabriella

9/10. Trevor

8\. Haley

7\. Ginger

6\. Vince

5\. Amber

4\. Tommy

3\. Lorenzo

2\. Pandora

1\. McKenzie

The vote at the finale was not something I was originally gonna do but I thought it would be better to have the readers vote for the winner because it make it more fair…Ginger was actually not originally going to be eliminated in the fear factor challenge…it was a last minuet decision that I think worked out wonderfully as it created animosity between her and Pandora. After she was eliminated it was decided that she would return in ep. 9. However she was originally only going to make it toll the final 7 and then receive the boot again…however once I reached the final 7 I decided to shock my readers and send both Pandora and Lorenzo home instead….Here is how the next 2 sets of eliminations were set up…

10/9. Gabriella

9/10. Trevor

8\. Haley

7/6. Pandora

6/7. Ginger

5\. Vince

4\. Tommy

3\. Lorenzo

2\. Amber

1\. McKenzie

…

10/9. Gabriella

9/10. Trevor

8\. Haley

7/6. Pandora

6/7. Lorenzo

5\. Vince

4\. Amber

3\. Ginger

2\. Tommy

1\. McKenzie

Ginger was originally supposed to leave with Pandora instead of Lorenzo…but after doing some rethinking I decided that it was better to eliminate Lorenzo here and have Ginger make the final three. I went back and forth between Tommy and Ginger on deciding who should join McKenzie in the finale as both had good reason…but ultimately Ginger was the much better choice and i'm very happy with how the season ended.

…

**Pandora and Tommy:**

Originally Pandora and Tommy were not going to hook up…Pandora was going to be with Lorenzo who the love letters were originally going to be coming from and Mckenzie was originally gonna hook up with Tommy however I decided once I reached Pandora's elimination that she and Tommy would be so much more compatible…Pandora and Lorenzo do have good chemistry with one another as seen in the episode that visited the losers however I just didn't see it evolving into a romantic relationship…even though Lorenzo is evil and cunning and very manipulative…Tommy's aggression and and somewhat sociopathic tendencies in the season led to him being the better choice as her boyfriend. I also thought it would be cute having him send the letters the same way his father sent letters to his mother…it just made it all the more cuter…I completely 100% am a Panomy or Tomdora shipper now.

…

**Haley being Bipolar**

First of all I want to apologize if Haley being Bipolar offended anyone as that was not my intent…Haley wasn't originally going to be Bipolar…the main reason I gave it to her in ep. 12 is because I wanted her to stage with something…I wanted to show the reason why she was so uncomfortable and closed off towards the others…I don't want to be a knock off of her mother…I wanted her to be a very rounded and creative character…which I think I have finally achieved. To be honest the main reason I eliminated Haley when I did is because she got really boring to write for…I was actually going to eliminate her before the merge but after reorganizing the eliminations I decided to allow her too make the final 8. Haley really has no personality or stand out presence all season and I think come ep. 12 we saw a different side to her especially in the scene when Brandon convinces her to go back on her medication and breaks down into tears and forgives him. I wanted to show but not explain as that comes in season 2 that she is majorly struggling with her disorder and it has a huge impact on her life…I wanted to show that she's going through allot of emotional pain and self loathing which explains her new attitude in season two…She's a very complex character and i'm finally happy with how she's turning out

…

**The switch in episode five and early eliminations**

Ginger switching teams with Brandon and Kaitlyn was a last minuet decision which I think worked out great…due to the amazing plot set up for Ginger it created…Brandon and Kaitlyn were sent home basically because I ran out if plot for them…well Brandon really…Kaitlyn was eliminated because I have no idea if her creator was still reading or not…which was the same reason Drew got sent home because I had no idea if her creator was reading the story or not…Another reason I eliminated Kaitlyn was because she was really hard to write…I made the mistake of accepting some contestants that I thought were cool but proved to be way to difficult to write for…such as Mordred and Toni. Toni was a fun character while she lasted but for some reason she was so difficult to write…I think it was because of the fact that she was both smart and forgetful…It made things difficult when I was writing her…although her conflict with Tommy was defiantly a highlight…Modred was a very unique character however the main reason I sent him home so early is because I knew I wasn't going to be able to write his character…I actually regret eliminating Mandy in episode 1…I should have sent Toni home in her place but oh well. Gabe leaving in episode 1 was just bad luck for him…I needed a third person to go home and unfortunately it was him…he'll do better in season two. Chad's elimination was defiantly a fun idea…I knew I wanted it end the love triangle with him, McKenzie and Tommy as this point and Chad's creator had given me the idea of him trying to kill Chris so I just ran with it and had him arrested…I think it worked out pretty well. Izzy sleeping with Chris and breaking Kaitlyn's heart was a idea I had to set up her elimination as I wanted her to go out with a bang and Amber blackmailing her while also lying about Brandon showed everyone her villainous side…however her revealing her reasons behind showed she was just terrified of losing her sister. Jayden's elimination was another thing I regretted doing…After my hiatus I defiantly could have written him better however I didn't what and sent him home too early…I had trouble writing him at first which is why I eliminated him…but after my hiatus I got so much better with my writing and I know now if I just gave him a chance I know he could have been a killer character…

…

**Trevor's multiple personalities and Gabrevor**

I really enjoyed wring Trevor as he was a fun character…however he was another difficult character to write…which is why most of his personalities got barley any screen time…It was just difficult trying to find the right times to use the triggers to make them come out…I'm not proud with how I wrote him all though I am proud if his relationship with Gabriella…I feel they really came together nicely which was exactly how I wanted them to turn out so I am very happy about that.

…

**Not knowing if people were still reading…**

This was a major thing that killed some of the contestant's chances this season…especially Drew. She was actually slated to go much farther then two episodes but her creator did not review once and never respond to PM's so I had no idea if they were reading the story or not…which is what got her the axe…the same with Kaitlyn and Jayden's creators after my hiatus…which is why come episode 12 and the finale they had no lines.

…

**Amber breaking up Brandon and Haley**

We all know why Amber did what she did and ruined Haley's relationship with Brandon…but now you are going to know why I had her break them up…I wane to show that she wasn't just a stuck up princess or a copy of her father…I wanted to show that she had some of he mother's insecurities which made her act the way she did. Amber was so afraid of losing her sister and being all alone that she went kind of a little nuts and tried to ruin their relationship…I think it also helped me turn her into a much more unique character which I am very proud about.

…

**Random notes.**

Izzy's pet bear was a reference to The Cleveland Show

The cult of woodland critters is a reference to Adventure Time

McKenzie is the only contestant to make it to place in the same position as both of her parents (2nd place alternate ending/Gwen season one - 1st place official ending/Duncan season two)

Lorenzo, Gabriella, Haley and Pandora are the only contestants to make it to the same position as one of their parents (Lorenzo/Alejandro 6th place All-Stars, Gabriella/Gwen 9th Place World Tour, Haley/Topher 8th place Pahkitew Island, Pandora/Scarlett 6th Place Pahkitew Island)

Mandy's creator never wanted her in a relationship due to her being a sex freak

Chad was eliminated the same way his father was in All-Stars

Amber was eliminated the same way her father was in Pahkitew Island

Even though Pandora was this seasons main antagonist she received no comeuppance for her villainous actions like the villains who proceeded her.

Amber and Tommy who were both secondary antagonists did receive comeuppance (Amber being eliminated with Amy and Tommy losing his hair)

Lorenzo also a secondary antagonist also received no comeuppance for aiding Pandora in her eliminations.

Chris and Blaineley are officially married in this season however they both have an open relationship (ex. Chris is sleeping with Izzy and Blaineley is sleeping with Justin)

McKenzie was a last minuet addition…I forgot to close the apps when she got sent in and her creator didn't notice that Gwen was already taken however after reading her app I fell in love with McKenzie and I created the who alternate reality plot line just so she could compete as she was too amazing to pass up on.

Jayden was originally supposed to return for season two but since I have no idea if his creator was reading or not I replaced him with someone else.

The challenge in episode 10 took place because I couldn't think of a challenge at the time so I used a challenge from Survivor.

The Venomous Vipers never lost a challenge or attended The Bonfire Ceremony, (Ginger's elimination does not count since she was disqualified from the competition)

The Poisonous Blowfish never won a challenge

The Tri-Armed Tri-Athalon challenge in episode 11 originally was supposed to be a much longer episode…All of the contestants were supposed to go after every flag that were located in the challenge but I realized that that would have made the episode too long so I cut it out and made them only go after one flag.

Vince was eliminated in the same way Leshawna was eliminated.

McKenzie has the sole vote at The Bonfire Ceremony in episode 14…Tommy and Ginger were not eligible to vote rending any vote they would have cast null and void.

Pandora and Lorenzo were not supposed to be eliminated in episode 11 however Ginger switched the votes against them eliminating them…it is unknown who was supposed to go home in that episode.

There were no invincibility statues used this season

Episode 4 technically featured no elimination however some people consider Izzy to be eliminated that episode.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter…the next chapter of Next Gen. World Tour is halfway done and will be up soon…have a great day bye:)**


End file.
